


Book 1: Aliens and the Prisoner of Azkaban

by MephistoDeBalan



Series: Aliens in the Wizarding World [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, Smut, Tail Sex, Tails, Uke Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 79,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MephistoDeBalan/pseuds/MephistoDeBalan
Summary: Follow my four favorite Aliens through their adventures in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter! What will happen as Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo experience their first times as 3rd years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? How will the magic world handle the four powerful Aliens and how will they handle the new world of magic? Friendship will form, love will bloom, pain will be felt and tears will be shed. Follow them in their epic adventure that will change their lives forever!





	1. Introductions - An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super or Harry Potter characters and related material. I do not make any money from writing this story.
> 
> Please give kudos and comment! Thank you!

“Come on Kakarrot! Is that the best you got?!” Vegeta snarled when Goku over-extended a punch, leaving Vegeta an opening to punch his gut. 

“ACK! Sorry Geta!” Goku floated away a couple feet then scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly “I was just… a little distracted I guess.” 

Vegeta crossed his arms, tilted his head to the right then raised an eyebrow “Distracted by what?” he flashed his teeth in his signature Vegeta smirk “I can't picture someone like you using your brain. Well, if you had a brain.”

Goku pouted “Heeeey! That's mean!” he then laughed “I guess I shouldn't expect anything else but an insult from you Geta!”

Vegeta snorted then moved into a fighting stance in the grass “Well I don't really care any more. Are we going to continue or are you going to keep blabbing?” 

Goku opened his mouth to answer but a thundering rumble from his gut answered for him. Goku grinned then tapped his stomach with both hands “Does that answer your question?” 

Vegeta lowered his stance then crossed his arms again and scowled at Goku. “You and that damn stomach of yours!” Vegeta opened his mouth again to continue ridiculing Goku but then his own stomach growled. Vegeta’s left eye twitched at his body's betrayal then without another word, he took to the sky towards his house.

“Vegeta! Wait up!” Goku blasted off after him, grinning and giggling to himself. 

 

 

Bulma leaned in close to the circuit board she was fixing; Trunks had gotten upset at his computer game and threw the keyboard across the room. She gave her work one last look, leaned back in her chair and sighed. Raising a fourteen year-old half Saiyan was a huge job in itself, but she found that the laughs and smiles that Trunks gave were worth the trouble. A sudden loud explosion made the house shudder followed by loud laughing. Bulma gripped the bridge of her nose and groaned softly. Maybe she spoke too soon. She stood up then shoved her hands in her pant pockets as she walked out of her lab.

“WOMAN!” 

Bulma raised an eyebrow then followed the sound of the yelling Prince of all Saiyans, also known as her husband Vegeta. She rounded the corner and saw Vegeta standing near the kitchen in his usual crossed arm stance. “Well? What was so important that you drew me from my work?” to emphasize her annoyance, she put both of her hands on her hips. She spotted Goku walking towards them and she smiled “Hey Goku! How've yah been?”

Goku grinned “Great! Me and Geta-”

“Stop calling me that!” Vegeta snarled then turned his head away in annoyance.

“Uh... Aaanyway…” Goku scratched the back of his head “Do you think I could have some food? You know how much training gets me hungry!”

Goku’s stomach rumbled in agreement and Bulma giggled “Of course Goku! I was thinking about whipping something up soon anyway.” She glanced at Vegeta who was still not looking at anyone “I'm guessing you're hungry too?” 

A low rumble emanated from Vegeta’s stomach and his cheeks dusted lightly with pink “Of course I am!” he snapped to regain at least some of his pride. 

Bulma stifled a laugh then said “Go check on Trunks then, I'll call you guys when dinner's ready.” She walked into the kitchen then turned to Goku “Oh, by the way Goku. Goten is here and I'm guessing by the sound of the explosions, they are both in the backyard training.” Goku nodded his thanks for the information then followed Vegeta to the backyard.

Bulma walked into the kitchen then booted up some helper bots. With four Saiyan mouths to feed, she's going to need all the help she can get!

 

 

‘Breath in… Breath out…’ Gohan opened his eyes and stared at Piccolo who was in a defensive stance in front of him. He had asked Piccolo to retrain him after Videl -and much to his displeasure, Vegeta after he had pointed out his lack of training in a very vulgar manner that was purely Vegeta- noticed how soft he was getting. He had let himself grow soft after his marriage to Videl and after Pan's birth. With the possibility of a threat coming to Earth getting more probable with every Villain the Z Fighters encountered, he couldn't stand not being able to properly protect his family and friends. 

“Don't let your emotions control you Gohan,” Piccolo rumbled “Focus on the fight.” To prove his point, Piccolo sped forwards and dealt a solid punch to Gohan’s jaw. 

Gohan flew back a couple feet then whipped at the blood that dribbled out of his mouth. He looked at the blood then grinned at Piccolo “Sorry Pic, you're right.” he charged forwards and threw a punch at Piccolo’s head.

Piccolo caught Gohan’s fist then raised an eye ridge “Of course I am right.” Gohan swore he saw a glint of humor in Piccolo’s eyes before another fist few at him. 

They exchanged blows for about an hour and a half before Piccolo called for a break and sat down on the grass in his usual lotus style. “You're getting better,” 

Gohan grinned but then frowned “But…?” Gohan knew Piccolo didn't compliment him without a follow up critique.

“Your technique still needs work and you're holding back too much.” 

Gohan eyed Piccolo in surprise; he didn't think that Piccolo would pick up on the fact he was indeed holding back. Truth be told, he didn't want to seriously injure his oldest friend. He was afraid of his Saiyan side rearing it's ugly head and make him lose control of his Ki. He sighed “Yeah yeah… I understand.” He laid back and folded his hands behind his head then stared up at the orange and pink sky. Piccolo looked at Gohan out of the corner of his eye, took a long drink from the bottle of water he had brought with him to the training area, then closed his eyes and began to meditate. Gohan heard the gulping noises then smacked his lips as he realized his own thirst. “Hey Pic, mind if I have some of that? I drank all of mine earlier.” He saw a nod from Piccolo then grinned as he took the water bottle and drank greedily. “Mmnn... Much better!” he laid back down on his back again and stared up at the still darkening sky, it had turned a nice shade of purple and pink now. They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Gohan suddenly shot up as a familiar, very strong Ki came into existence. He looked at Piccolo and grinned “You feel that?”

Piccolo smiled softly “Yeah, I did. Come on, let's go.” They then both flew off towards Bulma’s house, in pursuit of a Ki that could only mean one thing:

An old friend had come to visit!

 

 

Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Bulma were finishing up eating their dinner when both Goku and Vegeta stood up and looked at each other. Goku had a huge grin plastered on his face whilst Vegeta had his own barely concealed, excited smirk on his lips. Goten and Trunks looked at each other then at their Fathers. “Dad?” Trunks tilted his head “Who's Ki is that? It's enormous!”

Goten was practically vibrating in his chair “Yeah Dad! Who is that? They feel really strong! Is it a bad guy?”

Goku chuckled “You’ll see!” He motioned for both boys to follow him as he walked out the front door, Vegeta and Bulma following close behind.

Bulma leaned towards Vegeta and whispered “Is it Luc? I thought he said he wasn't coming back for a couple more years.”

Vegeta shrugged “Maybe he was getting lonely and missed us mortals.” he smirked.

As Gohan, Piccolo and a few other Z Fighters landed in the yard, a small fire was sitting there, waiting. The fire then slowly moved upwards through the air, and soon an 8 feet tall and 6 feet wide circle of fire was drawn into the air. The fire pulsed once then a swirling vortex of orange, red and black filled the fire circle. Trunks and Goten stared at the swirling fire vortex in awe and fear. Vegeta glanced down at his son and Goten then snorted at the fear scent they were giving off. Suddenly a black clawed, red skinned hand reached through the fire vortex and gripped the left side if the opening. Another hand then placed itself on opposite side of the vortex. Slowly, a tall red skinned figure emerged head first through the vortex. Once the figure was completely out, the vortex disappeared.

“Luc! Welcome back!” Goku piped up and went up to greet the red demon.

The figure known as Luc looked down at Goku, then a grin split onto it's face. “Goku, it's good to see you my friend.” The figures voice was a smooth bass deep voice.

Trunks and Goten stepped out from behind Vegeta and stared up in awe at the demonic looking figure. Luc, as Goku called it, stood at a monstrous 7’5”, towering over everyone including Piccolo. His skin was blood red with solid black markings and symbols inked all over his body. Luc had wild black hair that went down to his upper back and sprouting from above his temples were two powerful looking horns that curved back over his head towards the back of his head, then curved back up again. The tips of the horns were adorned with gold and a few of the horn ridges were encircled with golden bands. He wasn't wearing a shirt to Trunks’ distaste, but he noted that the lack of shirt showed off Luc’s large muscles that rivaled those on his Father and Goku, lack of shirt also showed off his tribal-like black markings that adorned his front, back, and arms. When Luc had turned to talk to Goku, Trunks noticed that there was a large detailed black feather wing design on his back. The odd skirt-like clothing he wore on his lower half made Trunks tilt his head; its style was similar to what he's seen on ancient royalty. It was a black material with black and white tassels or rope cascading down from under a gold and jewel adorned belt. Trunks looked up at Luc’s face again and saw a flicker of pearly white fangs as the demon laughed at something Goku said. Trunks stared at Luc’s eyes and couldn't help but shudder at the pure gold irises surrounded by black.

“Oh Luc! Meet my son, Goten!” 

Goten was brought out of his trance when he heard his father call his name “Wha?” Goten watched with wide eyes as the demon he has been staring at knelt down before him.

Luc smiled softly “Do not be afraid little one. It is a pleasure to meet another son of Goku.” he ruffled Goten hair then stood to greet Gohan and Piccolo.

Goten stared after Luc then looked at his Father “Dad? How do you know that… um… d-demon?” Goten stuttered nervously.

Goku grinned at the opportunity to tell the tale, but Vegeta groaned “Here we go again…” Vegeta has heard Kakarrot tell this story about 8 times now and each time he told it, Kakarrot got at least ONE detail wrong. 

Goku tilted his head at Vegeta in confusion then shrugged. “Well son,” he knelt down next to Goten “Luc here is the Ruler of Hell and is in charge of all demons and of everything that goes on in Hell!”

Said Ruler of Hell shook his head chuckling softly “Goku, I prefer if you introduced me using my full name.” 

Goku laughed and scratched the scar on the back of his head “Yeah I guess that makes sense.” he looked back to his son “Luc’s full name is Lucifer Morningstar! I came up with the nickname when we first meet in Hell.” 

“WAIT! YOU WENT TO HELL!?” Goten and Chi-Chi shrieked in unison.

Goku held out his hands “Wait wait! I was only there because King Yama said there was people causing trouble in Hell and he needed someone to help Pikkon!”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and put both hands on his hips “I believe that Pikkon was supposed to do it alone but you underestimated his power and followed him to Hell.”

Goku let out a short laugh “Yeah that sounds about right,”

 

~Flashback~

All the Villains that were causing trouble in Hell were locked away in the devilish cell. Goku stood next to Pikkon and said “Well, I was wrong about one thing! You didn’t need help!”

Pikkon turned to Goku and smiled “No, but thanks.” 

Goku grinned back and watched as Pikkon flew away. Goku was about to take off himself when Hell suddenly started to shake and rumble. “What the!?” Goku wobbled atop the cliff he was standing on and stared at a large spiked mountain -the same one where Cell and the others were spiked onto- as it started to split down the middle. A loud thunderous roar made Goku cover his ears as fire exploded from the cracks and the spiked mountain split open. He watched in awe, and slight fear, as an enormous red clawed hand reached out from the split mountain and then a huge demonic form crawled out from its depths. Goku looked down when he noticed a lot of movement from the ground; all the demons and ogres of Hell were either rushing towards the mountain or cowering in fear and backing away from it.

“WHO IN THE NAME OF THE KING OF ALL HAS WOKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER.” The monstrous demon roared. 

One of the larger ogres walked forwards and kneeled then shouted up “Hail King Lucifer! Please forgive us for waking you! Some of the new comers were trying to take over Hell and get out!” 

Lucifer glared down at the ogre then snarled “And you let this happen?” he then let out a huge roar “YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS!” The force of the roar knocked most of the demons and ogres, who were in range, back a couple yards. “I GO TO REST FOR ONE-THOUSAND YEARS AND THIS IS WHAT I COME BACK TOO?! A BUNCH OF SNIVELING POOR EXCUSES FOR DEMONS AND OGRES! I SHOULD KILL YOU ALL MYSELF!” The ogres and demons cried out in fear but silenced quickly when Lucifer held up one clawed hand. “No, I will not do that.” the ogres and demons let out a sigh of relief, then widened their eyes as the ground started to rumble “But…” The ground around Lucifer burst into flame “If I ever find out you were slacking again…” the ground around Lucifer caved in and cracked under the pressure of the power being exerted “I WILL KILL YOU ALL PERSONALLY AND MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER MY WRATH!” At the last word, Lucifer swiped his hand at a nearby mountain formation and it exploded into rubble.

Goku twitched from his spot on the cliff. He was NOT expecting to see something like this today, or ever for that matter! He watched at the one the demons and ogres called Lucifer pinch the bridge of his nose and start walking forwards. As Lucifer walked, Goku noticed that he was slowly shrinking down. By the time he got 7 yards away from his original location, Lucifer had shrunk down from his giant 6 story tall form to a respectable but still huge 9’0”. Goku shook himself to get rid of the shock then jumped down in front of Lucifer. “Hi!”

Lucifer halted in his walking then looked up and down at the strange soul who obviously had no sense of danger. Lucifer raised an eyebrow then rumbled “What is your name soul? From the look of you, you are not someone who should be a resident of Hell.”

Goku held out his hand and grinned widely “ Goku! I’m a friend of Bubbles, Gregory and King Kai!”

Lucifer looked down at Goku’s offered hand then shook it; he was amused by this strange soul. “Lucifer Morningstar, the King of Hell.” 

Goku let out a small laugh “Yeah, so I’ve heard! You caused quite the commotion with you coming out!” Lucifer cocked his head at Goku then burst out a roar of laughter that made Goku look at Lucifer in confusion “Did I say something funny?”

Lucifer whipped an imaginary tear from his eye and grinned “You know what? I like you Soul Goku.” He put his arm around Goku’s shoulder “Come! I shall have a feast for my return to consciousness and you will be my guest!” 

Goku’s smile widened at the mention of a feast, a feast meant more food than he could eat! “Sounds great!” Goku grinned up at Lucifer shoulder and followed The King of Hell to his home.

 

 

“So Luc,” Goku said through a mouth full of food. “I thought a demon named Dabura was King of Hell. Is that right or did I get something wrong?”

Lucifer’s servants stared at Soul Goku’s blatant disrespect; How dare he call their King Lucifer a simple name like Luc! One of Lucifer’s servants stepped forwards to call Goku out on this but stopped when he heard his King start chuckling. “Well Soul Goku, Dabura is the King of Demons. He over looks and tries to keep all demons in line. Even a powerful being like myself need a right-hand man to keep things in order. I tend to go to sleep for a few millennia, give or take a few centuries, so it’s nice to have a powerful demon to look over things whilst I rest.”

“Wait,” Goku put down the meat he was tearing at “Mill-enia? How long is that?”

“A thousand years.” Lucifer picked up his goblet and took a sip of the liquid that was inside.

“A THOUSAND!?” Goku yelled in surprise. He rubbed his head “Jezz… That’s a long time for a nap!”

Lucifer chuckled “And a very pleasant nap it was till I was rudely awoken by the commotion that was going on.” he used his other hand to trace the lip of his goblet “I shall have to write up a suitable punishment for those foolish deadmen. Anyone who tries to overtake Hell is certainly a stupid individual indeed.”

Goku nodded vigorously “All those guys were people I’ve fought too!”

Lucifer looked at Goku curiously “Oh? Is that so? Did you meet your end fighting one of those fools?”

Goku sheepishly nodded and scratched the back of his head “Yeah… the green insect-like guy. His name is Cell.” 

Lucifer snapped his fingers and a file appeared in his claws labeled in red CELL - VILLIAN. “Cell… Cell… Hm, he is an interesting creature. Born from the DNA of multiple mortals and then consumed more mortals when he was released into the world, thus morphing his Genetics into something he calls the “perfect” being. Very interesting.” he shuffled through the papers in the file “Ah yes, here it is; Casualties.” he pulled the page closer to his face then glanced at Goku “You blew yourself up and destroyed King Kai’s planet, as well as killing King Kai and the two other beings that were living there?”

Goku laughed nervously “It wasn’t my brightest move I admit.”

Lucifer snickered “At least you admit your fault in this.” he shuffled through the papers again then looked at Cause of Death for Cell “Gohan?” he looked at Goku “Your son yes?”

Goku puffed out his chest a bit a smiled proudly “Yes! I couldn’t be prouder! I knew he had it in him!”

Lucifer looked back down at the papers “Not bad for an eleven year old half-breed. I might offer him a job here in Hell when he dies.” Lucifer stated thoughtfully. 

Goku tilted his head at Lucifer “Hm, maybe you could ask him!” 

Lucifer looked at Goku “I doubt a young boy would be overly fond of a demon, who is the King of Hell, to pop out of nowhere and offer him a job.”

Goku slumped in his chair “Yeah I guess you’re right.” he shoved another mouthful of food into his mouth while he thought. When he gulped down the last of the food on his plate he stopped and said “Well, I have a feeling that I will be brought back to life sooner or later. Maybe when I go back I could invite you to my house? I could have Chi-Chi make all of us dinner!”

Lucifer blinked at Goku for a second then snapped his fingers and held a file with the name GOKU - HERO on the front. He opened it and looked at the first page for a minute to read its contents. He raised his eyebrows then looked at Goku “Hn, You’ve made yourself quite the Hero haven’t you Soul Goku.” Goku blushed and laughed softly he looked back down and shuffled through the papers “You’ve been brought back before using… Dragon Balls? Hm, I haven’t seen those used in a while.” he read down farther “So this Chi-Chi that you speak of is your wife? She seems like a very strong woman, a shame you had to leave her in that condition.”

Goku scrunched his brow “Condition? Is she sick?”

Lucifer looked at Goku then back at the paper ‘I have a feeling he doesn’t know of the life that is growing within his own wife, I think I will withhold this knowledge for now’ Lucifer thought to himself while Goku continued to stare at the King of Hell in confusion. “No no, she is not sick. Her heart will heal from the heartbreak of your death. I can see that you were well loved in the mortal world, by friends and family alike.”

Goku blushed deeper “Oh, thanks Luc.” Lucifer stared at Goku for a few seconds and that made Goku shuffle in his seat uncomfortably “What?”

“Why do you call me that?”

“Huh?” Goku looked at Lucifer dumbly “You mean call you Luc?” 

The King of Hell nodded “I heard you call me that a few times now, it is a name that I have not heard anyone else call me. So why do you call me that?”

Goku let out a breath of relief; he thought he was in deep trouble for a second there! “Well, I thought that we were friends now so I thought I would give you a nickname! I thought it was pretty clever; Luc is short for Lucifer, just take out the i-f-e-r.”

Lucifer blinked at Goku then leaned back in his throne “A friend hm?” He picked up his goblet and looked into it then took a sip. When he set it back down he looked at Goku “What does being a friend entail? I’ve had servants, slaves, warriors, but I’ve never met someone who wanted to be a friend with the King of Hell.”

Goku gapped at Lucifer then stood up with a huge smile on his face “Well then Luc, I will have to teach you what being a friend means then!” 

Lucifer stood up and smirked at Goku “A soul teaching an immortal being how to be something. This is going to be interesting.”

~End Flashback~

 

Goten, Trunks, and most of the Z Fighters stared at Goku then to the King of Hell then back to Goku. “Gee Dad! You like to make friends with everyone you meet don’t you?”

Bulma laughed “His greatest power!”

“And weakness,” Gruffed Vegeta, but he said it with less venom than usual. He remembered that if it wasn’t for Kakarrot, he would not be standing here beside his wife and child, he would most likely be in Hell getting tortured for all eternity. 

Goku scratched the back of his head and laughed “Yeah I guess you’re right Geta. But I can’t help that I like to see the good in all people!”

Bulma shook her head and smiled “It’s alright Goku! If you weren’t as good as you are now, I wouldn’t have met my hunk of a husband~” she leaned over and kisses Vegeta on the cheek, who in turn turned a soft shade of pink.

“Mooooom!” Trunks groaned in protest to his mother kissing his Prince father. Even though it was just a kiss on the cheek, seeing his father blush was too weird for him.

Lucifer chuckled at the scene before him and placed a hand on Goku’s shoulder “As much as I'd love to stand outside in the sun all day talking,” a few of the Z Fighters chuckled at that “I would like to talk to you, Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo inside. Your family are welcome to be present of course.” Goku nodded then led Lucifer inside. Everyone else followed suit and the ones who weren’t family, or their names weren’t called, left the yard to go back to their lives.


	2. Intro To The Wizarding World - Transformation

Once inside the Capsule Corp home, Bulma left to go to the kitchen to start up a pot of tea; she found out from Lucifer’s last visit that he likes bitter teas. When Lucifer entered the home, he shrunk down to 6’5”, still taller than the tallest Z Fighter. The demon sat down in one of the comfier looking chairs then crossed his legs and hands in a very regal manner. Not be outdone, Prince Vegeta copied Lucifer and sat down in the princely way that was taught to him by his father when he was still on Vegetasai. “Well?” Vegeta said in his usual gruff manner “You’ve gathered us all here. What do you want to talk to us about?”

Lucifer grinned “Well, I’ve been keeping tabs on all of you and I thought that I would treat four selected mortals, whom I trust, to a special treat.”

A mischievous glint in Lucifer’s eye made Piccolo raise an eye ridge. ‘He’s up to something… I cannot tell what he planning…’ Lucifer then glanced at Piccolo and flashed him a fanged knowing smile.

Goku bounced a bit in his chair “A treat? Cool! What is it?" Gohan rolled his eyes at his overly excited father who was acting more like his younger brother Goten than the adult he supposedly is.

Lucifer grinned at Goku “As you know Goku, I have the power to manipulate dimensions, time and anything in the mortal and afterlife. I have decided to conduct an experiment to see how the four of you would fair in another dimension for a couple years.”

Bulma screeched “YEARS?!”

Lucifer held up his hand to silence her “Years in the chosen dimension, but only a couple days in this dimension.”

Gohan narrowed his eyes a bit at Lucifer “What dimension is it?”

Lucifer grinned at the question “I am glad you asked Gohan! I find that YOU will enjoy this dimension very much Gohan. In the chosen dimension, the world is divided into two beings; non-magical and magical beings.”

“Magic?” Piccolo rumbled.

Lucifer nodded “Yes, Magic! A world full of magical creatures like unicorns, trolls, ghosts, pixies, dragons and many other creatures that you have never seen before! In this world, the magical mortals are forced to be in hiding due to ridicule of the non-magical world that makes up more that 70% of the world’s population.” Lucifer shrugged “They don’t see this as a set back though. With the help of spells, they have lived peacefully in a world of their own. A whole world right under the noses of muggles!”

Goku was practically vibrating at this point “OH! That sounds like fun! I love going to new places!”.

“So… what would they be doing?” Chi-Chi asked.

“They would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A wonderful school run by the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Albus is very powerful, very kind wizard and a dear friend of mine in my other persona; Mephisto.”

Vegeta raised an eyebrow “A school? I don’t know if you noticed or not but Goku, Piccolo and myself are not exactly young anymore. Gohan is young but I doubt young enough.”

Lucifer winked and smirked “That doesn’t matter, leave it to me.”

Goku tilted his head then clapped once “OH! Are you going to do that one thing? The um...“ he wiggled his fingers and moved his hands down.

Lucifer rolled his eyes “Yes Goku, that.” he turned to the rest of the group “What Goku means is my ability to manipulate reality. I have the ability to transform you into your younger bodies but still keep your current power levels and abilities without hindrance.”

“How young are we talking?” Piccolo folded his arms.

“Well, I was thinking of entering you guys as first years at the age of eleven. But maybe you should be 3rd or 4th years for the sake of the fact that all of you…” he glanced at Goku “Well, most of you, are mentally mature.”

Vegeta and Piccolo snickered whilst Goku let out a small “Heeeey!”

“When does this school start?” Gohan asked, he was starting to get very excited about this opportunity to explore a different dimension.

Lucifer waved two fingers downwards and a sheet of paper appeared from a small burst of fire. Lucifer plucked it from the air and looked down at it “From today… in about 13 natural Earth days. We shall have to get you all supplies before you attend so I would like to leave a week beforehand. It is also so you can learn your new backgrounds and explore the magical world you are going to be living in.”

“Backgrounds?” Piccolo wasn’t sure if he liked the sound of that.

“Yes, surely you don’t think you can go around saying you are from a different dimension and that you’re aliens from a different planet?”

Gohan nodded “I get it, It’s understandable to create a new background then.”

Lucifer nodded “Luckily for all of you, the dimension you are going to is still on Earth so you can still say you are from this region. You will be entered as exchange students and will be staying with one or more host magic families.”

“Host families?” Vegeta asked, this was starting to perk his interest, but sharing a house with strangers was something he was hesitant about.

“Host families are families that will be temporarily adopting you into their own family. I have already interviewed a few selected families, I will leave their files here so you can see which houses you wish to stay with. You are welcome to stay all in one house.” He snapped his fingers and 3 files burst into the air, Lucifer grabbed them then laid them out on the table in front of him. “3 houses when you are not at school. The school’s students are to sleep in the dorms supplied to them. Hogwarts has 4 different houses and an animal to represent them; a snake for Slytherin, a badger for Hufflepuff, an eagle for Ravenclaw, and a lion for Gryffindor.”

“What houses are the kids of the families in?” Goten piped up in his own curiosity.

He tapped the files in turn “Luna Lovegood is in Ravenclaw, The Weasley siblings are all in Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy is in Slytherin.”

Vegeta stroked his chin “Hm, this actually sounds interesting. Alright Lucifer, you've peaked my interest. Are you going to shrink us now or wait? I think it would be more logical to do it now so we are more used to our bodies.”

Lucifer tapped his chin in thought then glanced at Chi-Chi and Bulma. “How about one more night with your wives as grown men before you turn into young boys. I could take the children with me to the woods and do a little camp out to keep them… occupied... and away from the houses.” He winked at Bulma who turned a bright red.

Goku looked at Lucifer, then at Vegeta, then at Bulma, then to Chi-Chi. He stood there for a couple seconds, “But… I want to camp t-” an elbow to the gut from Vegeta and Bulma made him whine in protest. Chi-Chi sighed then whispered in Goku’s ear. Goku slowly turned more and more red by the second. “Oh…” he said softly then cleared his throat.

All of the adults in the room chuckled while the kids looked at them in confusion.

 

 

The next day Lucifer came back to Bulma’s Capsule Corp home with Trunks and Goten. They both ran to their parents and started telling them about the stories Lucifer had told them and that he had shown them some of his powers. Gohan and Piccolo were already there and both conversed quietly between themselves.

"Are the four of you ready?" Lucifer looked at each of the four individually.

Vegeta and Piccolo nodded, Gohan gave Lucifer a thumbs up and Goku grinned and said "Yup! I can't wait!"

Bulma and Chi-Chi both gave their Saiyans one last kiss as adults; Chi-Chi gave Goku a short kiss on his cheek while Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma’s waist and kissed her deeply. When Vegeta finally let go, Bulma was tinted red from head to toe.

Lucifer motioned for the four of them to stand in front of him. “I have decided to make you all third years, age thirteen. It seemed like an appropriate age since wizards and witches are starting to mature more at that age.” Lucifer lowered his head, closed his eyes then held out both his hands and drew some symbols into the air. His head snapped up and his eyes glowed an eerie lime green. In a voice that could only he described as Demonic, Lucifer rumbled out in a deep base voice “Rewind” he flicked both hands to either side of him and suddenly the 3 Saiyans and Namekian started to shrink and their features soften. The only thing that stayed the same was their now oversized clothes and their eyes that showed their true age and personal wisdom.

“Woah! It's so weird to be this short!” Goku rushed over to a mirror, holding his pants up so they didn't fall to the floor.

Vegeta held out his hand and Bulma put a small stack of folded clothes into Vegeta’s hand; they were Trunks clothes that they thought Vegeta would be able to fit into. He then walked away to his bedroom, holding his pants up in one hand and carrying clothes in the other.

Gohan’s face blushed as his pants almost slipped off of his waist. He looked to his right to see Piccolo and widened his eyes. He had never seen Piccolo in such a way! He had to admit to himself, Piccolo was kind of cute as a kid. Piccolo had already used his powers to clothe himself with fitting clothes. Piccolo glanced at Gohan then pointed at him. Gohan looked down and saw that Piccolo had clothed him in a blue outfit similar to Piccolo’s. He scratched the back of his head in the Son manner and grinned “Thanks Pic.”

Piccolo nodded but didn't say anything. In all honesty he wasn't sure how he was going to sound as a child of 13 years, that thought made him a bit nervous since he was used to his deep mature voice.

Chi-Chi went over to Gohan and Goku and grinned widely “Oh! You two are adorable! Seeing you two like this brings back so many memories!” she went over to Gohan. “Well don't you look cute!” she started to pinch his cheek which caused Gohan to blush and lean away a bit.

“Mother please! You're embarrassing me!” Gohan tried not to sound too whiny.

Goten walked up to his brother then tilted his head at his Father “This is too weird even for our family.” he laughed then hugged his brother then Father “But a cool kind of weird I guess!”

Vegeta came back out wearing Trunks cloths and Trunk walked over to his child Father. “I have to agree with Goten, this is just too weird.” he scrunched his nose a bit to show his discomfort.

Lucifer chuckled at the scenes playing around him. “I'll leave you guys to get used to your bodies.” he pulled out a large binder and set it on the table “Everything you need to know is in here; basic Wizarding world knowledge, the Wizarding world laws, and the front files are each of your backgrounds. You'll be happy to find that they aren't that different to how you grew up, I just changed a few details.” he walked up to Piccolo, knelt down and held up a file “I had to write almost a new background for you, but it's very simple.” he handed it to Piccolo who opened it and started reading. “Since you're not exactly easy to blend in with the humans, I've named you as a new species that has human intelligence. You can still call yourself a Namekian, but you just have to remember that you are now a magical being or “creature”. Your species is in league with Goblins, Centaurs, Merfolk, and any other creatures that have intelligence similar to a human's.” Lucifer smiled “Luckily for you, the robe uniforms come with a hood so you may wear it up at whenever you want. I'll get Albus to get you permission to wear it up without getting in trouble with the teachers.”

Piccolo flipped the page then looked up at Lucifer “It says here that I'm posing as a social experiment? I am to try not to show that I am not human?”

Lucifer nodded excitedly “You'll be supplied with gloves to hide your hands. Your shtick is that you are trying out normal school life and trying to hide your true form from everyone. Your host family will be the only ones who will know your true face unless you otherwise show someone.”

Gohan looked over a Lucifer and held up the file he was reading “Speaking of host families. I think I'll try for the Lovegood house. They sound like interesting people, the daughter seems like she would be a nice friend too.”

Lucifer nodded then turned to Goku and he spoke up. “I choose the Weasleys! They sound really fun! Living on a farm and being around so many people will keep me from being too homesick I think.”

Lucifer looked to Vegeta who smirked “I think that me choosing the Malfoy Family shouldn't be a surprise to anyone. Their family reminds me a bit of my life back on Vegetasai.”

Lucifer then looked to Piccolo who shook his head. “Did you not pick anyone?” Piccolo shook his head No then shrugged as if to say I couldn't decide. Lucifer sighed then ran his claws through his hair “I guess I'll worry about finding you a host family later.”

“Hey Luc,” Goku held up his file “It says here that you made Gohan my brother and Vegeta my distant relative?”

Vegeta snarled “You wrote me as a relative to Kakarrot?!”

Lucifer curled a lip at Vegeta as if to challenge him for questioning his decision, “What of it? It was a logical thing to do since you three have similar attributes. The Saiyan race tends to have very similar traits with each other, no matter who the father or mother were!”

Vegeta glared at Lucifer then grumbled in defeat; he had to admit that Lucifer was right about that, the logic was sound. Vegeta plucked his background file from the table and started reading. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at Lucifer “You’re letting me keep my Price title?”

Lucifer nodded “Of course! Being a member of high society isn’t that odd in the magic world. The file says that you are the Prince of a lost culture; not a complete lie in itself hm?” Vegeta humphed but nodded in agreement. ”For practicality your name is Prince Vegeta Vegesai, your castle was raided in the night as assassins murdered everyone in your home. You alone survived due to the sound traps you made for your door and windows that you place at the entrances to your room due to your paranoia. This paranoia saved your life as one of the assassins triggered one of your traps and you were able to fend off and avenge your family’s deaths by killing those who killed your family. There were a total of 4 assassins that you killed and 3 got away. You were 10 at the time. For the past 3 years you have been living with Goku and Gohan at their house.” Lucifer turned to Goku and Gohan “If you read the files, you’ll see that I named Chi-Chi as your mother and Gohan as your Father. The Gohan who found you in the woods when you were a babe Goku.” Goku smiled at this fact. “For sake of story and realism, Gohan the First was killed by a giant when you were both were 7.”

Goku tilted his head “The First?”

Lucifer nodded “It’s a proper way of titling someone when Father and Son have the same name. Gohan here would then be called Gohan the Second, or Gohan Junior.” Lucifer snaps his fingers as he remembered something “OH! I had almost forgotten! When I reduced your age, I also gave you the ability to automatically adjust the language you are speaking and you are able to understand what ever language you hear or read.”

Bulma’s jaw dropped “Wow! That’s amazing! What I would give to have that ability!” Bulma sighed dreamily.

Vegeta nodded in approval “I'll take that as a hint that we are going to a different country altogether in the other dimension?”

Lucifer nodded “Yes, Hogwarts is somewhere in England. It is protected by a very powerful spell that makes it unmappable and is hidden to Muggles; non-magical folk. If a Muggle looks at it, all they see is an old ruin with a sign that says: "Danger, do not enter, unsafe”.”

“That’s really fascinating! Kami how I wish I could go with you guys!” Bulma wrung her lab coat in hands in slight irritation.

“I chose not to bring you because of your never-ending scientific curiosity. Science is not a common practice in the Magic community so you would give us away.”

Gohan sat down on the floor “Us? Are you coming with the four of us as students?”

Lucifer grinned widely “Of course! I wouldn't dare miss an opportunity to go back to Hogwarts! That school is one of my guilty pleasures!” he cleared his throat and regained his composition “I will be posing as Damien De Balan, a long time friend of all four of you. It would do us good to make sure that it is obvious that we all know each other. If we acted like we didn’t but slipped up, it would be suspicious.” Lucifer combed his claws through his black hair as he stood up “Well, I shall see you all again in five of your mortal days.” he pointed to the files “Make sure to try and memorize those as well as the wizarding laws. The laws are the second most important thing to remember.” he looked down and tapped his wrist and a golden circle appeared with many different symbols on it that no one could understand on it. He looked back up at everyone and smiled toothily “See you four later.” he walked out of the house without another word and closed the door.

Chi-Chi picked up Gohan’s background folder and flipped through it, “As unusual as this all is, I’m actually finding this very interesting.” she closed it and put her hands on her hips and looked down at Gohan and Goku “Now listen here you two!” they both stiffened and stood up straight “I want you guys to be respectable and responsible when you go with Lucifer! I don’t want to hear that you guys were causing disruptions or not listening to your teachers! You are going to England as representatives of our homeland and I will NOT be happy to hear that you four were sullying the good name of our culture and people! Is that clear?”

Goku and Gohan nodded vigorously “Hai!”


	3. Welcome To The Wizarding World

For the next 5 days, the four of them studied the files and books that Lucifer had left them. Bulma, Chi-Chi and Gohan’s favorite book was ‘Hogwarts, A History’. Vegeta and Goku found that they both liked reading the book ‘Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them’. 

Piccolo kept to himself by his waterfall for the most part, studying and memorizing all the things he thought were important. On the same day that he was shrunk, he went to his secluded waterfall spot and tried out his voice. He found that he was uncomfortable with how it sounded to his ears. To his delight, Gohan often visited him to study with him and help with a few things that he was questioning. Out of everyone in the group, only Gohan had heard what Piccolo sounded like. When Piccolo muttered in a low voice that he was going to be posing as a mute during his time in England, Gohan felt bad for his Sensei. Gohan knew how sensitive Piccolo really was about his appearance and now he was sensitive about how he sounded as a child. From what he remembered about what Piccolo told him about his childhood: Piccolo didn’t have a proper childhood, he had aged himself quickly around the age of 3 Earth years and his entire childhood was devoted to trying to defeat then kill Goku; a mission ingrained into his head by his own Father, King Piccolo.

 

 

Gohan rubbed his eyes on the 4th day of being turned into a child. The days started to blur together a bit with how much studying and training he was doing. He leaned his back against Piccolo’s back as he flipped through the Wizarding World Law book for the 3rd time in the past 4 days. Both of them were sitting in the grass outside the waterfall, a gentle breeze blew by every once and awhile making the day a very pleasant one. He closed his eyes and put his background folder on the grass beside him. Through feeling out with his Ki, he could sense that his Father and Vegeta were training in the Gravity room again for the 3rd time today, and it was only 3 o’clock. Gohan tilted his head back so it was resting on Piccolo’s shoulder “Ne Piccolo,” Piccolo flipped a page in his book then grunted to show that he was listening. “Are you excited about leaving?"

Piccolo stilled for a second as he thought, then nodded and said quietly “I am… curious about this new dimension. I am hesitant about trying new things, but this is something that has taken my interest.”

Gohan let out a small noise in agreement “Yeah… I guess i’m just getting a little restless. I’m excited to leave… But I don’t know how I feel about leaving everyone.”

Piccolo reach his hand back and rustled Gohan’s hair “Don’t worry about it, Lucifer said that it would only be a few days in this dimension. They will all be fine.” Gohan nodded then closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep to the feel of Piccolo running his fingers through his hair, Piccolo’s shoulders moving up and down softly as he breathed and the sound of the waterfall in the background.

 

 

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp., Vegeta and Goku were being drilled and tested on their knowledge by Bulma and Chi-Chi.

“What are the four houses and their animals?” Chi-Chi looked at Goku who raised his hand. “Goku?”

“Slytherin has a snake, Gryffindor has a lion, Ravenclaw has a eagle and Hufflepuff has a… um… bear?” Goku scratched the scar on the back of his head.

Vegeta growled “A badger you third-class idiot!” he tightened his crossed arms and switched the legs he had crossed in the chair he was sitting in.

Bulma frowned “Be nice Vegeta, you can’t be saying that at school. You could get yourself in trouble using that language.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes and huffed. Chi-Chi joined Bulma in frowning at Vegeta “You better not do that at your teachers Vegeta.”

Vegeta stood up and grabbed his background file “I’m going to go study alone. Don’t any of you dare follow me.” he growled then walked out of the house.

Goku stared after Vegeta then sighed “Give him time, I think he’s just antsy about going to a different dimension and being around new things, cultures and people."

Bulma sighed and put her hands on her hips “You’re right Goku, i just hope he comes home soon. I was hoping to gather everyone for a last group dinner for a while. Well, a while for you four I mean.”

Goku grinned “That sounds like a wonderful idea Bulma! Have you told everyone yet?”

Bulma rolled her eyes “Of course I did!” she looked at her clock and let out a small noise of surprise “Oh Kami! Its 4:28 already?!” she then ran into the kitchen to turn on her kitchen helper bots and start making dinner. Chi-chi shook her head then walked after Bulma to help her.

 

 

2 hours later a huge feast was set up in the backyard, tables full of delicious food and drinks. All of the Z Fighters were there to wish Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo good luck after they had explained why the four of them were thirteen year olds. Lucifer was nowhere to be found much to everyone's dismay. The night went off without a hitch and the night ended with everyone saying goodbye and making Goku and Gohan promise to tell them in detail how it went.

When night fell, Goku and his family said their goodbyes and went to their house. Gohan and Goku pulled Piccolo along with them to their house; they considered Piccolo part of the family and didn’t want him to spend his last night in their home dimension for a long time on his own.

Since the four chosen Saiyans and Namek has already packed the night before, they all spend the night talking and reminiscing till around 2 in the morning. By that time, Goten as the Son house and Trunks and the Brief’s house had fallen asleep some time between 11 and 1. Gohan had insisted that Piccolo spend the night so the three of them were already together and they could just IT to Capsule Corp later. Back at the Brief’s house, Vegeta was rereading his background to make sure he had it memorized properly; he would rather be wearing a dress than suffer the humiliation of slipping up on a simple task such as remembering a detail in his rewritten history.

 

 

The next morning, the Son family arose around 9, packed, then everyone held onto Goku as he IT’d to Capsule Corp. When they go there, they saw that Lucifer was already there and conversing with Vegeta and Bulma. Trunk was to Vegeta’s left with a look on his face that said he was going to miss his father but didn’t want to look weak in front of him.

“Hey Luc! Hey Geta!” Goku waved to both of them with a large grin on his face as he walked towards them.

“About time you got here Kakarrot.” Vegeta growled out as deep as he could with a teenagers voice. He was wearing casual cloths that Bulma had bought for him and had a black satchel that most likely had a bunch of capsules in them. “Oh by the way, Lucifer has informed me that the capsules may not work once inside Hogwarts. Anything electronic is pretty much useless once inside the school so we will need to use bags. Luckily, Woman has put a couple dozen bags into a capsule that we will then pack when we are in the other dimension.”

Lucifer looked at Piccolo and noted that he wasn’t carrying anything on his person other than the clothes on his back. “Piccolo, have you decided on a host family?”

Gohan stepped forwards “He told me that he wanted observe the families before picking a host family.”

Lucifer nodded “Hm, fine then. Have you all said your goodbyes and have everything you are going to bring with you?”

The three Saiyans hugged their families one last time before saying yes. Goten was almost in tears “Be safe Nii-san! Promise to get me something for when you come back!”

Gohan threaded his hands through his younger brothers hair “Of course Goten, but don’t cry. Don’t forget it will only be a few days in this dimension.” he smiled and brushed Goten’s cheek “Otousan and I be back before you know it!”

Goten sniffed then grinned back “Hai!”

Trunks looked at his Father who looked back at him with a slight softness in his eyes. Vegeta gave a small smile then ruffled Trunk’s hair “Stay out of trouble brat,”

Trunks smiled back and nodded “Hai Papa!”

“Alright alright, enough with the sniffling and emotions.” Lucifer smirked playfully “The four of you stand on either side of me and join hands.” Piccolo and Gohan took Lucifer's left side while Goku and Vegeta took Lucifer’s right side. Lucifer took Piccolo’s and Goku hand and the five of them suddenly burst into flames and were gone, the grass beneath them was slightly singed.

The five suddenly appeared in a slightly cramped room that only had 2 small beds. Lucifer stepped back and faced them “Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, London. We will be staying here for now till one of the host families we will be meeting up with later is willing to lodge you if you wish it.”

The four of them put down their bags and looked around. “This place is pitiful.” rumbled Vegeta as he inspected the room.

Lucifer rolled his eyes “You guys can fight over the beds, I will get myself ready to go out.” he touched one of his horns “Even in the magic world, seeing someone who resembles the Devil is not a welcoming sight.” he stood in front of the mirror and put out his hand near his wait, swiped upwards with two fingers then brought his hand back to near his chest and pushed out. Slowly his features began to change: His hair shrunk to a brown short combed and slicked back look with even shorter hair on the side, his skin turned a pleasant beige color and all but the wings tattoo on his back disappeared from his skin, he shrunk down to 6’0”, his eyes turned to an icy blue, then in a small burst of fire he was clothed in business wizard garb. He turned around and placed a bag, that suddenly appeared in his hand, on the bed. “These cloths are more appropriate to the wizarding world, they should be your sizes.” he looked at Piccolo “There’s a hood cloak in there I think you’ll like along with gloves.” He looked at the four of them and noticed that they were all staring at him. He raised an eyebrow “What?”

Goku opened his mouth, closed it then opened it again “Sorry, we’re not used to um…”

“Powers like that.” Gohan finished Goku’s sentence. “You look so different. I’m guessing this is the Mephisto persona you were talking about?”

Mephisto grinned and slid his fingers backwards through his hair “Yeah, sexy huh?” he chuckled then waved at the clothes on the bed “Well? Are you going to get changed or not? Piccolo is already dressed and ready.” He nodded his head to Piccolo who was inspecting the dark purple and black robe he had put on in the mirror. Vegeta grumbled, picked out a shirt and pants then started to get undressed, Goku and Gohan followed suit picking their own outfits and getting undressed. Mephisto tilted his head when he saw the round scar on Vegeta’s lower back. “Do you want them back?”

Vegeta paused in buttoning up his pants and turned to Mephisto “Want what back?”

Mephisto motioned to Vegeta’s lower half “Your tails, I can make them come back if you wish. You won’t be able to turn into Oozaru’s in this dimension anyway. The most you might do is be able to turn into a lycan-like creature on the full moon. I don’t know if you’ll be in your own mind or not if you DO turn, but it would be interesting to see.”

Goku pulled on his shirt “Wait, you can grow our tails back?” Mephisto nodded “Wouldn’t having a tail be weird in this dimension?” 

Mephisto shrugged “Eh… it’s not unheard of. People will just think that it is really cool honesty.”

Vegeta took a step towards Mephisto, his shirt clenched tight in his hand as he stared up at Mephisto “I want my tail back.” he paused then breathed out in a quiet voice “Please.”

Mephisto smiled softly “Of course Vegeta.” he looked around at the rest of the Saiyans “You two as well? I know that as soon as you see Vegeta with his, you’ll want yours back as well.”

Gohan nodded “Sure! I have a few fond memories of when I still had my tail. It would be nice to have it back.”

Goku smiled in agreement “Same here! It’ll be weird to have it back… But I have always felt like I was missing a part of me when I lost my tail.”

Mephisto waved his hand from right to left and the three Saiyans in unison felt something soft brush their leg from inside their pants. The three of them tugged their tails out of their pants and stared at them with an excited sparkle in their eyes. Vegeta rubbed his tail on his face and a soft rumble emanated from his chest. Out of the three Saiyans, Vegeta looked the most overjoyed to have his tail back. Mephisto chuckled and grasped Vegeta’s shoulder with a smile “I’m glad you are happy at having it back my friend. I felt the distress of losing your tail coming from you the strongest since you had it longer than the others.” Vegeta didn’t say anything but the happiness in his eyes spoke paragraphs of gratitude. While Goku and Gohan excitedly pet and prodded each other with their tails, Mephisto cleared his throat “Finish getting ready, we leave in 2 minutes. I will be downstairs waiting.” He turned to Piccolo “You may come along if you wish since you are ready.” Mephisto walked to the door, opened it then turned his head “Don’t worry about trying to lock the door, all rooms have a permanent spell on them that only allows the owner or owners to enter.” When he left the room, Piccolo pulled on his gloves, tugged up his hood and followed Mephisto out the room then closed the door.

Gohan finished pulling on his clothes and looked out the window of their room with his tail wiggling excitedly behind him, “It’s so different here! Even though it’s not our own dimension, I can sense the magic in the air and in the people like they were Ki’s!” he glanced back at Goku who just finished making sure he looked presentable. “This is definitely an experience I will always treasure.”

Goku walked over to his son, hugged him then rustled his hair “I couldn't agree more son!”

“Don’t forget Kakarrot, you have to call him your brother.” Vegeta stated ideally as he finished dressing himself in a black satin shirt with black pants, he finished the look by pulling on black shoes and his own white gloves that he always wore. “You don’t want to give away our cover or at the least get very strange looks do you?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he walked out the door and down the stairs. Goku and Gohan looked at each other and mimicked each other with a laugh and a head scratch then followed Vegeta out the door.


	4. Supplies - Malfoy Manor

When the 3 Saiyans got down the stairs, they were greeted with a cozy restaurant layout. Mephisto and Piccolo were sitting at a small table, Mephisto seemed to be pointing things out to Piccolo who nodded and looked around from under the dark hood that completely hid his green skin. Vegeta stepped up to Mephisto and crossed his arms “Where are we going first?”

Mephisto turned and smiled at Vegeta, he noted that all the Saiyans had looped their tails around their waists and he had a strong feeling that they had poked holes in the pants to get their tails out. He made a mental note to make sure to include tail holes in their future clothing. “First, I need to make a stop as Gringotts Wizarding Bank. I don’t have enough money on me right now to buy the supplies you need. Forewarning, the Bank is owned by Goblins who are very serious about protecting their gold. It would be wise to keep your head down, do not speak unless spoken to, and be very polite. They have a temper that rivals your own Vegeta.”

Vegeta scoffed at that but nodded all the same. “Fine, let’s go then.” 

Mephisto stood up then Piccolo and the group walked out the door and followed Mephisto to the bank. On the way there, Goku and Gohan had a hard time containing their excitement. The both of them kept stopping to stare at something magical or stare into the windows of stores. Piccolo made Mephisto’s life easier by being the one to drag both of them away from the windows or keep them from staring at people for too long. 

Vegeta was looking around with a lazy expression, but inside he was taking in the scenes as much as he could. If it wasn’t for his pride, he would be doing the same thing Kakarrot and Gohan were doing. He scoffed at the thought of himself jumping up and down, pressing his face into a store window.

They soon got to a large intimidating stone building. Mephisto made the trip as quick as possible as not to linger; years spent with a few Goblin acquaintances taught him that they don’t really like being around young children since they found them annoying and disruptive. When they finally left, they had left leaving a few Goblins angry at Goku and Vegeta; Vegeta snarled and threatened the life of a few Goblins who were staring at his tail and a curious Goku got WAY too close to one for comfort. 

They all followed Mephisto to a store named Flourish and Blotts and he looked inside past the crowd “Well… We’re supposed to get your school books from here... “ he sighed “Unfortunately I doubt it will get any uncrowded than it is now. If you wish to wait out here I will understand.” Mephisto started to shuffle his way through the crowd. Gohan follow out of curiosity of the magical book store and Vegeta followed for the same reason but will forever deny the fact that he actually liked reading. Goku and Piccolo stood outside the shop just taking in the scenery and the people.

When the three of them came back out, they went to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Getting their wands was an interesting experience to say the least. When Vegeta had tried getting a wand, they went through 6 different wands; 3 of them exploded and one just disappeared into thin air. The wand that finally chose him was a sturdy 12 inch Blackthorn with a doxy wing core. Vegeta was pleased with the design that had a claw grasping a ball at the bottom of it and a scale design on the handle that faded into smaller scales as it made it way up the wand. When Ollivander handed Vegeta the boxed up wand, he told Vegeta that Blackthorn wood wands choose warriors and become well bonded with their owners after they both go through a hardship or danger. He also notes that the doxy wing core is a bit on the unusual side since they tend to be unmanageable and mean-spirited, as well as a very rarely used wand core type. Goku laughed and said that the description sounded like Vegeta so the wand will get along with him.

Piccolo was next. After his first wand accidentally destroyed a vase, the wand that chose him was a sturdy 14 inch Aspen wood with dragon heartstring core. The design on his wand had a half inch long white crystal on the end and a twisting wood work pattern on the handle, the upper body of the wand was completely smooth. The overall design was simple but that’s what Piccolo liked about it. Ollivander informed Piccolo that Aspen wood wands were often owned by accomplished duelists, or destined to be one. The Aspen wand is one wand that is particularly suited to marital magic and the owners of said wand are usually strong-minded individuals.

When it was Gohan’s turn, the first wand that was given to him was a perfect match. It was a springy 12 inch Cedar wood with unicorn hair core. His design was twisted wood that reversed direction ¼ of the way up in a sharp square design then continued it's twisting pattern. The bottom of the wand had a small sphere. Ollivander tells Gohan that Cedar wood wands find a home with someone who has perspicacity and keen perception, the owner of said wand it usually a character of strength and very loyal.

Goku practically IT’d in front of Ollivander he was so excited. After going through 4 wands -one split in half and another disappeared in a burst of flames- Ollivander presented Goku with a sturdy 13 inch Cypress wood with werewolf nail core. The handle part of the wand was slightly bulging but completely smooth, above the handle was a Celtic knot design that went up an inch then stopped at a centimeter thick ring of wood that twisted, the bottom had a design that reminded him of a the bishop character on a chessboard. Ollivander was a little taken back by the werewolf nail core because it was another rare component that was stubborn in choosing its wizard, but then told Goku that the owner of a Cypress wood wand was were associated with nobility, extreme bravery and were someone who was not afraid to self-sacrifice for the sake of others. Afterwards, they then left the shop and went back home for the night.

The next morning, they went to Madam Malkin's Robes shop. The 3 Saiyans got themselves clothed while Piccolo stood to the side; he could just clothe himself with a copy of their robes later in the Leaky Cauldron. Getting them clothed took a lot longer than they first thought. They then wandered around getting more odds n’ ends supplies like cauldrons, potion ingredients and other necessities. Mephisto also treated them to ice cream from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, Goku eagerly gobbled his ice cream down and then proceeded to have a painful brain freeze that got all of them laughing as he hopped around clutching his head. When they went back to the Inn for the night, Vegeta called the bed closest to the window and Goku let Gohan have the other bed. Piccolo conjured up a sleeping mat for Goku then started to levitate and meditate. Since Mephisto didn't need sleep, he just check over things to make sure they had everything and then sent out letters to the host families to tell them where to meet and when. 

The next day they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. All of them but Piccolo got owls: Piccolo had gotten a very friendly Red-tailed Green Climbing Rat Snake from the store Magical Menagerie and named it Banji, Vegeta got a Great Horned Owl and named it Rugu, Gohan got a Pygmy Owl and named it Ito, and Goku got a Long-Eared Owl and named it King Kai because the bird was short and pudgy and had long ears that reminded him of King Kai. Goku called the owl K-Kai for short.

They spent the rest of the day getting pet supplies and bonding with their new pets. Gohan found out that his owl liked to be cuddled and being held in his arms belly up like a baby. Vegeta found out his owl liked to trill softly when it was pet in a spot it liked. Goku found out that his owl liked it when he was thrown up into the air and caught, Mephisto yelled at Goku for throwing his owl afterwards. Walking back to the Inn, Piccolo let Banji slither all over him: inside and outside his cloak. After a minute, Banji finally settled and wrapped himself loosely around Piccolo’s neck like a necklace. Piccolo found that he really liked having a snake as a pet. When they got back into their rooms, it was nighttime and they started to organize their bags for tomorrow; they were all going meet their host families for the first time.

 

 

The next morning Mephisto started to dress them up in semi-formal wizarding attire to give their host families a good first impression. “Now remember, be kind to your host families. They are doing this out of the kindness in their hearts. You are to be respectful and courteous, try not to be rude or overly sloppy.” he stared at Goku on the last one.

When they were all packed and ready to go, Mephisto turned to the group “The first host family is the Malfoy Family.” Vegeta walked over to Mephisto and waited “Would anyone else like to come along?”

Piccolo stepped forwards nodding and pulled the cloak over his head. Goku and Gohan shook their heads “I think we're good. I wanted to bond more with Ito anyway.” Said Gohan.

Goku poked his fingers through the game to pet his owl “Same here, I want to play with King Kai more!”

Mephisto chuckled then motioned for Piccolo and Vegeta to grab onto his arms “See you guys later then.” and they suddenly apparated in front of Malfoy Manor.

Vegeta looked up and smirked “Impressive.” the three of them walled up to the Manor gate and were greeted by a silver and black haired woman who opened the large gate.

“Welcome to Malfoy Manor Mephisto and Vegeta. I am Narcissa Malfoy.” She looked at the hooded Piccolo “Am I correct to assume this is the other guest you said might be as well?"

Mephisto put his hand on Piccolos shoulder “This is Piccolo, he has not chosen a host family yet since he wanted to see the families for himself before choosing.”

Narcissa nodded the motioned for them to follow her “The head of Malfoy Manor is my husband, Lucius Malfoy. My son, Draco, is attending Hogwarts as a third year.” She opened the door and led them inside the manor. 

“Welcome Mephisto and guests.” Lucius Malfoy walked towards them, the only noise other than his walking was the tink of his cane hitting the floor. 

Vegeta stepped forwards, bowed then spoke in his princely tone “I am Prince Vegeta Vegesai, it is an honor to meet my host families' Master of the house.”

Lucius and Narcissa were taken back for a moment then smiled, Lucius bowed back “It is my pleasure Prince Vegeta.”

Suddenly a loud and irritated teenagers voice echoed through the manor “MOTHER! WHERE IN MERLIN’S NAME DID YOU PUT MY SCHOOL CLOAK? IT IS NOT IN MY ROOM WHERE I HAD PUT IT.” an annoyed looking platinum blonde boy stormed down the stairs “I swear if it was one of the servants I will curse their hands for touching my property!” he paused then looked at the three newcomers in his house “Oh, the guests are here already?” he walked up to Vegeta and smiled coyly then stuck out his hand “Draco, Draco Malfoy. And you must be Vegeta?”

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Draco then took his hand and smirked back “Yes, I am Prince Vegeta Vegesai.”

Draco glanced at the hooded figure “And who is that?”

Mephisto held out his hand to Piccolo “This is Piccolo, he wanted to inspect all the host houses before choosing one.”

Draco stepped up to Piccolo and tilted his head down to look under the cloak, Piccolo responded by lowering his own head to stop him from looking. “What have you got under your hood to make you want to hide yourself? Are you horribly disfigured or something?”

Nobody saw it, but Mephisto noticed Piccolo’s hand twitch “Nothing like that, he’s just a bit… different.” Mephisto said calmly.

Narcissa grasped her son’s shoulder then looked at Mephisto “Yes, I remember you saying in the letter than your extra guest is not a traditional human.”

Mephisto leaned down to Piccolo and said “If you want to live in one of the host houses, you are going to have to show your face at some point. Don’t be discouraged if they react surprised at first.” he gave Piccolo an encouraging nudge.

Piccolo sighed softly then slowly reached up to pull his hood back. When he pulled off the hood, Mephisto noticed that he had put on his turban so his antenna were hidden. The small gasps Mephisto predicted were heard then Piccolo’s sensitive ears picked up Narcissa whispering “Oh my...”

Lucius was the first to snap out of the trance of the green colored being and held out his hand “Well, the Malfoy Manor is always welcome to you Piccolo.” Piccolo nodded and his shoulders relaxed a bit. 

Mephisto turned to Vegeta “Well, would you like to stay here till it is time for school? You already have all of your needed supplies. I can easily call for your bags.” 

Vegeta looked around then nodded “It would do me good to get used to being around this kind of thing. It reminds me of my old home, a bit nostalgic I must admit.”

Narcissa walked over to Vegeta and softly placed her hand on his shoulder “I am glad that you have chosen Malfoy Manor as your Host Family, I hope you find things to your taste here.”

Mephisto turned to Piccolo “Are you ready to go back to Goku and Gohan? We need to get Gohan to go to his chosen Host Family.” Piccolo nodded then took Mephisto’s elbow that he held out “See you later Vegeta, remember to be nice to your hosts.” he tapped his nose with his index finger then apparated. When they disappeared, Vegeta’s luggage took their place.


	5. Meet The Lovegood Family

The next family was the Lovegood’s. Goku stayed behind to continue practicing a few easy spells he was teaching himself… or trying to teach himself. Before they left, Mephisto had placed a protection charm on the room so nothing would get damaged. They apparated onto the front steps of a tower-like house and Mephisto knocked on the door. “Keep off the Dirigible Plums?” Gohan looked closely at the strange floating fruit.

Suddenly the door opened slowly and a dreamy voice floated through the doorway “Oh hello there. Mephisto and Gohan right?” Gohan looked at the door and saw a young girl with long blonde hair, pale skin and a far-away look in her eyes “I’m Luna, pleasure to meet you.” she stepped back to let them in then looked past them “Don’t let the nargles back in,” Gohan was about to ask what a nargle was but was ushered in by Mephisto.

“It’s so nice to see you again Luna. Where is your father?” Mephisto asked.

Luna slowly looked around and was about to say something when a rushed voice came stomping down the stairs “I’m here I’m here!” a shoulder length blonde-haired tall man descended the spiral stairs and grinned down at Gohan “Hello there young one! I am Xenophilius Lovegood but you may call me Xeno, Mr. Lovegood or even Dad if you so wish to!”

Gohan blinked at the strange man then grinned and bowed, “I am Gohan the Second, pleasure to meet you Mr. Lovegood.”

Xenophilius bowed back, he assumed that bowing was a custom from where Gohan was from, “The Second hm? Named after your father I presume? Such an honor to be named after a family member!” he put his hand on Luna’s head “I assume you’ve met my daughter, Luna? She’s going into her second year!” Xenophilius beamed in pride while Luna just smiled dreamily.

Mephisto snapped his fingers then turned to Piccolo, he had almost forgotten he was here he was being so quiet. “Oh! My apologies, this is Piccolo. He has not decided on a host house and wanted to inspect the host families before choosing a house.” Piccolo stopped looking at a paper he had picked up, put it back down then turned and bowed to Xenophilius and Luna.

Xenophilius smiled warmly “A shy quiet type hm? Well you are in the right place if you want seclusion. Our house is in a place we like to call the middle of nowhere, the grassy plains that surround our home are very peaceful.” he poured water into a kettle to heat it up and started making a couple cups of tea “If you don’t like neighbors or a lot of people, this house is perfect.”

Gohan looked around and noticed all the papers and ink “Are you working on a book Mr. Lovegood?”

Xenophilius grinned and handed Gohan a paper that read The Quibbler on the front “I am the editor of The Quibbler, a wizarding world magazine!” his tone of voice said that he was very proud of himself “You can keep that copy if you wish, my welcoming gift to you!”

Gohan was starting to like it here, the home and its people had a happy and exotic aura about it. ”Thank you sir!” Gohan looked at Mephisto “Could you bring my bags here?” 

Mephisto nodded “Of course I can,” he snapped his fingers and Gohan’s luggage appeared on the floor next to him. He pulled out a small round disk with a red on one side and a blue on the other side “If you wish to ever see your F- brother,” Mephisto mentally slapped himself “Just push this red button and it will a form a two way communication,“ he flipped it over to the blue side “This side will teleport you to him. I’ll give Goku its twin when we get to the Weasleys.”

“Weasleys? You mean the family who Harry Potter is always hanging out with?” Everyone looked at Luna who shrugged “I’m observant enough to notice things like that.”

Mephisto chuckled “Yes, that Weasley house. Gohan’s brother, Goku, had chosen them as his Host Family.” 

Luna nodded “They’re nice,” she floated off towards Gohan and Piccolo “Do you want to see my room? I just painted a picture of a bunch of flowers on my wall today.” without waiting for an answer, she started to climb the stairs.

When Piccolo and Gohan went upstairs, Xenophilius turned to Mephisto and said in a low voice “It’s not common you see a being with green skin, Mephisto.”

Mephisto looked at Xenophilius with narrow eyes “How-”

“I have very keen eyes Mephisto. What is he?” 

Mephisto sighed then ran his fingers through his hair “He is a new species of high intelligence. He calls himself a Namekian, or Namek. I haven’t seen another of his kind, and he says that he hasn’t seen another of his kind since he was a babe.”

Xenophilius stared then gapped “Fascinating… Does he speak at all?” 

Mephisto nodded “Yes, but he doesn’t like to. He tends to keep to himself.”

“Hm, he and my Luna would make good friends I think, that Gohan too. He looks like a bright young wizard.” When the tea was ready he called down his daughter and the boys to join them. “Well boys? What do you think?” he looked at them eagerly as he passed them a cup of tea and offered them sugar and milk.

“I think it’s brilliant here. Very open and homey.” Gohan looked out the window “And plenty of space to stretch my legs too!”

Xenophilius grinned then looked at the hooded Piccolo “And what about you boy? Is my home to your liking?” 

Piccolo leaned over and whispered into Gohan’s ear. Gohan sat up then said “He said that it is a lovely home, he will keep this house in mind when deciding which Host Family.”

Xenophilius nodded and took a sip of his tea “I’m glad to hear that! We shall get you situated as soon as possible Gohan! I have already made a spot for you upstairs.”

“Yes, Luna has already shown me.” Gohan sipped the tea, looked at the tea in slight confusion, shrugged then continued to drink it.

Xenophilius stood up and clapped “Well then, let’s get your bags up there.” He pulled out his wand and waved it over Gohan’s bags and they all started floating up the stairs.

Mephisto stood, gave Gohan a quick hug then whispered in his ear “See you at school, remember the name Damien De Balan.” Mephisto pulled back and winked then took Piccolo’s arm “Goodbye Luna, Xeno. It was nice to see you two again!” He then apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron to see Goku stomping out a cloth that was on fire without a shirt on, Goku had probably caught his shirt on fire.

Goku looked up after the fire was out “Oh hey guys! That was quick. I’m guessing Gohan liked it at the Lovegoods house?”

“He took to Xenophilius and Luna very well and they to him.” Mephisto tossed a white muscle shirt at Goku. “The Weasleys are very laid back so I think a more casual look is more appropriate for meeting them. If you remember from their file, they live in the country and own a small farm.

"The country? Sounds perfect!" Goku put on the muscle shirt then clapped his hands "Let's go! I'm already packed and ready!" He bounced over to Mephisto and clutched his arm, Piccolo took the other side and the three apparated to the front door of the Weasleys house.


	6. The Weasley Family - Piccolo's Choice

Mephisto knocked on the door and a plump finder woman answered the door. "Mephisto! It's good to see you dear!" She made Mephisto lean down so she could kiss his cheeks and Mephisto returned the same greeting.

"Hello Molly, it's nice to see you too. May we come in?"

Molly stepped out of the way and vigorously waved her hand for them to come in "Oh yes! Come in come in! You three are just in time for supper!"

Goku perked up "Food?" His grinned widely as he bounced up to Molly "Hi Mrs. Weasley! My name is Goku!" He remembered his manners and bowed deeply.

Molly put a hand on her chest in surprise at the bowing teenager. “Oh my, so formal! Well come on then! Plenty of food for everyone!” she led the three of them outside they had set up a bigger table and cooked enough food to make Goku’s stomach growl loudly in appreciation.

“Welcome Mephisto and guests!” a ginger haired man walked over to them and shook their hands in turn, “I am Arthur Weasley.” he motioned to the chairs “Please sit and enjoy my wife's cooking!” he kissed his wife's head “It smells delicious honey.”

Goku walked over to the table and bowed to everyone at the table “I’m Goku! It's nice to meet you all!” he sat down next to one of the redheaded children.

The teen held out his hand and then his twin on his left side leaned over his brother and held out his own hand “Fred (George) Weasley at your service!” they said in unison. 

Goku took both of their hands and laughed “Nice to meet you! Are you two the eldest?”

A more mature looking redhead walked out and smirked “They wish,” he held out his hand “Bill Weasley eldest son of seven.” he put his hands on Fred and George's hair and ruffled them “Don't mind these two, they are serious trouble makers and master pranksters.”

Fred grinned “And we take pride in that!”

A teen across from him stopped eating and pointed at himself “My name is Ron Weasley and this is my little sis, Ginny.” he pointed his thumb next to him at the only female there other than the mother.

Bill sat down on Goku’s right then looked over at his mother “Hey Mum, is Percy coming down or what?”

“No,” Said George.

“He died,” Said Fred.

“We saw the body,” Said George.

“It was gross.” Said Fred giving a fake and over exaggerated grossed out face.

Bill laughed then an annoyed voice said “Stop terrorizing our guest Fred, George.” Goku turned his head to see yet another redhead teenager. The teen sat down the nodded to Goku “I’m Percy Weasley.” he turned to his mother “I finished making sure the bed was set up for our guest Mother.” 

Molly smiled “Thank you Percy dear!”

Mephisto sat down on Arthur's right and Piccolo sat down on Mephisto right. Molly looked at Piccolo who wasn't eating anything “Are you alright dear? Are you not hungry?”

Mephisto patted Piccolos shoulder “Piccolo ah… doesn't like to eat in front of people. He's awfully shy.” 

Molly pouted slightly but nodded “Can I get you something to drink at least? Piccolo was it, right?”

Piccolo nodded then Mephisto said “He'll take a water.” Molly waved her wand and a cup of water with some ice in it floated over to Piccolo. Mephisto waved his hand and a straw appeared in it; he didn't want Piccolo to have to tilt his head back to drink. While Piccolo was feeling a bit uncomfortable around so many people, Goku however was feeling right at home and was asking and answering a multitude of questions.

“I can't wait to introduce you to my school friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, that is if you get into Gryffindor.” Ron said after finishing his plate. 

Goku was on his 4th plate when he looked up at Ron “Harry? I've heard that name around, is he famous for something?” 

Mephisto mentally face palmed himself for not explaining the famous Harry Potter to them before introducing them to the people who are practically Harry's family. 

The table gapped at Goku who shuffled down into his chair a bit. “You don't know who Harry Potter is? You’re joking right?” Ron asked with wide eyes.

Goku scratched the back of his head and stuttered “I.. erm… no.. sorry…”

Mephisto cleared his throat and said “News of the outside world doesn't really reach where Goku and his brother live. They are sort of secluded and cut off from the Muggle AND magical world. That's why I wanted to bring them to Hogwarts so they learn about a proper wizarding community.”

Arthur nodded “Well, we're glad to have you here then Goku. Hogwarts is one of the best wizarding Schools there is!”

“Have you got everything you need for school dear?” Molly asked.

“Yeah, Mephisto took us shopping over the last couple days.” Goku laughed “I have to say one thing though, that Monster Book of Monsters is a piece of work! I almost blasted it out of existence when I first tried to open it!”

Everyone laughed then Ron laughed nervously “Yeah, I think it's a joke Hagrid is pulling on the students this year for his classes.”

“Hagrid is the Magical Beasts class right?” Goku asked

Ron nodded then slammed his hand on the table “Oh! Hold on!” he stood up and ran around the table to Goku and shoved a newspaper in his face “Look, we were in the daily prophet! We had won a trip to Egypt!”

Goku stared as the pictures waved at him “Woah,” Even though he read and already saw that pictures move in this dimension, he still can't get over how cool it is.

“Right? Even Scabbers enjoyed it!” 

Goku looked at Ron “Scabbers?” 

“My pet rat,” He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pitiful looking rat. He held him out to Goku “Wanna hold ‘im?

Goku shook his head “No thanks, I'm good.” 

Ron pet Scabbers then put him back into his pocket and pulled on Goku’s arm “C’mon! I want to show you the house!” Goku laughed then stood up and ran into the house with Ron.

Fred and George looked at each other, grinned then followed them into the house.

Bill turned to Piccolo then rested his head on his hands “So Piccolo, do you think you'd want to stay here or do you need to think about it more?”

Piccolo put down the now empty glass and motioned for Mephisto to lean down so he could talk into his ear. Mephisto sat back up and turned to Bill “He says that he doesn't think this house is for him, too many people.”

Molly nodded “I had a feeling you'd say something along those lines. Sorry we don't fit the bill dear. It was nice meeting you though.”

Piccolo stood up then walked over to Molly and leaned in so she could hear him “Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Weasley.” 

His voice was barely a whisper but Molly hear him. She patted his shoulder “Of course dear, feel free to stop by anytime to see your friend Goku or just to say hi.”

Piccolo walked over to Mephisto then stuck out his elbow a bit to infer that he wanted to leave. “Let me put Goku’s bags into his room first, then we’ll leave.” Piccolo nodded then walked over to a tree near the house and started to levitate/meditate.

The Weasleys that were present still where staring at Piccolo and his floating then turned as Mephisto cleared his throat “If one if you will show me the room where Goku is staying I will put his bags into that room.”

Percy stood up “Follow me then,” he started walking towards the house, casting one last curious glance at Piccolo before entering the house.

When Mephisto got to the guest room, he noticed that Goku and Ron were in a room sitting on the bed. Ron seemed to be showing Goku a family album and was grinning as he pointed at the pictures. He chuckled then entered the room and looked around. “Cozy,” he pointed at a spot on the floor, waved his hand and Goku luggage appeared in that spot. He then looked at Goku “I'll be leaving now Goku,” Goku got up and hugged Mephisto tightly. “Try not to show off your strength too much okay Goku? And no flying, only slight hovering.” Mephisto muttered into Goku’s ear.

Goku pouted but nodded “Okay Lu- erm… Mephisto.” he smiled sheepishly.

Mephisto chuckled then ruffled Goku’s hair “I hope you enjoy it here Goku.” he then gave Goku the twin devise that he had given to Gohan. Goku clicked the conversation side button and listened. 

Suddenly Gohan voice could be heard from the device “Goku? Is that you?”

Goku grinned “Hey brother! How's the Lovegoods home been treating you?”

Gohan could be heard letting out a small laugh “It's defiantly interesting! The grassy plains are so peaceful and perfect for training! How was the Weasleys?”

Ron leaned over and yelled into the device “HELLO GOKU’S BROTHER!”

A small yip from Gohan could be heard “Hey! Not so loud! That hurt my ears baka!”

Goku laughed “Sorry Gohan, that was one of the kids we're gonna go to school with. His name is Ron.”

Gohan chuckled “Hello Ron. Hey Goku, how's Piccolo doing? I know how he is around other people he doesn't know and I was kind of worried for him.”

Mephisto took the device and held it up “Piccolo is doing fairly well, he's pretty eager to leave though.”

“Oh hey Mephisto. I'm glad to hear he's fine. I kind of hope he picks my host family. I think he'd like the secluded tranquility of the plains. It kind of reminds me of his home. I even found a underground lake with a waterfall a couple miles out!”

Mephisto chuckled “I'll be sure to tell Piccolo that, he would definitely like it.” he combed his hand through his hair “Well I'll see you later Gohan, have a good rest of the day with your new host family!”

“Bye Mephisto!” Gohan said, a lighter voice that could only be Luna could be heard saying the same thing.

Mephisto patted Goku head again then left to go back outside. He walked out the door and looked to his left and saw Piccolos hooded form levitating off of the ground in his meditating position. He walked over and Piccolo dropped to stand. Mephisto turned back to Molly and Arthur then bowed “Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Please take good care of Goku.”

Arthur bowed back out of politeness “It was our pleasure Mephisto.”

Molly smiled warmly “He'll fit in just fine! He seems to have already made friends with Ron and the twins.”

Mephisto smiled back then held out his arm for Piccolo, the two of them apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron.

When they were in the room, Mephisto put his hands on his hips and looked at Piccolo who had pulled down his hood and took off his turban. “What are your thoughts?”

Piccolo sat down cross-legged on the bed then massaged the base of one of his antennas “That last group was too loud for my ears. It was too crowded as well.” 

Mephisto nodded “What about Malfoy Manor?”

Piccolo growled “And have to listen to that spoiled pale brat screech to his parents? No way.”

Mephisto sat down on the bed “Lovegood house it is then?” he tapped his knee “Oh, to make that home a perfect Host Family to you, Gohan wanted me to inform you that he found a large underwater lake with a waterfall a couple miles away from the house.”

Piccolo’s antenna perked at the word waterfall “Is that right?” he crossed his arms “Lovegood family it is then. It's only the two of them and then you include Gohan and myself to make four. A good number and being near someone I know and trust will put my nerves at ease.”

Mephisto nodded then stood up and held out his arm again “Shall we leave?” Piccolo nodded and grabbed onto Mephisto’s arm and they both apparated into the Lovegood household.

Xenophilius stood up quickly from the chair he was in “Merlin’s beard Mephisto! Are you trying to give the old man a heart attack?” he held a hand over his heart then shook his head at Mephisto who was trying his hardest not to laugh “Anyway, I take it that Piccolo has chosen our humble abode as his house?”

Mephisto nodded then stepped away from Piccolo “Piccolo would like to show you something first.” he nodded to Piccolo who slipped the hood off of his head, he had on his turban again to hide his antenna.

Xenophilius was quiet for a minute then walked up to Piccolo, knelt down to him, put a hand on his shoulder then smiled warmly, “Green, pink, white or brown, it doesn't matter. You will not hear any judgement here in this house, not from me nor my daughter.”

Piccolo gave Xenophilius a miniscule smile then said quietly “Thank you.”

Gohan raced down the stairs and gave Piccolo a huge hug “I'm glad you decided to stay with us Piccolo!” he stepped back and scratched the back of his head, his cheeks were lightly dusted with pink. “Um… I know you don't sleep, so there's a spot near the window in the room we're staying in you'd like.” 

Piccolo smiled softly and nodded. 

“Let's put your things upstairs then shall we?” Mephisto said then started up the spiral stairs and the two followed. When Mephisto got to the bedroom, he noticed that there was a bedroll on the floor that Gohan was going to sleep in. In a more clear part of the room, Mephisto waved his hand and Piccolo’s single bag appeared on the floor.

Luna looked at it “Only one bag?” she tilted her head at Piccolo who nodded.

“Piccolo is able to conjure clothing by will so that bag just has all his school supplies.” Mephisto said. 

“Oh, okay.” she then floated away to her bed to lay down on it and read The Quibbler with her colorful glasses on.

“I'll be taking my leave now, I'll let you four get settled in and come back the day before you leave for school to check in on you guys.” Mephisto waved then apparated out of the house.


	7. Prince Vegeta At Malfoy Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Scenes Ahead

The rest of the day at Malfoy Manor since Vegeta was left there was interesting for the Malfoy family. They were surprised at the formal behavior that Vegeta showed. Even while just talking, he gave off a powerful and royal aura. A prince in his own right. In the Family room of the Malfoy home, Vegeta sat in a chair near the fireplace and put on a tear jerking performance when he told the story of how he became an orphan. Staring into the hearth with dead eyes or turning his head away at an emotional scene made the Malfoy family’s hearts break for this ‘poor broken soul’. Even pretending to try and cover up choking up or stuttering made Narcissa shed a few tears. Vegeta mentally patted himself on the back at his performance.

The next morning Vegeta woke up at 8 in the morning and went outside to the large yard. The wide open space was perfect for his morning training, even in this dimension he'd rather die than fall behind in his training to exceed Kakarrot. 

When Draco woke up that morning at 10, he went to check if their guest was awake yet. When he looked in the room, he was surprised to see that the room almost looked like Vegeta had never slept; he'd believe it too if he didn't see Vegeta go into his room last night. Draco went down stairs and saw his Mother looking out the window to their back yard “Mother, have you seen Vegeta?” his Mother pointed outside and Draco stood next to her then widened his eyes. What he saw was Vegeta with his back to the house wearing skintight blue pants, no shirt and doing one handed pushups with his legs straight in the air. The sweat covering his skin told him that Vegeta’s been out there for a while now. Draco opened the back door and when he got closer, he could hear a grunting voice call out with every bend of his arm.

“One thousand two hundred and ninety-seven… One thousand two hundred and ninety-eight… Hah... One thousand two hundred and ninety-nine… One thousand three hundred… You're not going to… Hn… Surpass me Kakarrot!”

Draco sat down on one if the stone benches and watched Vegeta with interest. He was definitely a strange boy. Who was this Kakarrot he was talking about?

Vegeta then flipped onto his feet, leaned down to grab a pitcher and downed the entire pitcher of water. Draco found himself staring at Vegeta’s Adam's apple bob as he downed the water and the water that didn't make it into his mouth dribble down his neck and muscled chest. Draco marveled at how much muscle was on the teenagers body and found himself staring at every bulge of muscle. 

Vegeta pulled down the pitcher and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. He then grabbed the towel he had taken earlier and started to wipe some of the sweat from his body. He stopped wiping the sweat from his abs when he noticed Draco sitting there and staring at him with a slight agape mouth. Vegeta smirked “Like what you see boy?” he flexed his arms.

Draco blinked out of his trance of the Godly body then ran his fingers through his hair and stood up and tried to put on his usual sneer “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just… observing. Not many people I know work out as intensely as you do.” Draco couldn’t help the dusting of pink that spread on his face. He then walked a bit towards Vegeta “So… Who’s this Kakarrot you were talking about?”

Vegeta walked closer to Draco and draped the towel around his shoulders “Kakarrot is another name for Goku, an associate of mine.” he ran his left hand’s fingers through his hair “Me and him have an ongoing race to see who is strongest. To my constant annoyance, Kakarrot is always one step ahead of me.” he growled then punched his left hands' palm with his right fist “I swear that one day I WILL surpass him!” 

The look in Vegeta’s eyes as he said that made Draco’s heart skip a beat at the intensity in them. Draco cleared his throat “Well, if you’re done out here, we can go get something to eat for breakfast.” Vegeta nodded then started walking inside, rubbing the side of his sweaty head with the towel on his shoulders then grabbing his shirt to put on. Draco followed him and couldn’t help but glance down at Vegeta’s perfectly muscled backside. Looking over the valleys of muscle that moved and flexed as he walked, the way his shoulder, arm and back muscles moved to rub the towel into his hair. Draco willed himself to look away as his face and body grew a bit too hot for comfort. He mentally scolded himself for getting flustered over a complete stranger he barely knew.

After breakfast, Vegeta excused himself to go and take a shower. Draco watched him go then stood up and went to his room to read. When he got to his rooms’ hallway he chuckled to himself, by read he meant take a peek at Vegeta while he was showering. He knew it was a bad thing and he would be extremely embarrassed if he was caught, but he couldn’t help but be curious. I mean, who could blame him for wanting to see the rest of that God-like body? He’s already see the top half of him so it’s only natural he’d want to see the rest… Right? He shook the negative thoughts from his head and walked into the spare room next to the bathroom and locked the door. On the wall that separated the bathroom and the room he was in, he placed a small 3 inch metal circle on the wall and tapped the side of it. Through the circle he could immediately see and hear everything in the next room. He knew the other person wasn't able to see or hear him because he’s used it to spy in on his parents secret meetings with the Death Eaters or if he feels like they are talking about him.

What Draco saw on the other side made his heart stop for a moment in shock then his pulse quicken in arousal. He saw Vegeta naked as the day he was born standing in the large shower, letting the water cascade down his body with his face tilted up at the water. He had his back to Draco so all he saw was that perfectly sculpted backside with rivulets of water rolling down every muscle and curve. He stared for a while at the long tail that swayed gentle from side to side; when he first saw the fluffy material yesterday and earlier, he had thought it was part of his outfit like a belt. He now had a sudden urge to stroke and pet it. The water weighed down his natural gravity defying hair so it fell gracefully around his shoulders. Vegeta started to rub shampoo into his hair, then when he rinsed it off and started to lather his muscled body in soap, Draco couldn’t help but let out a small moan. As Draco watched the show, he started to palm himself through his pajama bottoms and pant softly. 

As much as he tried to picture himself dominating Vegeta, his imagination led him to being aggressively dominated by that muscled form. Draco bit his bottom lip then pulled down his waistband to his pants and boxers, he started to stroke himself in a similar tempo to Vegeta rubbing his body with a washcloth. The small pants he was making turned into moans as he picked up the pace a little bit and ran his thumb over the head. “Hnn… F-fuck...” Since the circle was attached to the wall via magic, he sucked on his free hands’ fingers then reached and started to prod his opening. Draco’s never really had the desire to be fucked like that, but for some reason he had an intense desire to be pounded by the sexy teen he was watching. He moaned a bit louder when he saw Vegeta’s crotch when he had turned around in the shower. The size of it made Draco whine a bit; it was in a flaccid state and it was already bigger than his own! Draco slowly inserted his index finger and groaned softly at the intrusion “Fuuuck…” he breathed out. After working his index finger in and out a couple times, he slipped in his middle finger with a drawn out moan. He shut his eyes and stifled a loud moan by biting the inside of his cheek when he caressed his prostate then bucked his hips. 

A short grunt made Draco snap his eyes open and stare as Vegeta started to stroke himself in the shower. Draco’s mouth watered as he watched the very lewd display. Vegeta was, to Draco’s delight, leaning with his back against the wall and stroking himself hard and fast. His head was turned to the left as he thumbed his engorged head and stroked his length, Draco could see Vegeta’s pleasure filled face from where he was. With his free hand, Vegeta was bracing himself on the wall. 

“B-bloody Hell...” Draco moaned.

Vegeta's wet tail curled around his thigh and slid up and down slowly making him groan at the sensation, "Mm..."

Draco stared at the tail then wondering what it would feel like around his length. He then got a mental image of Vegeta bending him over with his arse in the air while he pounded into him with his tail stroking Draco’s manhood. That mental image combined with Vegeta's groans and growls, along with adding a third finger to his eager hole was too much for him. Draco turned his head into his shoulder and bit his lip as he came hard over his hand. As he slumped to the floor, he pulled out his fingers and felt his body twitch. He slowly brought himself back up to the circle and watched through lidded eyes as Vegeta continued to pleasure himself. 

 

When Vegeta had gotten into the shower and started washing his hair, he sensed an energy signature behind the wall to his far right behind him. He quietly huffed in amusement then decided that he would tease and torture the Peeping Tom; even though he couldn't see what it was, he could tell from Draco’s leaning position that he was looking through something to see him.

He flexed his arm muscles as he washed his hair with the shampoo that was left for him. He wanted to draw out the eagerness he thought Draco would have to see his manhood so he didn't turn around as he washed his body. He slid his fingers sensually over every muscle he could reach, coating them and massaging in the pleasent smelling soap. He grabbed the washcloth and continued the flexing and rubbing show, he kept in mind to try and not get aroused yet. 'That came later~' he thought evilly.

After he finally washed his body he slowly turned around and rinsed off the soap on his back and scrubbed the soap that had made its way into his tail.

The sensation of stroking his sensitive tail made him purr softly and he felt heat flood his lower regions. He finally took a hold of his slowly rising length and stroking it twice before letting out a grunt of pleasure. The energy signature of Draco spiked slightly and Vegeta moaned softly as he realized Draco was getting off on watching him. He leaned more against the wall and turned his head towards where Draco was and closed his eyes. He usually didn't want people to see his face but he did it this time for the Hell of it.

Vegeta willed his tail to curl around his thigh and he shuddered at the sensation in his tail and sensitive thigh. He moved his tail up and down his thigh, stroking it slowly drew out the pleasure more as he groaned a bit louder. He suddenly remembered something Nappa had said about Saiyan tails and how they could be used to bring someone over the edge of pleasure. He reached down to grab his tail then ran his thumb over the tip like he did to his manhood. “Ah!” Vegeta’s eyes shot open and his knees buckled at the sensation. On his knees now, he slide his tail between his legs and had it flush with the underside of his throbbing length. He gripped both his tail and manhood and started to stroke them hard. “Nnn! Oh K-Kami!” after that he let out a string of Saiyan curse words as he sped up his strokes. He reached around to stroke the base of his tail and within seconds his back arched and his head snapped back as he saw stars in his vision. He bucked into his hand as he came hard over his hand, tail and shower floor. He rolled onto his back and let the shower water cascade of his body, the drops that hit his still sensitive head made him twitch. After his breathing evened out, he noticed that Draco’s energy signature had moved near his bedroom down the hall. He chuckled to himself then sat up and turned the water off. He dried himself off by flaring his Ki, wrapped the towel low around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom with his training pants and shirt in hand. His tail was waving behind him, still in the happy afterglow of his orgasm. When he walked down the hall to his room, he noticed that Draco was dressed and leaning on the wall opposite of his room with his head down.

When Draco noticed Vegeta coming down the hallway he picked up his head and before he could help it, a light pink appeared on his cheeks. “Have a nice shower?” he asked trying to sound casual.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow the nodded and stretched his arms over his head in a cat-like manner “Very nice. It's always nice to wash the sweat off of myself after a workout.”

Draco turned his head towards the door but couldn't help but look at the V-Line that stretched when Vegeta reached upwards “I ah… was wondering if you had any casual clothing. Mephisto mentioned that you had your school supplies and uniform, but he didn't say anything about regular clothing.”

Vegeta used his tail to fix his slipping towel “I have regular clothing, thank you for your concern though.” He then walked into his room with a slight sway of his hips and closed the door. He went over to his clothing bag and chuckled. Getting that kid to fall for him was easier than he thought! He'll have that spoiled blonde around his finger within a week or so. He shook his head 'No… I'm having way too much fun teasing him, I think I'll draw this out as long as I can.'

Vegeta put on a tight fitting black shirt, dark blue pants, comfortable shoes then pulled on his white gloves. He took out his wand from its case and inspected it. He pulled out his first year spell book to practice some basic spells. He looked at the instructions for a spell called Reparo. He picked up a plate that he had taken from the kitchen earlier that day and cracked it in half with ease. He placed it on the bed and pointed at it. He glanced at the book and copied the wand movement shown “Reparo.” Nothing happened so Vegeta growled then pointed at it again and said more clearly “Reparo.” The plate shuddered then attached itself to its other half. Vegeta grinned then picked up the plate to inspect it “Fascinating,” He then turned and dropped it onto the floor and it shattered into multiple pieces. He waved his wand over the scattered pieces and said “Reparo!” The pieces wiggled, then as if moved by a magnet, moved together to reform as an undamaged plate. 

“Practicing I see?”

Vegeta turned around to see Lucius standing in the doorway watching him. “Yes,” he picked up the plate to look at it to make sure it was completely whole again. “My fighting skills are the ones i find more familier, wand magic is not something i’m completely confident in.” 

Lucius walked towards Vegeta “Fighting? So you are a wizard who likes to use his fists hm?”

Vegeta smirked then put down the plate on the desk “Yes I am. I also excel at controlling my Ki.”

Lucius furrowed his brow “Ki? Is that some form of magic your family uses?”

Vegeta nodded “It is pure energy that I can expel through my body. I can show you outside if you wish.”

“I would very much like to. You have got me curious to see this form of magic.” Lucius said then walked out the door and downstairs to the back yard.

Vegeta followed him then continued walking into the yard. He held out his hand then turned his head “Stay back,” he called back to Lucius who took a couple steps back. Vegeta turned his head back then felt the usual feeling of Ki building in his palm. A small ball of yellow energy formed in his outstretched hand and he blasted it at a nearby tree that disintegrated. He threw an energy ball into the air, and when it got close enough, he jumped up almost 5 times his height and slammed it into the ground 2 yards out. When he landed on his feet, he turned to Lucius with a smirk.

Lucius stood there with wide eyes then clasped his hands together “That was marvelous Prince Vegeta!” he smiled in awe “Truly you are a wizard with extraordinary potential and abilities!”

Vegeta’s smirk grew wider with the praise. “Thank you Mr. Malfoy.” he walked over to him then withdrew his wand that he had been hold with his tail. “Now that I have shown you my abilities, will you help me learn some more spells? As i said, the concept of using wands for magic is still something foreign to me.”

Lucius nodded “Of course, what kind of spells would you like to know?”

Vegeta tapped his wand into his hand in thought then smirked “  
Curses, Jinxes or Hexes look fun. The book I have doesn’t have that many in them and are mostly harmless to an extent.” 

Lucius got a wicked look in his eye and grinned “Curses, Jinxes and Hexes hm? An interesting choice.” he pulled his wand from his cane “Lets try a few curses first...” 

An hour and a half later, Vegeta mastered the spells Reducto, Geminio, Petrificus Totalus, Expulso, Relashio, Flipendo, Levicorpus, Oppugno, and Colloshoo. Many of the spells were used on the many servants of the Malfoy Manor much to Vegeta’s delight. He was thoroughly enjoying his time here; it reminded him a lot of his home on Vegetasai. 

“Well done my Prince!” he stopped then chuckled “Ah, sorry about that. Got carried away with the titles.” 

Vegeta smiled a bit “It’s alright. It makes me feel like I am back home.” he looked up at the sky “Hm, it is around four already. I am going back inside, I have some books I need to catch up on.” 

Lucius nodded “Let us take our leave then, Prince Vegeta” Lucius smiled softly then started walking to the manor. 

Vegeta looked after Lucius then shook his head and smirked “Too much like home indeed…” he then followed after Lucius.

 

Draco was in his bedroom when he started watching Vegeta perform his unique light magic and when his Father had started to teach him what he saw were different types of Curses and Hexes. As he watched Vegeta follow his Father back inside, he idly wondered what it would be like to be put into a binding spell and fu- Draco smacked his cheek then furrowed his brow. Since when was he this perverse? He flopped unceremoniously onto his bed and covered his eyes with one hand. He needed to last at least two more days before school started. He suddenly sat up quickly. 'Most Slytherins are people who have at least a small darkness in their hearts and minds... So Vegeta is definitely going to be put into Slytherin house' he groaned aloud. He’d be forced to see Vegeta everyday if Vegeta was put into Slytherin house! A growing heat to his face made him wonder whether or not it was a good thing or bad thing to be able to see Vegeta all the time, everyday. A small pang in his lower regions told him it was a good thing because then he’d be near that work of art body. A second pang in his brain told him it would be bad, it would distract him way too much and possibly hurt his mental health with all the pining he was doing over this strange teen. 

He turned on his side in a semi-fetal position then worked his hand down to his crotch and palmed himself “Mmhm…” he shuddered then brought up the memory of Vegeta stroking himself and the look on his face when he brought his tail into the mix. The faces that Vegeta had made Draco’s cock throb, they were way too sexy and lewd. He started to fantasize another sex scene where they were laying down on the bed on their sides, grinding their hips together, running their hands all over each others bodies, and kissing as if they were each others lifeline. “Hn.. God…” he curled up a bit tighter as he slipped his hand inside his boxer waistband and tugged at his throbbing sex. “Mmm... V-Veget-aaah…” Draco brushed his thumb over the slit, sliding pre over the sensitive head. He reached under his shirt with his free hand and started to roll his left nipple with his fingers. “Nhh…” he bucked his hips and started to stroke faster. His scrunched his eyes shut as he felt the tell-tale signs that he was about to climax, he withered in pleasure as he sped up “Ah.. Get-aaah…” 

His heart stopped as he heard his door open and a familiar gruff teenagers voice called out: 

“Hey Drac-” Vegeta paused as he looked at the scene before him. He looked over the half curled up form of Draco who was obviously masterbating and he just walked in on it. His eyes fluttered a bit as he breathed in the lewd musk of sex that floated through the room. Vegeta quickly regained his composure and sneered “When you're done playing with yourself, your Mother wanted me to tell you that dinner will be ready in 20 minutes.” Vegeta took a moment to take in the stunned Draco with his eyes then feigned annoyance “You better be done then.” He left and closed the door behind him.

Draco by then was in intense pre-orgasmic ecstasy. As soon as Vegeta left, his mind caught up to him and he realized the object of his lust saw him in this state. Draco choked out a moan as he stroked himself thrice then moaned out “Vege-taaaa!” into his pillow and came onto his hand and blanket. He shuddered violently then looked at his cum spattered hand. He rolled onto his back and slowly licked the cum off of his hand and stroked his exposed pale stomach with the other hand, still in his post-orgasm haze. He reached over for his wand, waved it once and the evidence of his activities vanished, the smell of sex vanished as well. “Bloody Hell… What's wrong with me?”

When Vegeta had closed the door and stood there for a minute, he was listening to Draco’s moans. As he listened, he could still taste the musk on his tongue and the scent of Draco’s sex in his nose. He shuddered then tried to calm his body as he walked down the stairs. 

 

Dinner went well minus the slight awkward looks Draco was flashing at Vegeta as they ate. When the meal was finished, Vegeta told the Malfoy’s that he was going to retire to his bedroom and be in there till he went to bed. Narcissa tried to entice him with dessert but Vegeta respectfully declined and left to go to his room.

Once in his room, Vegeta left his door wide open and started to practice some of his contortion poses in the middle of the room. The plan in his mind was to continue torturing the young Draco Malfoy by showing off his flexibility when Draco had to walk by his room to get to his own room. Hey, if he could give the kid good images for wet dreams where he was the star, why not exploit it? He took off his shirt and got into his skin tight grey workout pants and started off by stretching his muscles and limbs; the positions he wanted to do would need plenty of stretching beforehand. 

Just like Vegeta predicted, after having the dessert, Draco was walking back to his room. When Draco saw that Vegeta's door was open, his curiosity got to the best of him and he found himself poking his eyes around the door frame. The scene that greeted him almost had him on his knees.

Vegeta has sensed Draco walking his way so he decided to pull off one of his favorite -and sexy according to Bulma- positions. He turned so he was facing the door, bent down then went into his hands with his legs straight in the air. Just as Draco peeked around the corner, Vegeta started to slowly spread his legs, getting wider… and wider… and wider… Until he was just past a normal split. With his Saiyan hearing, he heard Draco suck in his breath and he suddenly smelled a small wave of arousal coming from his doorway. He snapped his legs back upright then slowly moved his right leg forwards and his left leg back into a sideways split. He then removed his right hand from the ground and used it to pull on his leg closest to that hand. He grunted slightly but continued to pull till he couldn't do it without it being uncomfortable. He suddenly snapped his legs back up and lowered himself onto his chest. He then bend his back till he was completely bent in two, his ass pretty much touching his head. He heard and felt a pleasant pop in his back and groaned softly at it “Mm.. that one felt good.” he rumbled. His tail wiggled a bit in its place around his waist in approval of the pop. He lowered his legs then grabbed his wand that he had put nearby with his tail and waved it “Accio Advanced Potion-Making Book” The book flew over to him on the floor and he started flipping through it, his tail waved absently in the air still holding his wand.

Draco crept to his room after Vegeta had called over the book; if he had stayed there any longer he might’ve pounced on the young Prince and begged him to fuck him. Draco flopped onto his bed, covered his eyes and groaned; with the images of how flexible Vegeta was, it was going to be a long night.


	8. Blooming Passion At The Lovegood's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Scenes Ahead

Xenophilius Lovegood was completely fascinated with the fact that Piccolo didn't need to sleep or consume anything other than water. He was also amazing with the power that Gohan and Piccolo could wield without the aid of a wand.

After they had their five o’clock dinner, Piccolo followed Gohan to that underground cave he had found. Luna watched from her bedroom window as Piccolo and Gohan flew away, she thought that they looked pretty as they flew off into the dark blue sky. 

When they got to the cave entrance, Piccolo looked around then entered the dark entrance. As they walked, Gohan and Piccolo were consumed in darkness. Gohan held out his hand and a small ball of light appeared in his hand. The soft light casted sharp shadows on Piccolo’s face as he looked at Gohan to his right. 

“It's just up ahead.” Gohan said. He stopped then turned to Piccolo “Wait here,” Gohan suddenly put out his light and they were submerged in darkness once again. 

With his keen hearing, Piccolo picked up the familiar sound of a waterfall and the footsteps of Gohan that told him that he was walking away towards the waterfall sound. There was a small glow of light ahead that had Piccolo wanting to walk towards it, but he waited for Gohan to come back. He could barely make out Gohan as he reappeared and gently took his hand.

“Come on,” Gohan turned around and led Piccolo towards the soft glow. 

When they reached the source of the glow, Piccolo's eyes widened. The waterfall and body of water Gohan had described was there alright, but what Gohan had neglected to include was the hundreds of crystals that were the source of the glow. 

“Gohan…” he breathed “It's…” he tightened his grasp on Gohan hand and looked at him “Beautiful…”

Gohan smiled sheepishly “I found out that the crystals absorb the energy I put into them with a concentrated Ki ray. That's what's making them glow.” he let go of Piccolos hand and walked over to the lake edge. He looked down into it then turned to Piccolo “D-do you like it?” 

Even in the dim lighting Piccolo could make out the blush on Gohan’s face. He walked up to Gohan then looked around. After absorbing the rooms details he put his focus back to Gohan and smiled softly “Of course I do Gohan,” he reached out and stroked the side of Gohan’s hair and face then jerked his hand back “Ah, yeah. It's… Amazing.” To hide the purple blush growing on his cheeks, he turned and walked over to one of the crystals to look at it.

Gohan had held his breath when Piccolo had touched his face. He finally let out the breath and said “Great, uh… I'm glad you... That you like it Pic.” he scratched the back of his head and looked at the lake and waterfall “Erm… do you, um, want to go for a swim? The water is like liquid crystal it's so clear.”

Piccolo turned his head “Swim?” he turned to face Gohan then looked at the lake “Sure, it looks nice.” he walked over to the lake and started to pull off his clothing.

Gohan stood a couple feet away from Piccolo and watched Piccolo out of the corner of his eye as he got himself undressed. 

Piccolo was the first to walk into the water, he was up to his hips when he cupped his hands in the water and took a sip. “It's so clean,” he took another long drink from his hands then dove under the water to the deeper end.

Gohan was stripped down and was up to his knees in water when Piccolo came back up again. Gohan’s breath caught in his throat for a second when he saw Piccolo reaching up to wipe the water from his eyes. He watched as streams of water ran down his head, neck, chest and kept going down. When Gohan finally snapped out of it, he saw that Piccolo had walked over to the waterfall and was holding a hand out to cup the water.

Gohan walked over to Piccolo as he was taking a drink from his cupped hand. “I really am glad you like it Piccolo, I wanted to find some place you could feel a bit at home.” he rubbed his left arm and looked down.

Piccolo noticed this and tilted his head as he turned to face Gohan “Is something bothering you?” His voice filled with concern for his student.

Gohan flinched slightly then ran his fingers through his hair “C-could you do something for me? It's nothing big, I promise.” 

Piccolo nodded “Of course, what do you want me to do?”

Gohan shuffled in the water that was up to his waist “Could you… close your eyes for a moment? Just till I say to open them.”

Piccolo looked at Gohan with a raised eyebrow then shrugged “Easy enough,” he then closed his eyes.

Gohan’s heart pounded in his chest and ears as he slowly moved forwards. When he was almost chest to chest with Piccolo, he gently pressed his lips to Piccolo’s green ones and placed his hands on Piccolo’s upper arms.

Piccolo melted slightly into the kiss, kissing back for a second before pushing on Gohan’s chest “G-Gohan! You shouldn't do that!” the look on Piccolo’s face read flushed and nervous.

Gohan put his hand on Piccolo's wrist, lifted his hand and kissed the knuckles “Why not?” he nipped the top of his middle finger as he stared at Piccolo.

Piccolo was finding it hard to resist the lust filled look the Half-Saiyan was giving him. “Because… You're married and h-have a child!” he started taking deep breaths to keep himself calm, but the expressions that boy was giving him and Gohan caressing his hand in a sensual way made it hard for him to think. 

Gohan intertwined his fingers with Piccolo’s and pressed his chest flush with Piccolo’s green muscled chest. “Oh come on Piccolo. You of all people know that I wasn't happy with Videl.” he kissed Piccolo’s neck and sighed “Yes, I will be forever grateful for the beautiful daughter she has given me,” he leaned back and took Piccolo’s face in his other hand “But she is not the woman I married anymore. She's not the fighter I fell for, nor is she the object of my affection or desire.” he placed a chaste kiss on Piccolo’s lips, then Gohan whispered “I fell for you long before Videl came along, it just took this long for me to realize its extent.” he leaned up and kissed then licked the length of Piccolo's pointed ear. To Gohan’s delight, he heard a low moan erupt from Piccolo and felt his body stiffen. As he pushed himself completely flush with Piccolo, he felt something poking his stomach. He slid a hand along Piccolo’s thigh and when he brushed over the crotch area, he was greeted by a surprising and welcoming phallic object. Gohan raised an eyebrow “When did you get this? I thought all Namekians were asexual.” 

When Gohan touched Piccolo’s length, the Namek tried to not let his knees buckle, but he couldn't stop the groan that slipped past his lips “Kami says… Nn…. That my body evolved to a-accom-modate the two... gendered s-species of planet E-Earth…” he panted softly as Gohan started to slowly stroke his length. 

Gohan grinned slyly “I guess that's a good thing hm?” he then whispered “I want you to touch me.” Gohan took Piccolo’s hand and placed it on his hip. Piccolo took the hint and slid his hand over to Gohan’s throbbing cock. “Oh Kami…” Gohan panted as Piccolo grasped him.

Piccolo twitched then said “Could you not call out to him during… this? I'd rather you not call out to a being that is part of me but isn't me. It just makes things awkward.”

Gohan nodded then smirked up at Piccolo and pressed more into his hand “Mmm… so you'd rather me calling out your name? Piccolo?” he floated up a bit and took one of Piccolo’s antenna into his mouth and sucked on it.

Piccolo went a ridged as a board then let out a loud moan at the sensation of his sensitive antenna being molested. “Nn… Go-haaaan…” he suddenly felt something wrap around his thigh. 

When he reached down to grasp said object, Gohan bucked “Gaah! Nnnh…” Piccolo decided that it was Gohan’s tail and he started to stroke it which caused Gohan to become a grinding, withering mess in front of him “Mmm... P-Picco-loooo…” Gohan panted heavily in Piccolo’s ear “Please… I w-want… you…” 

Piccolo groaned at the tone of voice the Saiyan was using, lifted him up bridal style and carried him over to the shallower end of the lake. He was going to go onto the shore when his knees buckled and hit the water; Gohan had taken his antenna into his mouth again, started caressing his ear with his right hand and was rubbing whatever skin he could reach with his left hand, “Nn… Gohan.. You'll be my death…”

Gohan shifted his body so he now had his arms around his green neck, had his legs wrapped around Piccolo’s waist and was grinding against his hard length “Just make sure you don't die right now, I'm not done with you yet.” he smirked then leaned in and kissed him hard.

Piccolo groaned into the kiss and slipped both of his hands to grasp Gohan’s ass. He dug his claws in slightly and heard Gohan hiss then moan and continue grinding against him. He then retracted his claws and rubbed up and down Gohan’s twitching entrance.

“Unnn.. Please Piccolooo!” Gohan begged, his tail wrapped itself around Piccolos wrist to encourage him.

Piccolo submitted to the whining and panting in his ear and slowly inserted his middle finger.

“Oooh…” Gohan shuddered at the intrusion but ground his hips downwards all the same.

Piccolo then slipped in his index finger and angled his fingers toward what he remembered reading about male prostates. The result of the prodding didn't disappoint Piccolo; the whine and moaning noises increased with every caress of the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Mmm… Pic-Piccoloooo!” Gohan howled and tilted his head back in bliss.

Piccolo took this opportunity to nip and lick Gohan’s exposed neck. His fangs accidentally drew a bit a blood, but he found that he very much enjoyed the coppery taste.

Out of curiosity, he suddenly pulled his fingers out which got him a whine from Gohan, grabbed his tail and and slowly started to push it into his entrance.

“Wh-what are y-youu… Ooh… Mmnn…. Fuuuck…” the trembling boy in his arms shuddered and moaned loudly as his hole was being fucking by his sensitive tail. Soon he was fucking himself without the help of Piccolo “Naaaah! S-so gooo-ood!” Gohan withered and pressed his face into Piccolo's neck.

Piccolo shuffled closer to the shore and laid Gohan’s back on it but hitched Gohan’s legs over his shoulder so he was face to face with his crotch. He then leaned forwards and licked the full underside of his length and Gohan howled out his pleasure. When Piccolo took his length onto his mouth, he had to hold into Gohan’s hip so he wouldn't buck up too hard.

“Nnnaaah! PI-CCOLOOO!” Gohan moaned out; Piccolo was swirling his long purple tongue around his cock. He thrusted his tail into himself faster then tightened his legs grip around Piccolo's head. With a particularly hard suck from Piccolo, Gohan saw stars and moaned out loudly in ecstasy. He bucked his hips as he spurred rope after rope of cum down the Namekian's eager throat. Only after his hip jerking had subsided did Piccolo remove his heavenly mouth from his manhood.

Piccolo’s hand moved to his tail and slowly pulled it out earning a long groan from Gohan. He then removed Gohan’s legs from his shoulders and placed them at a bent position on the floor, wide enough to give him a good view of Gohan’s twitching crotch. He looked at Gohan through lidded eyes and he slowly stroked his own need “Mm.. you look so beautiful Gohan…” he leaned forwards and placed himself between Gohan’s legs then captured his lips with his own. He reached down and started to bring Gohan’s sensitive length back to life. 

Gohan wiggled under him and moaned “Please Piccolo…” he then grabbed his thighs and pulled them back “Please…”

Piccolos breathed hard as he saw Gohan display himself for him “Oh fuck… Gohan…” he groaned out and slid his hands downwards on the underside of Gohan legs which shuddered eagerly. He clutched Gohan’s legs then slowly inched his throbbing length into Gohan. 

“Oh…. K-” he stopped himself from calling out to Kami and groaned out “Nn… Piccolo…” 

Soon Piccolo was fully seated and his hips were completely pressed against Gohan’s hips. Piccolo leaned his head down and kissed Gohan then muttered “You feel so damn good…” He heard a purr rumble from Gohan’s chest from the praise but cut it off when he pulled out and then pushed back in. In the back of his head, he made a mental note to ask why Gohan was so slick inside the area he had thought should need lubrication. He then pushed that thought away for now and focused on the task at hand; pleasuring the beautiful creature under him.

With every thrust of his hips, Gohan moaned louder and breathed harder. His tail wrapped itself around Piccolos wrist again and Piccolo grabbed it then slowly brought the tip to his lips. He gave the slick tip a lick and rolled the odd flavor that came off of it in his mouth; it had a smooth musky flavor that he found he enjoyed. While thrusting harder into the moaning Gohan, he took the tail into his mouth and groaned as the musky substance filled his mouth and the scent filled his nose. He then reach with his other hand and stroked Gohan length.

Gohan screamed out in pleasure as three different areas of his body were being touched; his ass pounded into mercilessly by Piccolo's thick green cock, his tail being molested by that sinful mouth and tongue, and his length being pumped by Piccolo's hand. He suddenly turned Super Saiyan as he screamed, Piccolo moaned at the sight of the blonde Saiyan crying out in ecstasy.

By the time Piccolo came groaning Gohan name, Gohan had came two more times. Piccolo collapsed on top of Gohan, still lodged deep inside him and breathing heavily.

“Mmm… Piccolo…” Gohan’s hair finally faded to black. He wrapped his arms and legs around Piccolo then kissed his neck. “That was amazing.”

Piccolo could only nod and shiver as his sensitive cock was reacting to the still twitching hole his was in. 

Gohan lifted Piccolo's face with both hands so he could see his face; Piccolo was still panting with parted lips, face flushed purple, his eyes were glazed over and fluttering, Gohan glanced up when he felt something brush his hair and saw that his antenna where in his hair and they were both quivering. 

He kissed Piccolo and murmured “You were fantastic Piccolo,” 

Piccolo nodded then pulled out his cock with a grimace. He laid down on his back and took a few shuddering breaths while staring at the ceiling.

Gohan turned on his side and caressed Piccolo’s chest with a finger “Was that your first orgasm?”

Piccolo’s breath hitched when Gohan touched him but then shook his head “No, it was not my first orgasm…” he looked at Gohan out of the corner of his eye “It was my first time having sex.” 

Gohan stared at Piccolo then kissed his cheek “I'm glad I was your first then.”

Piccolo turned onto his side and touched the side of Gohan’s face “I am glad as well, I don't think I could imagine doing this kind of thing with anyone else but you… Gohan.” he pulled Gohan’s face to his and kissed him deeply. 

They spend a couple more minutes caressing and kissing each other until Piccolo finally sat up and clothed himself with a finger “We should get going, Xenophilius will be worried.” he held out a hand to help Gohan stand as well. 

Gohan took Piccolo’s hand, stood then grimaced in pain. Piccolo put out his hand to steady him “I'm fine, really.” Gohan assured him. Piccolo nodded then turned towards the entrance of the cave to let Gohan get changed.

As Gohan bent over to get his clothes and stood back up, he felt a liquid run down the back and side of his leg. He realize with a blush that it was Piccolo's cum running down his leg. Just that thought alone made Gohan’s length twitch with arousal. He reached around and poked a finger into his hole and realized something when he was up to his knuckles; Piccolo had literally filled him to the brim. A mental image of Piccolo cumming wave after wave of cum into him until it was spilling out made him shudder. 

“You ready?” 

Piccolo's voice brought him back and he quickly got changed then walked over to Piccolo. He wrapped his arms around Piccolo’s waist and kissed the back of his neck “Ready when you are.” Gohan purred.

Piccolo chuckled then took Gohan’s hand and walked side by side with him out of the cave. When they took to the air, they were still holding hands. 

When they saw the house in sight, they let go and touched down at the front steps. Xenophilius opened the door and grinned “Been off adventuring?”

Gohan grinned “Yes sir! I was showing Piccolo a spot I thought he'd like to use to meditate.”

Xenophilius nodded “A meditater hm? I myself enjoy the occasional meditation session.” he ushered them inside “Tea?” 

Piccolo shook his head 'No' and Gohan said “No thank you Mr. Lovegood. Thank you for offering though. I think we're going to go to bed.” the two of them went up stairs and looked around; Luna wasn't there. Gohan poked his head down stairs “Mr. Lovegood?”

Xenophilius turned to him “Yes?”

“Where's Luna?” 

Xenophilius shrugged “Outside somewhere probably, she'll be back in an hour or so. She likes to lay in the grass and look at the constellations, she's fascinated by them.” 

Gohan nodded then walked back over to Piccolo who had started his levitating meditation near the window. Gohan floated over to Piccolo and straddled his lap. “You know Piccolo…” he kissed the green man's neck. 

“What is it Gohan,” Piccolo murmured then started to rubbing circles on Gohan’s legs with both hands.

Gohan leaned up to Piccolo’s ear and whispered “You left quite the mess when you finished yourself back there…” he guided Piccolos hand into his boxers and to his leaking hole to prove his point.

Piccolo’s eyes widened at the feeling of his own cum dripping out of his student “Gohan… we can do anything here. It's not our house.” he bit his lip as Gohan used his own hand to poke Piccolo’s finger into his hole “Xenophilius might hear us.”

Gohan smirked “Then we'll have to be quiet now won't we?” he licked Piccolos ear then in a shuddering voice he said “Do you know what I want you to do to me?” Piccolo shook his head and exhaled deeply. Gohan groaned softly in his ear “I want you to take responsibility for filling me with your cum.” on the last word, he nipped Piccolos ear and rubbed his tail along Piccolos thigh.

Piccolo bit back a moan at the incredibly filthy language Gohan was using on him. This boy was definitely going to be the death of him. “Take responsibility huh?” he grabbed onto Gohan as he touched his feet to the floor “Then get on your hands and knees for me,” he said with a smirk; if Gohan was going to play dirty, he was too. 

Gohan bit his bottom lip then turned around and got on his hands and knees on the floor. He wiggled his ass at Piccolo and waved his tail in the air “How's this?” he turned his head to look at Piccolo. 

Piccolo went down on his knees, pulled off Gohan’s pants then slid his hands over Gohan’s enticing ass “Perfect…” he pulled Gohan’s ass cheeks apart and with a long purple tongue, licked a stripe from his balls to leaking hole. 

Gohan had to bite his arm to not let out a loud moan, he whispered “Oh fuck… that felt good…” 

Piccolo smirked then dove back in with his tongue and began to furiously fuck Gohan with his elongated tongue. He couldn't help but love the mixed taste of that slick he tasted earlier and the flavor of his own cum. He drank the mixture greedily as Gohan withered trying not to make noise. Piccolo then reach over to grasp Gohan’s tail and led it to his straining erection. Gohan took the hint and slithered his tail inside Piccolo’s Gi and started to stroke Piccolo’s length. 

Piccolo muffled his groan inside Gohan’s ass as he twisted and wiggled his tongue around. 

“Oh fuckfuckf….uck…” Gohan panted as quietly as he could. Piccolo’s talented tongue made it hard for him to concentrate on keeping quiet. He then got an idea and started to jerking himself off hard and fast; he had gotten the idea to get himself off quickly then he could go and pleasure Piccolo. His plan worked as Piccolo's tongue repeatedly attacked his prostate and his hand jerking himself off made him cum. He bit his arm hard to stifle his moan. 

Piccolo leaned back and licked his lips from the lewd meal. He could get used to a taste like that.

Gohan turned around and pushed Piccolo onto his back. Then put his hands on Piccolo’s upper thighs.

Piccolo was about to ask what he was doing but then had to bit his tongue to keep himself from crying out; Gohan had taken the head of his cock into his mouth and was sucking on it. Piccolo jerked his hips as Gohan’s tongue assaulted his urethra entrance. “Oh Gohan…” Piccolo breathed out. He wove his fingers into Gohan’s black hair and tugged a bit. He choked as Gohan decided to slowly take his entire length into his mouth and hum. Oh Kami the humming was going to drive him insane! He curled up a bit, grasping Gohan’s hair as he thrusted his hips upwards in a rocking motion. He couldn't help the rocking; the pleasure that this Half-Saiyan was giving him was too intense. He groaned out “G-Gohan… I-Im…” 

Gohan apparently understood him and picked up the pace, deepened his humming and wiggling his tongue in his mouth more. Gohan tail curled and uncurled in anticipation. “Nnn.. N-nhh.. Fu-” Piccolo stiffened and bit his arm to silence his yell as he came down Gohan’s throat. 

Gohan had felt the body above him stiffen and within seconds, he had taken a deep breath and shoved the green cock into his mouth, all the way down his throat. He felt cum splash the back of his throat and he drank it all down eagerly. He suddenly realized how much cum was really in his ass when cum started to dribble out the sides of his mouth. He moaned softly at the taste then gagged slightly as he started to choke. 

When Piccolo finally stopped his cum waves, Gohan was sure he had downed at least 2 cups of cum. Piccolo convulsed slightly then pulled away from Gohan’s mouth. He sat there panting with his eyes closed and then opened them to look at Gohan. His eyes widened as he took in Gohan state; Gohan had cum splattered on his lips, chin, neck and even the clothes on his chest. He was currently licking the cum off of his lips and chin while Piccolo stared at him. Gohan looked at Piccolo's eyes as he wiped a glob of cum from his neck and sucked on it. 

Piccolo groaned “You really are trying to kill me aren't you?”

Gohan grinned, leaned up and kissed him. Piccolo tasted himself on Gohan’s plump lips. Piccolo then poked his tongue into Gohan’s mouth and licked up the remaining taste of himself from that beautiful mouth. He leaned back and looked at Gohan’s dazed face “Yes, I'm certain you are.” he chuckled then reached for his wand

Gohan tilted his head “What are you doing?”

Piccolo grinned “Watch this,” he waved his wand and the cum slowly disappeared as well as the smell of it. 

Gohan laughed “That's a neat trick, very useful.” he pulls in his night clothing then crawled over to his sleeping mat and laid down on his back with his hands behind his head. Piccolo rolled his eyes, stuffed himself back into his bottoms then walked over to Gohan and looked down at him. Gohan looked up “Yes? May I help you?”

Piccolo chuckled then laid down opposite of Gohan so their heads were side by side “No, not really.” he looked at Gohan with gentle eyes “Just don't be a dream when I open my eyes tomorrow.”

Gohan pulled up his blanket then let out an amused noise “Wouldn't dream of it Pic.” he closed his eyes and when his breathing fell into a steady rhythm, Piccolo realized Gohan had fallen asleep. 

Piccolo sat up a bit and looked down at the boy. He kissed Gohan’s slightly parted lips softly then murmured “I love you… Gohan…”

When Luna came back from her star gazing, she drifted up to her room and looked fondly at the scene on the floor. Piccolo had fallen asleep next to Gohan (all that sex is bound to tired anyone out, even someone who doesn't technically need to sleep) and had his hand resting on Gohan’s bicep. Gohan was curled up facing Piccolo and had managed to kick off his blanket. Luna quietly walked over and drew the blanket over the two of them then got herself ready for bed.


	9. Goku And the Weasleys

“GOKU! BOYS! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!” Molly voice echoed through the house.

Ron was rudely awaken by the twins who dumped ice onto him “BLOODY HELL!” He threw a pillow at Fred “What'd you do that for?!”

“For scarin’ away our house guest.” George said with a smug look. 

Ron tilted his head and rubbed his cold ears “What'd mean?”

Fred jerked his thumb to the empty guest bed across the room “He wasn't there when we got here, so what did you do to scare ‘im away?”

Ron growled “I didn't do anything! Did you check outside?”

Fred and George looked at each other then at Ron “Why would he be outside?” they said in unison.

Ron facepalmed then dragged his hand down his face “Because, Goku had said that his favorite thing to do was train! Where else would he do that if not outside?”

Fred shrugged then George said “We didn't have that information little brother."

Fred poked Ron’s chest “Shame on you for hiding information on our guest from us Ronald.”

Ron grimaced at his full name then threw another pillow at Fred “Not my fault you didn't talk to him! Now get out so I can get changed!” Ron chased his brothers out of his room then got dressed.

When Ron got downstairs he looked at Ginny who was sitting at the table reading a magazine “Where's Fred and George at?”

She didn't look up “With Goku outside.”

Ron groaned at the thought of Goku being the victim of his mischievous brothers. “Thanks sis.” he walked out the back door and ducked his head as he heard an explosion sound in the sky and then the word:

“AGAIN!”

He looked up and saw Goku still in his night clothing flying high above them, then saw a fireball get shot at him by his brother Fred. He shouted at them angrily “What the Bloody Hell do you think you guys are doing?! Are you TRYING to kill ‘im?!”

Goku blasted the fireball with an energy ball then looked down at Ron with a huge grin “Don't worry about me Ron! They’re just helping me train!”

Fred put his elbow on Ron left shoulder and George put his elbow on the other side, both grinned “Yeah Ron, stop being a party pooper.” Fred said then aimed his wand at a huge log and chucked it at Goku who caught it, tossed it higher and flew up at it. When he got to it, he shot out his leg with a short yell and smashed it into mulch.

Goku flew down to Ron “Morning! Is breakfast ready?” 

Ron opened his mouth to answer but then Molly Weasley opened the back door “You boys done playing? Breakfast is on the table!”

Goku clapped his hands once then ran over to the door with his usual grin at the mention of food. Fred and George laughed then followed Goku inside. Ron sighed then walked after the three of them. 

“Morning Weasleys!” Arthur Weasley called out as he entered the dining room 

“Morning Dad.” replied the Weasley children.

“Ohayo Mr. Weasley!” Goku called out then turned to his food and clapped his hands together “Itadakimas!” he then started to dig into the home cooked meal.

Percy raised an eyebrow at Goku “What does that mean Goku?”

Goku gulped down the food in his mouth the wiped his mouth with a napkin on the table “It's just a phrase we say in my homeland before we eat. You say it when you are about to eat as a way of saying “I am about to eat and receive”. By receive I mean the lives of the animals and plants I may eat.” 

Percy nodded to show his understanding and Molly raised her eyebrows in surprise “Oh my, it's so formal.”

Goku finished his 3rd plate then looked at Molly “You know, if you want me to go hunting as a way to repay you guys for letting me stay here, I'd be completely fine with that.” he grinned “I hunt with Gohan for our family all the time back at home!”

Arthur chuckled “I don't think that'll be necessary right now young man. We'll be leaving for the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow anyway.”

“Yeah, maybe when ever we come back home for a holiday or over summer you could catch us a moose,” Said George.

“Or deer,” Said Fred

“Or a dragon!” laughed George.

Goku furrowed his brow “Why would I hurt a dragon?”

Molly scowled at the twins “Now knock that off boys, it's not funny.”

The twins shrugged then got up and left to go to their room. 

“Why are you against hurting dragons?” Ron asked, Goku looked genuinely upset at the thought.

Goku scratched the back of his head “Um… Well… Dragons are kind of sacred where I come from…” 

Arthur nodded “Fascinating, do you have the same kinds of dragons?”

Goku shrugged “I don't think so. Our dragons are miles and miles long and talk.”

Percy choked on his food “T-talk?” 

Goku grinned “Yup! Our local dragon is named Shenron! He's green.” he stood up and stretched “Ima go put on my Gi then train more now.” he bowed to Molly “Gochisousama deshita! Thank you for the delicious meal!” he then ran up the stairs.

When he got to his room and was going through his bags when he heard a knock on his door. “Come in!”

The door opened and he saw Ron come in “Still not changed?”

Goku stood up and smiled sheepishly “Yeah, I seem to have misplaced my Gi!”

Ron rolled his eyes and held out his wand “Accio Gi.” An orange Gi with a blue shirt flew into Ron hand and he handed it to Goku. 

“Thanks!” he put the clothes on the bed and pulled off his shirt.

“Woah.”

Goku put his night shirt on the bed and turned “What?”

Ron stared at Goku “You're ripped!”

Goku widened his eyes then looked frantically at his pants “Where?!”

Ron laughed then shook his hands “No no, I mean you have a lot of muscles. You must work out a lot!”

Goku stopped panicking then laughed with him “Oh yah, hehe. It's what I do for a majority of my day! Fighting is in my blood so I can't help but train!” he turned around again to pull off his pants. He was pulling on his Gi bottoms when he felt a hand pet his wagging tail “Nya!” he turned around to see Ron with his hand outstretched still.

“Ah, sorry mate. Couldn't help myself.” he shoved his hands into his pockets and took a couple steps back “It just looked really soft.”

Goku scratched his head “Um… it's ok.” he pulled on the blue undershirt then the orange Gi and tied his belt. He pulled on the blue wrist bands the looked at Ron “You can come along if you want,” he grinned then walked out the door and towards the backyard.

When Ron got to the backyard, he saw that Goku had started his stretches “What're you gonna do?”

Goku stretched out his leg “A few push up, sit ups, practice my kata then probably do some image training on the lake over there.” Goku leaned to his left then to the right to stretch his back.

“Image training?”

Goku bent backwards and grunted when he heard a pop “Yeah,” he stood upright “It's training with your mind by simulating a past battle or joining minds with someone else and you and that person fight in your minds.” he flipped onto his hands and started to do handstand push ups.

After he did an easy 100 handstand push ups and sit ups, he pulled his fists to either side his hips, separated his feet shoulder width apart and started his katas.

Ron watched Goku in awe, he was technically a wimp so what Goku was doing was way out of his reach. Mid way through Goku’s work out session, Fred and George as well as Bill -who was home to see his siblings on their last day before they leave to go to Hogwarts- had joined Ron in watching their guest. 

Goku ended his kata then walked over to the edge of the lake near the house. 

“What's he doing?” Fred asked Ron

“Don't know,” he shrugged and continued to watch.

Goku stepped out onto the water and walked across the top of it to what he thought was the center. He then tilt his head down, closed his eyes and started his image battle with an imaginary Frieza.

Bill walked over to the edge of the water and crossed his arms “He's a strange one that's for sure.”

Ron walked over then thumped himself on the forehead “Oh! He's doing something called um... image training! Yeah that's it!”

Fred and George joined the two of them “What the Bloody Hell is image training?” George asked Ron as Fred continued to watch Goku.

Ron scraped his head “Um… I think he said it was a sort of mental training where you reenact a past battle in your mind.” 

Bill cocked his head to the left as he watched the statue still Goku “Huh, never heard of that. Maybe it's some form of Meditation?” 

Ron shrugged then sat down “Probably. How you think he's standing on the water? Nonverbal spell?”

Bill tapped his chin “It's possible, but isn't he too young to know that kind of thing?”

Fred laughed “Come on Bill, have you not seen him? The kid can fly for Merlin’s sake!”

George nodded “He's probably using that flying ability to make it look like he's standing on the water.” 

Fred suddenly got an evil look on his face that made Bill twitch “What are you going to do Fred.”

Fred picked up a pebble and looked at it “Nothing much,” he then brought back his arm and chucked the pebble at Goku.

Goku’s arm shot out and caught the pebble without opening his eyes. He clenched his fist and the pebble turned to dust then he went back to his relaxed position.

The Weasley brothers stared with their jaws dropped. “Bloody Hell…” muttered Ron.

Fred and George nodded and said in unison “You said it,”

Bill blinked then grinned “Amazing sixth sense! He's really got some special abilities! I wonder if he's considering being an Auror when he grows up.”

Fred laughed “You sure you’d want someone like him as an Auror? I doubt someone with a hyper and overly happy personality like that will grow out of it anytime soon.” 

Bill was about to reply but all four of them suddenly jolted as the ground rumbled like an earthquake. “What the Bloody Hell was that?!” Ron yelled from his spot on the ground. 

Bill looked at the lake and saw that some sort of energy wave was rolling off of Goku as he stood, the water around Goku rippled outwards. “What’s he doing?” 

Ron stood up “I don’t know,” he turned and ran around the edge of the lake so he could get a look at Goku’s face. He widened his eyes as he saw the pain contorted face and the lines of blood that leaked out of his mouth “GOKU!” Ron shouted then jumped into the lake and started to swim towards him “GOKU!” 

Goku form flickered and his hair suddenly spiked and turned gold. The four Weasleys stared in awe as the hair grew a bit longer and then kept going. The energy aura around Goku spiked and Ron almost got thrown under the waves of water. 

Ron’s eyes stated as Goku’s face changed; his gold hair was down to his legs and spiky, his muscled grew more defined, his eyebrows were missing and his facial features hardened into a pained grimace. 

Goku’s eyes suddenly shot open and his body lurched. His eyes stared wide-eyed at the sky and his mouth opened in a silent scream. His form flickered and suddenly faded into his original black haired one. Goku eyes rolled into the back of his head and dropped into the water. Ron swam frantically forwards and dove under to find Goku who had gone under the water.

Bill snapped out of his shocked trance and whipped out his wand then pointed at the lake “Locomotor Goku!”

Arthur Weasley came running out of the house closing followed by Molly “What the Devil is going on out h-” his eyes widened as he saw Goku’s body get lifted out of the water and placed next to Bill who leaned over and put his head on his chest.

“Not breathing!” Bill exclaimed.

Arthur pushed Bill away and pointed his own wand at Goku “Anapneo!”

Goku’s eyes shot opened as he gasped and curled onto his side coughing.

Arthur glared at each of the boys “What happened here?” a splash from Ron getting out of the lake made him look away from Bill.

“Bloody Hell Bill, you couldn't have help me get out too?” Ron coughed then whipped his eyes of water. He looked up then froze as he saw the looked on his parents faces “Uh…”

Molly knelt down next to Goku who was now on his back with his eyes closed. “Poor boy!” she looked at the twins “Did you boys do something to him?” 

Fred and George shook their head. “No! Even we don't know what happened!” George said then looked down at Goku with worried eyes.

Bill sat next to Goku then looked at his Father “We really don't know what happened, he was fine before, but suddenly…” he shook his head “I don't know if you'd even believe me if I told you.”

Arthur frowned then stood up “Get the boy inside and on the couch. We'll talk about this later.” He walked back inside.

Molly twirled her wand and Goku started to float towards the house. She motioned for the boys to follow. “What did you see boys?”

Ron shook his head “It was unreal! He was glowing and stuff! It was really cool but scary at the same time.”

Bill scratched his neck “Is it possible he has so much power in him that he's unable to control it sometimes?”

Molly sighed “I don't know, Mephisto didn't mention anything like this. He just said that he was different than a normal wizard.” she look at Goku’s floating form; his face was peaceful at the moment but had a few lines of watered down blood on the side of his mouth.

Before they got inside, Molly cast a drying spell over Ron and Goku then brought everyone inside. She set Goku onto the couch and Arthur knelt down next to him.

“Goku?” Arthur gently touched Goku arm.

Goku groaned softly then his eyes fluttered open “M Wesley …?” he slurred.

Molly put a hand on her chest then exhaled in relief. She then bustled to the kitchen to start up a pot of tea. 

“Are you okay Goku?” Arthur lightly squeeze Goku’s arm. 

“M’kay…” he sat up and rubbed his eyes “That didn't go as expected… I'm sorry.”

Arthur blinked in surprise “What are you sorry about?” 

Goku reached up and massaged his shoulder with a wince “I lost control of my image training battle, somehow a person I didn't even know got in.”

Ron stood near Goku “What did he look like?” 

Goku popped his neck the sighed “Um, some cloaked guy. I couldn't see under the hood but I could tell he was really thin.” he smirked “But boy was he strong, I really underestimated him. He was a wizard though; he had a wand in his hand, kind of looked like a bone. My usual image battles are with foes or beings I know so this is a first.” 

Arthur looked up at the boys then at Goku again. Arthur had gone a bit pale “Did he say anything to you?” 

Goku chuckled “Nah, we were too busy fighting. I guess I got too carried away and turned Super Saiyan three. The fact I did that tells me his was stronger than he looks!”

Bill tilted his head “Super Saiyan three?” 

“Was that the form you were in? Is it some sort of power up spell?” asked Ron.

Goku blinked thoughtfully “Eh… sort of. It's something only me, Vegeta and Gohan can do.” 

Arthur stood up and no scratched the back of his head “Well… just try to keep that sort of thing under control okay Goku?”

Goku stood up and grinned “Sure thing Mr. Weasley.” he then went to the kitchen after he smelled the tea ready.


	10. Sirius Black - All Aboard The Hogwarts Express

The next day Goku and the Weasleys left for the Leaky Cauldron. Goku followed Ron around with his Owl, King Kai, on his shoulder. One thing led to another and they were suddenly running after a cat that had decided to chase Scabbers.

“I'm warnin’ you Hermione! Keep that bloody beast away from Scabbers or I'll change it into a tea cozy!” Ron seethed at the brown curly haired girl holding a squished face cat. Goku pet K-Kai and watched them fight; it was kind of amusing and it reminded him of when Trunks and Goten yelled at each other. Minus the physical fighting anyway.

“It’s a cat Ronald, what do you expect? It’s in his nature.” the girl called Hermione said while petting the ginger cat.

“A cat? Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with ‘air if you ask me!” Ron snapped. Goku then giggled; it kind of did look like a pig.

“That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush!” Hermione snapped back. She stroked the cat’s head as it meowed “It’s alright Crookshanks, ignore the mean little boy.” Goku was about to comment about her calling his friend a ‘little boy’ but stopped when Ron’s attention go caught by a boy on the stairs behind Hermione.

“Harry!” Hermione and Ron called out to the black haired teen on the stairs.

“Hi!” waved Goku at the new boy.

 

“Egypt? What’s it like?” the boy named Harry asked Ron after he had shoved the newspaper into his hands. Previous to the newspaper, Ron had introduced Goku to Harry who was a bit taken back by Goku bowing to him in greeting.

“Brilliant! Loads of old stuff like mummies, tombs. Even Scabbers enjoyed himself!”

“You know the Egyptians used to worshiped cats.” Hermione commented

“Yeah, along with the dung beetle.” Ron and Goku said. They both looked at each other then laughed. 

“Not bashing that clipping about again are you Ron?” one of the twins said as they both walked over.

“I haven’t shown anyone!” Ron exclaimed.

“No not a soul!” one of the twins said.

“Unless you count Tom,” the other twin said.

“The day maid” 

“The night maid”

“The cook”

“The guy who fixed the toilet.” Goku added and earned a frown from Ron.

“Mrs. Weasley!” the black haired kid next to Ron stood up and hugged Mrs. Weasley who hugged him back.

“Good to see you dear!” Molly smiled warmly at Harry.

“It’s good to see you too!” Harry smiled back.

“Now, got everything you need?” Molly asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said.

“Yes? All of your books?”

“Yeah it’s all up stairs.”

“All of your clothes?”

“Everything’s there.”

“Good boy.” Molly patted his shoulder.

“Thank you.” Harry said sheepishly.

“Harry Potter,” Arthur stuck out his hand.

“Mr. Weasley.” Harry took Mr. Weasleys hand and shook it.

“Harry, wonder if I might have a word?” 

“Yeah sure.” Harry followed Mr. Weasley behind a pillar as if to avoid unfriendly eyes.

Goku zoned everything out as he tilted his head to try and listen to the hushed conversation between Mr. Weasley and Harry. As they spoke, Goku noticed that Mr. Weasley was cautious about anyone who got to close and kept moved behind the pillars.

“... you need to know the facts…”

“... you are in danger…”

“...do with Sirius Black?…”

“... escaped from Azkaban…” 

“...13 years…”

“...Voldemort…” 

“... Don’t say his name…”

“...Black lost everything...”

“...you are the only thing that...”

“...power...”

“...kill me...”

“Goku?” 

His name being called snapped him back to the table “Huh?” he looked at Ron dumbly.

Fred laughed “Someone tired?”

Goku laughed as well and scratched the back of his head “A bit actually,” he then pet K-Kai who made a small noise from his place on his shoulder.

Hermione shook her head “It won’t do you good to be tired on your first day at Hogwarts, there’s so much to see!”

Ron shrugged “He’ll be fine, couldn’t he just take a nap on the train ride there?”

“That’s true,” Hermione tapped her chin..

Goku zoned out a bit again and thought about what he had heard; what exactly is going on? He hasn’t seen Mr. Weasley look that serious and worried before. And who is this Sirius Black guy they’re talking about? He’s heard the name Voldemort before from Mephisto but all he knew was that he was a dead bad guy. If he was dead, why were they still saying his name in hushed tones?

These were the thought in his head as they got onto the Hogwarts express. His mood lightened as he laughed at Ron for almost leaving his rat behind. The story Harry told about him almost blowing up his aunt made him laugh too. Hermione however wasn’t impressed at that “Honestly Ron, it’s not funny.” she had said when Ron said “Brilliant” in response to Harry. “Harry was lucky to be expelled.” she continued. 

“I think I was lucky enough to not be arrested actually.” commented Harry as they walked. 

“I still think it’s brilliant” Ron said.

Goku nodded “I think it’s pretty funny too.” Ron looked at Goku and grinned.

They passed by a room with only one person in it and Hermione said exasperatedly “Come on, everywhere else is full.” 

“Who do you think that is?” Goku asked as he sat down between Ron and Hermione.

“Professor R.J. Lupin.” Hermione said.

“Do you know everything?” Ron asked in an annoyed tone. “How is it that she knows everything” he asked Harry then looked at Goku who shrugged.

“It’s on his suitcase Ronald.” Hermione pointed up at the bag over the man’s figure. Goku mentally facepalmed at how obvious it was.

“Hey Ron, do you trust Goku?” Harry suddenly asked.

Ron nodded “Yeah, of course I do.” Goku wasn’t sure if he should be insulted by that or not.

Harry then looked at the man, “Do you think he’s really asleep?”

“Seems to be, why?” said Hermione looking at Lupin then at Harry.

Harry stood and closed the sliding door “I’ve got to tell you something.”


	11. Aliens And Dementors

What Harry told them pretty much filled in the blanks Goku had from the scattered pieces of conversation he heard from Mr. Weasley and Harry talking earlier. Ron and Hermione’s reactions were what Goku had predicted; worried and full of fear but strangely curious. They also answered his question about what Azkaban was, a stone island prison surrounded by reaper-like creatures that sucked the happiness and souls from living beings. 

The train suddenly lurched and Goku grasped the seat to keep himself from falling forwards on his face, “Why are we stopping?” he asked.

Hermione looked around “We can’t be there yet.” 

Goku and Harry stood up and looked out the doorway, many other kids were doing the same thing. 

The train suddenly rocked viciously and knocked Goku and Harry back into their seats, the door closed from the impact. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Ron exclaimed, his voice cracking slightly.

“Did we hit something or something hit us?” Goku leaned his body forwards and looked out the window.

“Maybe we broke down,” Harry looked at everyone and then the lights suddenly blinked off. 

“Ouch Goku that was my foot!” Hermione gasped.

Goku laughed quietly “Ah, sorry Hermione.” he then held out his hand and summoned a small energy ball in the palm of his hand to bath the room in a soft glow. As Ron leaned his hand against the window, Goku suddenly turned his head and narrowed his eyes “There’s something moving out there, I can feel it.”

Ron whimpered “I think something’s coming onboard…”

As if to confirm that, the train lurched. Goku stared at the window and bottle as they started to slowly ice up. He tasted the cold and the dreadful feeling in the air; the feeling of lost hope and despair. Goku snapped his head towards the room’s door and saw a cloaked figure float to the door. It reached out a skeletal hand and opened the sliding door slowly. Goku suddenly felt awful, the feeling he had felt when he first saw Krillin die came back up again and he felt bile rise in his throat. Goku’s ball of energy faded from his hand as he lost concentration on it. The cloaked thing slowly looked around the room, stopping for a moment on Goku and stared at him. It leaned in towards him then stopped and turned towards Harry. Goku’s eyes widened as he saw the thing suck in a breath and keep going. Suddenly Harry’s form looked like it was behind sucked into the creature’s mouth. Goku was still in shock, the back of his mind was screaming at him to save his friend… But he just couldn’t get himself to move. The figure leaned forwards more then suddenly the man they thought as sleeping stood up, held out his wand and a bright white light burst forth from it. The creature tried to fight it but ended up retreating. When it left, Goku suddenly felt faint, and his vision blacked out.

In the darkness he heard someone call out to him… 

They called his name… 

No … not his Earth name… 

His real name… 

“Kakarrot…” 

 

“Goku? Goku? Wake up Goku!”

Goku waved his hand and murmured “Five more minutes Chi-Chi...”

Goku opened his eyes when someone slapped his cheek “Snap out of it.” He blinked and saw Ron looking at him with a worried expression “You alright mate?”

Goku rubbed his eyes “Wha happened? Are we there yet?”

The group chuckled then the man named Lupin held out his hand “Here, this’ll help, it’s chocolate.”

Goku’s eyes lit up as he took the chuck and munched at it “Yum...” he saw that the man reached over to someone on his left. He looked over at Harry who looked like he was also just waking up. 

“W-What was that thing?” Harry stared at the door then at the man. 

Goku leaned in a bit, he also wanted to know. “It was a Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban. It’s gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black.” Professor Lupin moved to stand up “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver.” the man got the door and turned to Harry who had only taken one bite of the chocolate “Eat, you’ll feel better.”

Goku licked his fingers and nodded “He’s right you know. I kinda wish he left the rest of it here though… It was good.” 

Ron rolled his eyes. 

“What happened to me?” Harry murmured as he took a bite of chocolate

Goku crossed his arms “I’d like to know as well. That was too weird, even for me.”

“Well, you both sort of went ridged. We thought you two were having a fit or somethin.” Ron said looking at Hermione then back at the two of them. 

“And.. did either of you two.. Pass out?” Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

Ron looked down “No. Other than Goku, you guys were the only ones.” he looked back up with his brow creased “I felt weird though. Like i’d never be cheerful again.”

“But someone was screaming, a woman.” Harry said.

Goku tilted his head “I heard someone calling my name, it wasn’t a woman though.”

“That was me mate, I slapped you remember?”

Goku shook his head “No, not you. Someone else was calling my name, my other name.” he closed his eyes and searched the train for a certain Ki.

Ron and Hermione looked at Goku and Harry with worried expressions

Hermione shook her head “No one was screaming Harry,” She turned to Goku “No one called you anything but Goku. It’s the only name we know you by.” 

As Harry stared out the window, Goku found the Ki he was looking for “Interesting…” he noted that Vegeta was nowhere near him.

 

-Malfoy Manor-

“Come on Mother, lets go. I’ve been ready for a long time now.” Draco huffed as he waited by his luggage. Vegeta was ready as well and had taken to doing a few stretches as he waited. Draco stared for a moment then shook his head “Mother!” 

Narcissa walked quickly over to Draco “I’m ready, I’m ready. Where’s your Father?”

Vegeta rolled his eyes and thought to himself 'About time you were read to go, all you women are the same when it comes to taking forever to go somewhere!'

“I’m here.” Lucius walked out with his cane and looked at Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta was wearing a black wife-beater shirt with denim pants, black sneakers and the black gloves Lucius had given him yesterday; He had noticed Vegeta's fondness for wearing gloves so he thought that he'd get him a few different colors for variety. 

They all soon arrived at the train station and Vegeta stood by as Narcissa kissed the cheek of her cringing away son. Vegeta smirked as he thought that Draco behavior about kissing reminded him of Trunks. 

"Enough Mother! We need to leave!” Draco stepped back and whipped his cheek with a scowl.

Narcissa pouted a bit then nodded “You two be safe, make us proud Draco!”

Lucius smirked at Vegeta “Show them what real power is Prince Vegeta.”

Vegeta returned the smirk “Oh I plan to, they won't know who they're dealing with.” he turned to Draco “Let's go.” he walked towards the trains side door, Draco followed close behind him.

Vegeta sat down in an empty room and spread his legs comfortably. Draco entered the room and sat across from him “Excited for school?” Draco leaned back and crossed his arms.

Vegeta shrugged “The only thing school related I've been too was when I was training to be a warrior, so I have no past reference to go off of.”

Draco nodded then was about to continue his conversation when the door opened, “So this is what you're doin now eh? Ditching your old friends?”

Draco glanced up at Goyle then noticed Crabbe and Pansy behind him “Nothing wrong with expanding my branch of friend is there?” Draco sneered.

Goyle smirked at the same time as Draco and shook hands “Good summer Draco?” 

“Yeah. Good summer. You?” Draco watched as Goyle nodded then he sat next to Vegeta and Crabbe next to Goyle. 

Pansy sat herself next to Draco and leaned towards him “Soooo, who's the new guy?”

Crabbe raised an eyebrow at Vegeta “He looks a bit funny yeah?”

Vegeta snarled “Take a look at yourself you low class pig.”

Draco snickered at the shocked looks on his friends faces.

Pansy turned her nose up “Rude,” 

Vegeta was about to give her a piece of his mind when Draco held up his hand to stop Vegeta and glared at Pansy “Don't you dare speak to my friend like that,” he stared down the other two “Do I make myself clear?”

Crabbe and Goyle nodded and Pansy just shrugged.

Vegeta glanced at the bumbling idiots next to him, the power Draco had over them was obvious. He smirked at the obedience they had for the pale boy. He then curled his lip “Just so you (insert Saiyan word for “morons”) know, my name is Vegeta. Prince Vegeta.” 

Pansy laughed at what she thought was a joke but when she looked at Draco expression she froze “Wait, seriously? A prince?”

Draco nodded “He is. Prince Vegeta Vegesai.”

The three teens stared at Vegeta. A sudden knock on the sliding door and then it opened made them all, except Vegeta, jump slightly.

A cheery looking teen with short hair gelled into a spiked mohawk looked into the room, he had a cartilage piercing on the upper part of his left ear that held a silver loop and another silver loop on the bottom of the same ear. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with blood red dripping letters that said Heathen on it, the ‘t’ was larger than the rest of the letters and turned upside down so it was an upside down cross. The teen looked at the room's occupants then his eyes landed on Vegeta and a grin split onto his face “Vegeta! It's nice to see you!”

Vegeta raised an eyebrow then mentally slapped himself; this HAD to be the Damien persona Lucifer had told them about, the overall rebel look was too outlandish to be one of the local magic users. “Ah Damien, what a pleasant surprise.”

Draco raised an eyebrow at Damien but said nothing.

“Can I see yah outside for a sec? I wanna talk to you.” 

Vegeta shrugged then stood up “Sure,” he walked out the door and Damien closed it.

“Soooo… How are you you doing? Did you like your host family?" Damien leaned up against the wall behind him.

Vegeta nodded “They were very hospitable. Lucius was exceptionally useful, I had him teach me some basic spells and help me improve to one's I knew but wasn't very good at.” he glanced through the glass at Draco who was taking to his friends “Although, the entire time I was there, that Draco boy was staring at me in a way I've only seen Kakarrot look at food.”

Damien laughed “Well yeah, you're not exactly bad lookin for one thing, and the muscles you have for someone your age are probably fascinating to him.” he shrugged “Take it as a compliment and move on.” he then smirked “Or go farther and see how far this lust for you goes.” he nudged Vegeta's arm with his elbow, winked then laughed again. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes “Whatever,”

Damien face suddenly went serious “Vegeta, did you happen to feel that power spike then drop yesterday?

Vegeta’s brow furrowed “Yeah I did, who was it? With how this magical world is, I can't really tell who anyone is at a certain distance.”

He looked around then lowered his voice again “It was Goku, I don't know what happened, but his Ki was hanging on by a thread for a couple seconds.”

Vegeta rubbed his chin then crossed his arms “What happened? The oaf train too hard?”

Damien shrugged “Don't know, I'm trying not to abuse my power here and let things happen naturally. Vegeta… he was in Super Saiyan three.”

Vegeta blinked then humphed. He put his hand on the sliding door and scowled “Whatever that third-class idiot is doing doesn't concern me. I'll see you at Hogwarts.” he opened the sliding door then closed it behind him.

Damien sighed the scratched the back of his head “Damn your Saiyan stubbornness...“ he then walked away.

Draco watched as Vegeta walked in, he had a troubled crease on his brow “Something wrong? Who was that?”

Vegeta sat down in a slightly slid down position, crossed his arms and spread his legs comfortably. “Just an old friend of mine, what we talked about is nothing that concerns you.” he was so deep in thought, he didn't even realize that his tail wasn't around his waist but was lashing about beside him and hitting Goyle’s leg.

Goyle looked down and reached for the tail “What's tha?” he took a hold of the tail firmly and rubbed it with his thumb.

Vegeta suddenly went rigid. His eyes shot opened and the grip on his arms tightened “Nn…” his left cheek twitched.

Draco growled “Let it go Goyle,”

Goyle quirked an eyebrow at Draco’s reaction then looked at Vegeta “What's wrong wi’ ‘im?” he looked at the ridged Vegeta then the tail, he smirked and continued to stroke it. 

Vegeta’s jaw clenched and his nails were digging into his arm so hard that drops of blood appeared. The only part on him that could move was his eyes; they were staring straight at Draco. When Goyle increased pressure, his eyes suddenly rolled back into his head as he twitched. “N-nh…”

Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at Goyle “Let-it-go.” he snarled as he moved the wand to Goyle’s face. Pansy and Crabbe were watching in horror and slight confusion.

Goyle let go of the tail and put his hands up, “Easy there Dr- ACK!”

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Vegeta had regained control of his limbs, lunged at Goyle and was straddling him on the floor with his hands around his neck “YOU LOW LIFE BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME?!”

Draco widened his eyes then tried to pull Vegeta off “Get off Vegeta! It's not worth it!” Vegeta stopped with a growl. Suddenly, the train lurched. 

Draco was still holding onto Vegeta's arm so when he fell backwards into his seat, he pulled Vegeta along with him and Vegeta ended up sitting in Draco’s lap. “What the fuck was that?” he snarled then the lights blinked off and Vegeta huffed “Just fucking perfect!” he held out his finger and conjured a small energy ball then stood up. He looked down at Goyle who was still shell shocked and sneered “Get up you oaf.” 

Goyle snapped out of it and scrambled to his seat. Crabbe looked around “What do you think tha was? We break down or somethin?” 

Vegeta glared at the door “I'm about to find out.” the train suddenly lurched again and Vegeta fell backwards, his energy ball faded so it was dark again and he landed on his tail. Landing on his tail made him gasp and curse out in Saiyan. He pulled his tail out from under him and stroked it “Shit... that hurt…” he glared at the door again then furrowed his brow “Somethings on the train…” 

Pansy let out a whimper “Something?! What is it?!”

“Silence your insufferable whining Woman!” he snapped then closed his eyes to feel out, he tilted his head to the right then opened his eyes and widened them “What the hell is that?!”

A cloaked figure floated past the room, then it suddenly came back. It stared at them through the glass then opened the door. Everyone in the room was frozen except for Vegeta who stood and got into a fighting stance.

“What the fuck are you?” he pulled back a hand and gathered an energy ball.

The figure floated forwards more and suddenly sucked in its breath and kept going. Vegeta froze and the growing energy ball faltered a bit. He suddenly found himself standing on blue glass; Planet Namek. His eyes widened as he felt a horrible pain in his chest, he looked down and saw a bloody hole in his chest. A merciless high laugh echoed around him as he looked up and saw Frieza laughing at him. He screamed and hurled an energy blast at Frieza, then everything faded to black. 

 

“Vegeta! Wake up!”

Vegeta snapped his eyes open and stood up quickly then stumbled as blackness threatened his vision again. “What in Kami’s name was that?” he massaged his temple and grimaced at the pain in his head. He opened his eyes and saw Draco moving to stand up from his spot on the floor.

“A Dementor, I remember my Father telling me about them.” Draco said then put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder to steady the dazed Prince.

“What did it do to me?” Vegeta growled then winced at a throb in his tail. He picked it up and felt a small lump in the spot where he had landed on it. “Just great…” 

Draco slowly extended his hand to the tail then looked at Vegeta “Will you let me fix that?” Vegeta narrowed his eyes then nodded. Draco took the tail gently in his hands then pulled out his wand. He pointed at it then twirled his wand “Episky.” Vegeta winced as his tail mended itself.

Vegeta wrapped the tail around his waist and looked at Draco “Thanks,” he then sat down and whipped at the blood on his arms “So, why was it here and why did it attack me? Did it go after any of you?”

The group shook their heads then Draco sat down. Pansy tapped her chin “I heard that Dementors go after people who went through something extremely traumatic or depressing.”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her then turned to stare out the window.

“You okay Vegeta?” Draco put a tentative hand on Vegeta's knee.

Vegeta jerked away then stood “I'm going for a walk.” he walked over to the sliding door, opened it then closed it with a slam. Small cracks appeared on the door then mended themselves.

Draco sat back and rubbed his face with his hands. “Do you know what wrong with him?” asked Pansy.

Draco shrugged “It could be a number of things. He didn't exactly have a nice childhood from what he told me.” Pansy opened her mouth to ask about it but Draco snapped at her “And don't ask me about it! It is not my place to say.”

 

Vegeta came back to the room a couple minutes later with a smirk on his face.

“Did somethin funny happen out there?” Crabbe asked.

Vegeta sat down and raised an eyebrow at the fat boy then looked at Draco “I found out some amusing facts about that boy you're obsessed with, that Harry Potter.”

Draco leaned forwards eagerly “Oh? What did you hear?” 

Vegeta rubbed at the slowly healing fingernail cuts on his arms “Turns out I wasn't the only one who was attacked by the Dementors. That Harry boy was attacked too and fainted in his seat at the sight of them.”

The Slytherins all laughed coldly “That's rich! Oh what I'd give to have seen that!” Pansy exclaimed with a grin.

Draco’s lip curled in a cruel smile. “Thank you for telling me Vegeta, now I've got something to humiliate Potter with.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes in amusement. He didn't tell them that he had gotten the information from Kakarrot nor that he had fainted as well as Harry. The fact that Kakarrot had told him that he heard him calling his Saiyan name had him puzzled though. How come all Potter and Kakarrot experienced was someone calling their name and HE had to relive his death?

Draco suddenly snapped his fingers “Oh! Vegeta?” Vegeta was brought out of his thoughts and he looked at Draco “What was that light you threw at the Dementor?”

Vegeta looked at his hand then back up at Draco “My Ki blast? Oh don't tell me I actually threw it.” he looked at the wall on the other side of the glass door and saw that it had a slightly black outline of the Dementor “Shit…”

Draco laughed then got serious “You got really quiet all of a sudden when he attacked you. Then you suddenly screamed and threw the ball at him. It didn't kill it but it made it run away. You collapsed after that.”

Vegeta snorted “Next I meet one of those things I will kill it… How dare it make a fool of me!” he gritted his teeth and curled his lips in a teeth bared animalistic snarl.

Draco shuddered at the look on Vegeta's face then said “I don't think they're able to be killed but it would be interesting to see.” 

Pansy stared at Vegeta then suddenly felt a pull of attraction at the extremely dominant and powerful personality Vegeta gave off. “You must be very strong to say something like that, Prince Vegeta.” she cooed.

Vegeta grinned at his title then said smugly “Of course I am,”

Crabbe frowned “Have you ever killed someone?”

Vegeta froze then turned to Crabbe with a murderous look on his face “What kind of question is that to ask someone?!” he snarled.

Pansy leaned forwards and grinned “But have you?”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes then spat “Fine! If you must know; Yes, I have killed before! I’ve killed beings that I had to kill to defend myself and beings that I killed because I was told to or wanted to!” 

Draco stared at Vegeta and then it clicked in his head; The warriors attitude, the obsession with training, the aggressive nature, the look that said that he was above everyone else. This teen was trained to kill, he must have been trained by his Father to be like this. Vegeta probably had to harden himself so he wouldn’t get hurt, mentally and physically. What horrors has this boy seen in his thirteen year lifespan?

“Blimey…” muttered Goyle, his eyes wide like the rest of the Slytherins. 

Pansy propped up her head on her hands and her elbows on her knees “Just how powerful are you?”

Vegeta held up his pointer finger and a small yellow orb appeared, it was the size of a marble. “Lets just say, this small ball of energy could kill all of you in an instant.” he smirked then retracted the energy ball.

Draco’s head was reeling at the information given to him. If Vegeta was telling the truth about how powerful that little ball of light was, this teen was more powerful than he thought! The fantasy of Vegeta dominating him came up again and he had to cross his legs to try and hide the semi he was getting from the image of Vegeta’s sweaty muscled body moving above him. 

Unbeknownst to the Slytherins who had started up a conversation about school, Vegeta had inhaled deeply and smelled the scent of arousal emanating from Draco. It took all of his willpower to not moan at the smell and jump Draco then fuck him into the seat. Who could blame him? Draco was practically advertising that he wanted to be fucked by him!

While Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy were talking, Draco felt Vegeta staring at him. He didn’t move his head but slowly moved his eyes to catch Vegeta's unfocused gaze. The expression Vegeta had on his face could only be described as someone trying to hold back their lust. His head was lowered so his eyes were just visible under his lowered brow, his lips parted slightly and his tongue occasionally poking out to lick his lower lip, his nostrils were flaring, and his fists were clenching and unclenching. “V-Vegeta?” Draco breathed out.

Vegeta blinked then crossed his legs “Yes?”

Draco cleared his throat “Ah… Nothing.” he turned back to his other friends and rejoined the conversation, the face Vegeta had given him still on his mind.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts, Vegeta stared out the window watching the rain.

 

  
“Are you boys ready? Luna darling?” Xenophilius called upstairs.

“Yes Mr. Lovegood!” Gohan called out as he came downstairs carrying his last bags. 

Luna floated downstairs with a small bag, Piccolo had taken it upon himself to carry Luna’s large bags. Piccolo put her bags down near Xenophilius and she smiles softly at him “Thank you Piccolo,” He nodded then pulled up his hood, his cloak was dark blue with silver trim today, and fixed his black gloves.

They finally got to the train station and Xenophilius hugged them all, including Piccolo, goodbye. “Have a good year children! Study hard and you’ll become great wizards and witches one day!” He kissed Luna’s forehead and smiled at her “You’ll do great my dear, I know it.” 

“Thanks Dad.” Luna smiled back then turned to Piccolo and Gohan “Let’s get on board before it leaves,” then she walked to to the train side entrance, her small bag still in her hand.

After passing a few full rooms, they found an empty one and settled down in it. Piccolo pulled down the shutters of the room, locked the door the pulled down his hood when he sat down lotus style. He rubbed the base of an antenna then looked down at Gohan who decided to lay his head on his lap and take up most of the seat with his folded legs.

Piccolo raised a brow ridge “Comfy?”

Gohan giggled “Yeah, very comfy.”

Luna opened her bag then stretched out on her side of the room on her seat and started to read The Quibbler. “Anything interesting Luna?” Gohan asked as he played with the cuff of Piccolos cloak. 

Luna nodded “Oh yes, more Nargle sightings. They seem to be increasing in population.” 

Piccolo looked down at Gohan who shrugged then asked “What are Nargles?”

Luna didn’t look up from her magazine but pointed to her temple “They’re creatures that fly into your ears and make your brain go fuzzy.” 

Gohan looked up at Piccolo who was looking out the window, then looked back as Luna. He shrugged then turned and snuggled into Piccolo’s stomach and closed his eyes.

 

Gohan yelped when he suddenly fell off of Piccolo's lap. He rubbed his head and looked up at Piccolo then at the window; it was dark outside. He sat up then moved into the seat, he must have been asleep for a while for it to be that dark out. “What was that? Are we there?”

Luna lifted The Quibbler off of her face and looked around “I don’t think so, maybe we broke down.” 

“Maybe Nargles got into the driver’s ears…” muttered Piccolo quiet enough were only Gohan could hear and he stifled a laugh. 

The lights suddenly turn off and Luna took out her wand then said with a wave “Lumos,”

Piccolo stood up, pulled his hood up, unlocked the door, exited the room and looked to the left then the right. The train rocked vigorously causing Piccolo to smack the back of his head on the wall. Piccolo put his hand on the wall to steady himself then kept his head down and shut his eyes in pain “What the hell was that?” he grumbled to himself. Piccolo rubbed the back of his head then froze; he suddenly felt cold…. Really cold… and a bit depressed. A flicker of a dark grey cloth caught his eye and he looked up. His eyes widen as he sees a ghoulish creature in front of him. Piccolo opened his mouth to call out to Gohan but a skeletal hand shot out and grasped his neck then lifted him up to the wall. Piccolo clawed at the hand on his throat but it doesn’t give. The creature leaned in close and sucks in its breath. Piccolo felt like something is slowly getting pulled out of him and saw some sort of greenish air get sucked into its mouth. Darkness slowly crept into his vision as his arms fall limp to his sides. His vision faded to a bright white light as he fell to the ground. He feels grass and dirt on his exposed skin and his entire body hurts like crazy. A voice calls out to him, it’s calling his name.

“Piccolo!”

Piccolo opens his eyes slightly and sees a blurry, very young, Gohan looking down at him and crying. He blinks and that Gohan is replaced by the teenager Gohan, the soft grass and dirt is replaced by a hard floor. Piccolo slowly sat up and realized he was back in the room. The shutters were closed and door was locked. Luna was sitting cross legged in the seat and looked at Piccolo with a tilted head.

“How are really you feeling Piccolo?” Gohan asked as he helped Piccolo sit up.

Piccolo grunted and clutched his head “Like I just finished fighting Goku in his Super Saiyan three form…”

Gohan chuckled then hugged him “I was worried, you didn't come back after the train jolted. I felt your energy levels drop. I chased off the Dementor as soon as I saw it choking you.”

Piccolo hugged Gohan then leaned back “Dementor? Is that the creatures name?”

“Yes, they're known to be around Azkaban though. I wonder why it was here.” Luna looked out the window “Maybe it was lost.”

Piccolo shook his head “It didn't feel like it, those things were here for a reason.”

Luna stood up “I'll go see what happened to the rest of the train.” she slipped through the door then Gohan locked it again.

Gohan quickly straddled Piccolo and kissed him. He grasped the side of Piccolo's face and touched their foreheads together “You have no idea how worried I was. I didn't understand what was going on.”

Piccolo caressed Gohan cheek then pulled Gohan closer “I'm sorry for worrying you Gohan, I'm fine now.”

Gohan looked into Piccolo's eyes then said quietly “What was it like?”

Piccolo closed his eyes “It felt like that moment before you know you're going to die. The coldness, the fear, the uncertainty of whether or not you're going to make it.” he opened his eyes “For some reason, the Dementor made me relive one of my most memorable deaths. The one where I stood between you and an attack.” he put his other hand on Gohan’s waist and drew circles with his thumb “You were a child then so I don't know if you'd remember... But I could never forget the look on your face as I laid there dying.” the hand on Gohan’s face whipped away the tears the fell from Gohan’s eyes.

“Oh Piccolo… How could I forget that day? I thought you'd never come back.” Gohan placed his face in the crook of Piccolos green neck “I really don't know what I'd do without you… Especially now.” he hugged Piccolo tighter and Piccolo returned the hug.

Piccolo turned his head and breathed in Gohan scent “I won't leave you, I'll do everything in my power to never leave you again.”


	12. Welcome To Hogwarts

When all the students finally got to Hogwarts, the four visitors were pulled to the tables that their host family’s children were in; Vegeta followed Draco to the Slytherin table, Goku followed Ron and Harry to the Gryffindor table, and Gohan and Piccolo followed Luna to the Ravenclaw table.

Vegeta found that he liked the music that the choir had sung and Draco quietly pointed out each of the teachers to him. He was especially interested in that Professor Snape and that scar faced man on the end. The scarred man had a very strange smell about him, he couldn't place it but it was strangely familiar.

After the song, Dumbledore greeted all the students. When he said the word “feast” Goku perked right up from his place next to Ron who stifled a laugh.

“First, I am pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin whose kindly considered to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, good luck Professor.”

Draco told Vegeta that the teacher who filled in as the DA teacher for the past couple years didn’t last longer than the year, if even that. 

“Potter! Potter!” Goku looked towards the whispering voice and saw Vegeta to the blonde haired boys right. “Is it true that you fainted? I mean you actually fainted?” the boy to Draco’s left put a hand on his forehead pretended to faint.

“Shove off Malfoy” Ron turned Harry around. 

Harry bowed his head and muttered urgently to Ron “How did he find out?” 

“Just forget it,” Hermione said.

“Oh, so that’s the Malfoy’s son?” Goku -who was sitting next to Hermione- asked the group. 

Hermione nodded then turned back to listening to Dumbledore.

When Dumbledore introduced Hagrid as the new Study of Magical Creatures teacher and he stood up, the Saiyan’s jaws dropped; that man was huge! Vegeta and Goku both wondered how strong he was with that size. 

Dumbledore held out his hands “I am pleased to announce that we have surprise guests joining us this year. Five talented wizards will be joining us from their homeland in Japan as transfer students, all will be entered into the third year. If you five would please come up here and introduce yourselves.” 

Vegeta groaned then stood up with his arms crossed and walked up, he glanced at Piccolo, Gohan and Goku out of the corner of his eye. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Damien walk with a grin up the stairs. They stood in this order starting from left stand to right; Damien, Piccolo, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta at the front closest to Dumbledore.

Vegeta thumped his hand to his chest and bowed in a traditional Saiyan manner, when he stood back upright he put his hands behind his back and stood military style “My name is Prince Vegeta Vegesai, it is a pleasure to be able to attend this fine school of witchcraft and wizardry.” he nodded to Dumbledore who nodded back and smiled.

Goku’s grinning face suddenly turned serious as he snapped his limbs together and bowed “I am Son Goku, I am proud to be here representing my homeland. I hope we can learn from each other.”

Gohan bowed “I am Son Gohan, brother of Son Goku.” he held out his hand to the hooded Piccolo who bowed “This is my friend Piccolo. We are glad we are able to be students here at Hogwarts. Thank you for having us.”

Damien bowed as well and gave everyone an ear splitting grin “Greetings! I am Damien De Balan, younger brother of Mephisto De Balan the Auror. I hope to make my brother proud by attending his old school.” Dumbledore chuckled at Damien’s obvious excitement.

They all bowed once again then looked to Dumbledore who clapped “And I am pleased to acquire such fine young wizards! I hope Hogwarts is everything you heard about and more. I have decided your houses upon your arrival, you may sit in your house tables after I call your name,” the four visitors held their breaths, “Prince Vegeta Vegesai will be in Slytherin,” the Slytherin table erupted in cheers as Vegeta walked with the grace of royalty down to the table and sat next to Draco who was grinning. “Son Goku will be in Gryffindor,” the Gryffindors cheered as Goku went over to sit down next to Hermione. “Son Gohan will be in Ravenclaw,” the Ravenclaws clapped as Gohan walked over to the table and sat down next to Luna who smiled at him warmly. “Damien De Balan will be in Slytherin,” Damien practically ran down the steps and sat himself next to Vegeta who shook his head with a smirk. “And finally, Piccolo will be in Slytherin.” the Slytherins clapped but some of the students at other tables whispered about the mysterious cloaked figure who walked over to the table. 

Piccolo didn’t sit at the table but went over to the wall near the table and levitated and started to meditate with his head bowed. This caused many of the students to gape at him and Draco nudged Vegeta’s arm and pointed at Piccolo “What’s he doing?”

Vegeta glanced at Piccolo’s floating form “He’s meditating. Even back in our homeland he did this kind of thing. He keeps to himself a lot.” Draco nodded then looked back to Dumbledore who started talking again.

“Finally on a more disquieting note. At the request of the ministry, Hogwarts, until further notice will play host to the Dementors of Azkaban, until such a time that Sirius Black is captured. The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance of the grounds. Now whilst I’ve been sure that their presents will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, A word of caution; Dementors are vicious creatures, they will not distinguish between the one they hunt and one who gets in their way. Therefor I must warn each and every one of you, give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving.” he held up a finger “But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times,” he waved his hand and one of the candles on his podium went out “When only remembers to turn on the light.” he waved his hand and the candle’s fire returned.

All the students started walking out of the Great Hall, Hermione caught Goku’s arm and looked at him “What is with that student named Piccolo? Does he not want to be here?”

Goku shrugged “He’s always been like that, he likes being by himself.” he tapped his chin “Whether or not he actually wants to be here is something I don’t really know. I have a feeling he wanted to be in Ravenclaw with my brother though. They’re very close.” 

Gohan was asked the same thing by people who welcomed him to Ravenclaw as he and Luna walked to their dorm “Yeah, he’s one of my oldest friends. We’re really close. He’s actually really nice when you get to know him.” 

 

  
Goku found himself introduced to Neville Longbottom by Harry on the way upstairs. He furrowed his brow and looked up “Who’s that singing?” the high voice was annoying his ears.

Hermione looked at Ron then groaned “It must be the Fat Lady, she does this every year.”

When the got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Goku was covering his ears long before everyone else; his were more sensitive to the high noise.

“Fortuna Major” said Harry after another boy gave up on trying to get the door open.

“No, no. Wait, wait!” The Fat Lady hit a high pitch and Goku held his hands to his ears more. Goku rolled his eyes when she broke the glass on the pillar behind her in the painting “Amazing! Just with my voice!” she smiled.

“Fortuna Major.” Harry said firmly.

The Fat Lady sighed then waved them inside. When Goku was about to enter he leaned around and grinned at the Fat Lady “I thought you sounded great.” the Fat Lady grinned back and curtsied. 

Run rolled his eyes at Goku “Suck up,”

Goku laughed and put his arm around Ron's shoulder and grinned “What? I wanted to be nice!”

Later in the boys dorms, the Gryffindors were all eating strange sweets that made you make the noise of a certain animal. Goku was impressed by the lion one that Ron had gotten and Goku was given a dragon one in which he roared loudly and they all clapped. Ron went to take the one Harry picked up out of his hand but was too late. Goku laughed as steam spewed from Harry’s ears and the sound of a train whistling sounded. They suddenly got into a huge pillow fight where Goku was wielding two pillows like swords. Needless to say, he won.

 

When Piccolo and Gohan exited the Dining Hall, Piccolo pulled Gohan aside into an empty hallway and pressed him against the wall and started to make out with him. Gohan moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Piccolo’s neck, his tail coiled itself around Piccolo’s waist and tugged. Piccolo broke away panting “Kami, it’s a shame we’re in different houses…” Gohan let out a purr in agreement then Piccolo growled huskily “If we were able to share the same dorm room, I’d ravish you every night… I doubt that you’d be able to sleep my dearest Gohan.” 

Gohan let out a soft moan and rubbed himself against Piccolo “Mmm… You’ve become such a tease Piccolo… Was this my doing?” he giggled a bit.

 

Piccolo chuckled then nipped Gohan’s neck "I like to think it was," He kissed Gohan again then sighed "We best be leaving before we get into trouble.” 

Gohan sighed “I guess you’re right,” he kissed Piccolo’s cheek then murmured in his ear “Sweet dreams Piccolo~” he then walked away with a seductive shake of his hips and his tail waving freely behind him.

Piccolo swallowed thickly then shook his head at the lewd thoughts that entered his mind; if he grew any more perverse he’d be on par with Master Roshi! He rubbed his face then pulled his hood forwards and started towards the Slytherin commons. He spoke the password then entered the common room and headed straight to the boys dorm. When he closed the door behind him a voice spoke up from somewhere on the ground.

“Got a little action I see Namek?” 

Piccolo slid off his hood then glared over at Vegeta was had stopped his sit ups and was smirking at him “What happens in my love life does not concern you Vegeta.”

Vegeta shrugged then went back to doing his sit ups.

Piccolo rubbed the base of his antenna and grunted lowly. He pulls off his cloak then the rest of his clothes and conjured up a pair of baggy violet pants that would serve as his nightwear. He climbed into bed just as the door opened and Damien followed by Draco walked in.

“Hey guys! How do you like Hogwarts so far?” Damien flopped down onto his bed and sat on the edge grinning at Piccolo who was sitting cross-legged on his bed and Vegeta.

Vegeta rolled back a bit then flipped onto his feet. He put his right hand on his left arms’ bicep, flexed then and rubbed his muscles “It is interesting. I am rather fond of the overall design of the school.” 

Piccolo nodded “I agree,”

Damien rubbed his hands together “Great! I’m glad you guys like it here!” he leaned towards Piccolo and sniffed. Damien’s lips curved into an evil grin and he crept over to Piccolo and nudged his arm “So someone has been busy with a certain Saiyan~” Damien winked at Piccolo who’s cheeks and ears flushed purple.

“D-Damien! I’d appreciate it if you did not speak about such things with me!” Piccolo shifted his eyes away from Damien.

Damien sighed “Fine fine,” he backed off of Piccolo’s bed then started to pull off his pants and shirt “So Draco, how was it to have royalty at your house?” 

Draco glanced up from the book he was reading on his bed “It was… interesting.” he pulled the book up a bit to cover the blush that was creeping onto his face. “Mother and Father seemed to take a liking to him.”

Damien nodded “Good good, my brother will be happy to hear that.” once he was only in a pair of dark red boxers, he turned around and shifted through his trunk for his night wear.

The three boys in the room couldn’t help but stare at the black wing tattoo covering most of Damien’s back.

“Blimey…” muttered Draco, he was extremely impressed with the realistic detail of the feathers.

Piccolo and Vegeta were a bit surprised that Damien kept the tattoo on his back since it was something that Mephisto had too. 

Damien stood back up the stretched upwards “Eh… It’s too hot in here to actually wear a shirt.” he then crawled into bed, laid himself out under the covers like a corpse with his hands folded on his stomach then closed his eyes.

Piccolo glanced at Damien when he heard the breaths from Damien stop but his chest continued to rise and fall. The Namekian shrugged then glanced over at Vegeta. He immediately regretted it because Vegeta had taken off ALL his clothes and climbed into bed.

Draco found it extremely hard not to stare at Vegeta as he stripped buck naked then went into his bed. Draco put down his book and muttered a quick “Good night” to them then closed his curtains and rolled onto his side. He then took deep breaths to try and will away the boner he was getting.

Vegeta grinned as he put his hands behind his head. He only pulled up the covers to his midsection so he was feeling a nice breeze across his upper body.

Piccolo silently groaned at the obvious display Vegeta was trying to show to Draco. He then closed the curtains and cast a sealing spell on them so they couldn’t be opened. Piccolo closed his eyes and steadied his breathing and proceeded to meditate since he technically didn’t need to sleep.


	13. The Grim, Buckbeak And A Spar

The next morning, Goku and Gohan were in Divination together. Goku was in awe while Gohan was skeptical of this very odd woman who introduced herself as Professor Trelawney. Goku was sitting with Neville and Gohan was sitting with a random Ravenclaw. When she said “Tea leaves” Goku was pretty interested; he had tea all the time back home. 

“Please take the cup of the person sitting opposite of you.” she looked at them eagerly “The truth lies buried like a sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read!” she grabbed Goku’s head “But first, you must broaden your minds.” she whipped around “First, you must look beyond!”

“What a load of rubbish.” Goku heard a familiar voice say. He turned and saw Hermione in a seat between Ron and Harry. She wasn’t there before he was sure of it. At first Goku thought she IT’d but then shook his head; no one in this dimension can IT. 

“Where did you come from?” exclaimed Ron, apparently Goku wasn’t the only one noticed that she seemed to pop out of thin air.

“Me? I’ve been here all this time.” Goku wasn’t convinced and watched out of the corner of his eyes as Hermione tuck something into her shirt.

Professor Trelawney glided over to Neville and touched his shoulder “Is your grandmother quite well?”

“Uh I think so,” Neville looked at Goku worriedly. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that. Give me the cup.” Goku picked up the tea cup and handed it to her. She looked into it and tsked “Oh Pity,” then put it back down. Goku looked at the tea leaves then into his book with a furrowed brow as Neville frantically looked into the cup.

She walked over to Gohan and pointed at him “What do you see my dear?” 

Gohan flipped through the book and scratched his head while looking at the cup and then the book “Ah… I think this is a um… skull.” he looked at the book “It means that there is danger in my path?” he laughed “Nothing new to me honestly.” 

Goku laughed then shouted across the room to Gohan “When is there never danger with our family?” They both grinned.

Professor Trelawney frowned then went over to Harry and Ron. After Ron read his tea leaves she asked for Harry’s. As soon as she looked into his cup, gasped and dropped it, clutching her hand as if the cup had burned her. “Oh my dear boy… My dear…” she walked back over to them with an expression of fear and worry “You have… the Grim.”

Goku tilted his head “The Grin? What’s the Grin?”

“Not the Grin you idiot, the Grim.” said a boy Goku didn’t know. The boy looked into his book and read aloud “Taking form of a giant spectral dog. It’s among the darkest omens in our world. It’s an omen of death.” 

Gohan and Goku looked at each other then to Harry who was staring into his cup.

 

 

Walking down stone steps, Goku once again had the same class as the trio. As they walked, Hermione scoffed at Ron’s remark about the tea leaves and Sirius Black. “Oh honestly Ron, If you ask me Divination’s a woolly discipline!” Goku was about to ask what she meant by ‘woolly discipline’ but then she continued. “Now. Ancient runes, that’s a fascinating subject!”

Goku gawked at her “How many classes are you taking this term?” 

Hermione shrugged “A fair few.” 

Ron stopped and turned around to face Hermione “Hang on, that’s not possible. Ancient runes is in the same time as Divination!” 

Goku narrowed his eyes a bit at Hermione; this sparked a feeling of time manipulation. As far as he knew, time manipulation was illegal in this dimension as it was everywhere else.

Hermione brushed off the comment “Don’t be silly Ronald, how can someone be in two classes at once?” that’s what Goku was wondering too.

 

  
When they got to Hagrid’s hut, Goku looked around and spotted the hooded Piccolo standing off to the side. He made his way over there as Hagrid started the class. Goku stood next to Piccolo and grinned “Hey Pic, how’re you doing so far?”

Piccolo tilted his head at Goku but kept his head down. He spoke in a low voice “It’s an interesting experience. How’s Gohan?”

Goku shrugged “Haven’t seen him since divination class but he seems to be doing pretty well. We were reading tea leaves today. That boy over there, with the scar, named Harry had something called The Grim in his cup. Apparently it’s the symbol for death.” 

Piccolo chuckled “Then if me or Vegeta looked into our own cup we’d probably see that as well. Even you Goku with how many times we three have died then come back.”

Goku laughed “Yeah probably, I didn’t really get what I saw in my cup so I gave up.”

The class then followed Hagrid into the forest to a low stone fence. Hagrid waved for them to move to the side then open their books to page 49.

Vegeta held up his book and growled at the book “And how exactly do we do that without losing a finger?” Draco and the Slytherins snickered.

Hagrid looked back at them “Just stroke the spine o’ course!”

Vegeta and Draco looked at each other then at the wiggling and growling book. Vegeta laughed as the Neville boy didn’t stroke the spine and the book attacked him. “I’m okay!” he breathed out then screamed as the book attacked again.

“I think they’re funny,” Hermione said to Ron and Harry.

“Oh yeah, terribly funny.” said Draco his voice dripping with sarcasm. “God this place has gone to the dogs.” Vegeta stroked the spine of the book and opened it then started to read, “Wait until Father hears Dumbledore’s got this oaf teaching classes.” 

Vegeta chuckled then shook his head at Draco but didn’t look up. That ‘oaf’ Draco was talking about could most likely break his neck in a second if he so wanted too. But, he could tell that the giant man was just like Goku; a strong but kind hearted fool.

“Shut up Malfoy” Harry said walking forwards.

“Oooooh!” Vegeta looked up at the noise and raised an eyebrow. Where they going to fight?

Draco laughed then took off his bag and handed it to Crabbe. He started walking forwards then suddenly stopped in front of Harry, looked up and started stumbling backwards. He pointed behind Harry and shouted “Dementors Dementors!”

The entire class whipped around but only saw Piccolo sitting in lotus style levitating off of the ground. Vegeta scoffed into his book; Piccolo kind of did look like a Dementor with that black hood up. They turned back and saw the Slytherins pulling their hoods up and waving their hands making ghost noises at Harry. 

Goku walked over to a very disheveled Neville and clasped him on the back “It’s okay Neville, I almost blew it up when I first tried opening it!” Neville smiled at Goku shyly.

Hagrid called for everyone’s attention then motioned with his hand behind him. Vegeta quickly stood up and walked closer, brushing past Draco with his eyes wide open in awe. The creature that walked out was the embodiment of pride and power. 

“Isn’t he beautiful? Hagrid tossed a small animal at it, it leaped up on its hind legs a bit and caught it then started eating it whole. “Say hello to Buckbeak!”

Goku grinned and walked forwards a bit and waved at it. Piccolo gracefully dropped from his meditation and walked a bit closer as to get a closer look at the feathered beast. 

Ron looked like he was about to faint “Hagrid? What exactly is that?”

Hagrid walked back to the group “That Ron, is a hippogriff.” he looked at the class “First thing you wanna know is they’re very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff.” he looked at everyone with a serious face “It may be the last thing you ever do.” 

Goku chuckled and glanced at Vegeta who was smirking back a him with a humorous glimmer in his eyes; the hippogriff sounds exactly like Vegeta, like the old Vegeta anyway. 

Hagrid clapped his hands together “Now, who’d like to come and say hello?” Everyone except Harry, Piccolo, Goku and Vegeta stepped back. Hagrid grinned “Well done you four, well done! How about you Harry?” Harry looked around then stared at Hagrid. 

Goku tapped Harry’s elbow with his own then grinned “Go on! You’ll be fine.” Harry slowly walked forwards and Vegeta grunted in disappointment. Hagrid then began to instruct Harry on how to properly approach a hippogriff. Vegeta glowered at Harry in envy while Piccolo and Goku watched eagerly.

Goku watched as the hippogriff bowed back to Harry and Hagrid said he could pet it. “Aw, I wish I could pet it.” sighed Goku to Ron who stared at him 

“You want to pet that thing?” Ron whispered.

Goku nodded “If it flies, I wonder if it’s like riding Nimbus.” Ron and Hermione looked at him funny “Uh… It’s a flying cloud I rid back at home. Only the pure of heart can ride it.” Hermione was about to question Goku about it but then Hagrid started to put a panicking Harry onto the hippogriff. The two of them took off into the sky. Goku stepped back behind a tree, then he too took off into the sky; he wanted to watch the hippogriff in action! 

Vegeta went back to his seat on the stone fence and opened the book again. Draco sat down next to him. “It’s a shame I wasn’t chosen to go." said the Saiyan Prince "I would have liked to see the beast up close myself.” he glanced up at the sky towards Goku’s energy signature and rolled his eyes then looked back into his book.

When Harry finally came back, the crowd was clapping and cheering for Harry. Goku touched back down behind the tree and slipped back into the group and next to Ron. “That was so cool!” Goku said excitedly. 

Vegeta glanced up then looked back at his book. Draco looked at Vegeta and had an urge to show that he wasn’t afraid of the overgrown bird. “Oh please,” Draco stood up and pushed some students aside and approached the hippogriff with a sneer, “Yes, you’re not dangerous at all are you, you great ugly brute!” 

Hagrid turned towards Malfoy as he heard Buckbeak sound off and rear its legs “Malfoy no.”

Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo sensed the spike in anger coming from the hippogriff. Buckbeak shot out its claws at Draco who raised his arm to shield his face. It's claws raked down onto Draco's arm and Draco cried out and fell back to onto the dirt.

Hagrid got in front of the creature to try and calm it down while Draco rolled around on the floor clutching his arm. Vegeta lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at Draco; he didn't smell any blood so what was he complaining about? 

Piccolo was about to step forwards to help Draco with his healing abilities then stopped as he realized the same thing Vegeta, and even Goku, had realized. Draco wasn't hurt, he was faking it. Piccolo stepped back then walked over to Vegeta who had his nose back in the Monster Book of Monsters. 

Vegeta looked up as Piccolo sat down next to him "You realized the same thing too hm?" Piccolo nodded and Vegeta scoffed "I can't believe all these idiots fell for it. I couldn't even smell the blood. Goku had better noticed it too or he's a bigger baka than I thought."

Goku then walked over and plopped in front of Piccolo and Vegeta "Hey guys! Minus that Malfoy guy at the end, that was a really cool!"

Vegeta smirked "Of course you had fun Kakarrot, you did fly after it." He watched as Draco kept going with his performance even as Hagrid was carrying him away. He smirked as he heard Draco call the hippogriff a chicken.

Goku laughed and scratched his head "Heh yeah, I couldn't help it! I wanted to see it fly! It was so beautiful Geta!" He put his arms out like wings and leaned to the left and right "And when they got to the lake! It was really magical! You guys should've seen it!" 

Piccolo looked at Harry interact with Buckbeak, he found that he was fascinated by the beautiful creature. 

 

Later that day, Goku and Gohan were in the Great Hall with Hermione, Ron and Harry as well as some others. Goku was telling Gohan what had happened in Care of Magical Creatures class and he started biting his cheek so he wouldn’t laugh too loud. Vegeta was in the courtyard practicing his Kata since he technically had study hall too but didn’t feel the need to study at the moment. Piccolo however was currently in Divination getting heckled by Trelawney who said she saw danger in his future; it was nothing new to him so he stayed silent much to her disappointment. 

 

“HE’S BEEN SIGHTED! HE’S BEEN SIGHTED!” shouted a teen and ran over with a newspaper.

Goku looked up “Who?”

“Sirius Black!” the teen said as he put the newspaper on the table.

“Dufftown?” Asked Gohan looking over Ron’s shoulder.

“That’s not far from here!” exclaimed Hermione. 

Neville looked at everyone nervously “You don’t think he’d come to Hogwarts do you?”

Goku put his hands on the back of his head and interlocked his fingers “Nah, with those Dementor things everywhere? I doubt it, they’re really creepy.”

The boy who brought over the news paper scoffed “Dementors? He slipped past them once, who’s to say he won’t do it again?”

Goku cocked his head towards Gohan “You think we should go find ‘im? Maybe if we catch him-” 

Gohan shook his head “No D- uh, Goku. You know we can’t do that.” 

Goku sighed “Fine… Ima go see if Vegeta wants to spar for a bit, we’ve got what? 20 to 30 minutes?”

Gohan shook his head but waved his hand “Fine, go. Just make sure you don’t blow anything up.” 

Goku winked “I’ll try.” he turned and walked away.

Draco turned his head to watch Goku walk out the door, reach up his hand to his head and when he turned the corner, he suddenly disappear into thin air. Draco narrowed his eyes 'He’s going to fight Vegeta?' He faked a yawn the stood up “I think i’ll to take a nap before my next class starts. See you guys later, don’t wait up for me.” he grabbed his bag and slung it over his non casted arm then walked out. 

Draco was looking around when he heard some yelling from outside. He ran till he was outside and kept running towards the sounds of a fight. He stopped when he saw… What was it Vegeta called him? Kakarrot? Yes that was it. He saw Kakarrot a couple yards away from Vegeta, both were grinning and in fighting stances. He noticed that Vegeta was wearing a skin tight blue suit with white chest armor and his white gloves as well as white shoes. The other guy was wearing an obnoxious orange outfit with a blue undershirt. They suddenly lunged forwards so fast Draco almost didn't see them. Their fists connected and a huge shockwave erupted from the impact. They jumped back then lunged again, their fists and legs flying at amazing speeds. 

“COME ON KAKARROT! IS THAT IT?!” Vegeta roared then jumped into the air… and stayed there. Draco gaped as he saw Vegeta float in the air and extend his palm towards Kakarrot and dozens of glowing orbs were shot at Kakarrot who just put up his arms to cover his face. Draco was about to run forwards to see if the teen was hurt but then he saw a figure lung out of the smoke and slam into Vegeta. The two of them fought viciously in the air until both got shot back by a twinned hit. They both pulled back their hands and started to yell something.

“KAAAAA… MEEEEEH… HAAAAA MEEEE…” Kakarrot yelled as a ball of like formed in his hand.

Vegeta put both hands by his hips and yelled “GALACK… GUN…”

“HAAAA!” “BLAST!” They both yelled out at the same time and shot their light balls. When the lights hit each other Draco stumbled backwards from the intense wave that hit him. 

“Bloody Hell!” Draco stared up as they continued to yell and their light still poured from their hands. Suddenly Kakarrot’s energy beam got longer while Vegeta's slowly got shorter. Draco could see the anger and frustration on Vegeta's face as he continued to yell but was getting pushed back. Kakarrot yelled louder and his form flashed gold then Vegeta suddenly flew back and hit the ground making a large crater.

Draco was mortified! Why are they beating on each other to such an extent!? Is Vegeta hurt?! He started to run towards the crater when he heard an angry gruff voice yell “I THOUGHT WE SAID NO SUPER SAIYANS YOU CHEATING THIRD-CLASS!” Vegeta climbed out of the crater, his tail whipping side to side with anger

Goku floated down and laughed “Sorry Geta! It was an accident I swear!” 

Vegeta punched Goku arm and grumbled something Draco couldn't hear. Draco slowly started to walk forwards and they both looked up at the same time. Vegeta frowned “Draco? What are you doing here?” he crossed his arms.

Draco crossed his own arms and tried not to look at the spots on Vegeta's suit that were torn open and exposing muscle. “I finished my studying and overheard Kakarrot here talking to his brother about fighting you.” he shrugged “I got curious,” Draco stepped closer “What are you guys using to fly? A levitation spell? A bewitched item?” 

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other then looked back at Draco. Goku opened his mouth to say something but Vegeta beat him to it “It's an ability our family taught us. Only Kakarrot, Gohan, Piccolo and myself know it.”

Draco's nodded “Hm, would someone like me be able to learn to do that as well as the those light attacks you do?”

Goku shrugged while Vegeta scoffed “No one at this school would be able to handle the training we put ourselves through. You would physically kill yourself.”

Goku put his hands on his hips and laughed “He's not wrong! Even Piccolo has trouble keeping up with us though.”

Draco tapped his arm then remembered a fifth member of their group “What about Damien? Is he like you guys?”

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other again and Goku pressed his lips into a tight line. Vegeta sighed then shook his head “All you need to know about Damien is that he's stronger than he looks. Don't ask anything more about it.” 

They both suddenly looked behind Draco as a cheerful voice called out “HEY VEGETA! GOKU!”

Damien was jumping and running down the hill towards them. He stopped in front of them and crossed his arms “You guys better clean up, we've got Defense Against the Dark Arts starting in a few minutes! I got a peek at the lesson and you guys will either hate or love it.” he fixed the strap to his satchel and turned to Draco “Hello Mr. Malfoy! See you guys later!” Damien waved then bounced back up the hill towards the castle.

Goku and Vegeta went over to their bags and got dressed back into their uniforms then started towards the castle. Draco followed them just behind them and heard bits of their conversation.

“It's really weird seeing him like that.” Goku said as they walked.

Vegeta nodded “Yeah kind of unnerving when you think about who he really is.” he scowled slightly.

Goku laughed “He's still a nice guy no matter what if you think about it. You remember when I first met him? He could've killed me or something but he didn't.”

Vegeta punched Goku’s forearm “That's because you tend to make friends with people way too quickly you overly happy third-class oaf!”

Goku grinned “But if I didn't we wouldn't be friends Geta,” he nudged Vegeta's arm gently with his elbow “Don't you forget that eh Saiyajin no Ouji?”

Vegeta rolled his eyes and smirked at Kakarrot calling him by his title “You don't have to tell me twice you baka.”

Goku laughed again then put his arm around Vegeta's shoulder for the rest of the way up to the school.

Kakarrot putting his arm around Vegeta made Draco envious of him and he stifled yelling at him to stop touching him. And what was that he called him? Say-jin no Uji? Whatever it was got Vegeta's mood to lighten and sort of smile. He angrily noticed that both of their tails were waving behind them in a happy manner. Kakarrot suddenly twirled his tail around Vegeta's and whispered something in Vegeta's ear. Vegeta pushed Goku away and called him a “Baka!” and a couple other strange words Draco didn't understand. He then notice that Vegeta's face had turned a light shade of pink. What did Kakarrot tell him?


	14. Goku's Fears And Awakened Saiyan Instincts

“Intriguing isn't it?” the glass covered cabinet shook violently “Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?” Professor Lupin said as he walked around the class.

“That's a boggart that is.” Said Dean.

“Very good Mr. Tomas. Now can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?” the Professor asked.

“A blob?” Goku suggested.

Professor Lupin shrugged “Possibly,”

Hermione voice suddenly came from his left “No one knows, boggart are shapeshifters.” Goku practically jumped out of his skin; How does she keep do that?

Gohan leaned forwards and whispered in Goku ear “When did she get here?” 

Goku shrugged “Don't know.”

Hermione continued “They take the shape of whatever a person fears the most.” 

Damien scooted up and stood next to Vegeta and nudged him “See? I told you it was either a love or hate!” he grinned as Vegeta snorted then looked back at the Professor.

“That's what makes them so-”

“Terrifying yes yes yes,” he walked to the front if the class. He looked at the cabinet “Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice it now. Without wands.” he added after a few students went for their wands “Repeat after me, Riddikulus.”

The class repeated after him “Riddikulus.”

Vegeta heard Draco mutter “This class is ridiculous.” Vegeta scoffed quietly then went back to paying attention.

“You seen the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain; Goku’s, would you join me please?”

Goku’s eyes widened then he slowly walked forwards. Vegeta grinned and eagerly leaned forwards; this was going to be interesting. 

“Hello Goku! Now, what frightens you most of all?”

Goku suddenly looked depressed walked over to Professor Lupin and motioned for him to bend down. Professor Lupin sighed then leaned down to meet him. Goku whispered in his ear “I don't fear many things but one of them is that I am scared of seeing my family die in front of me. I've almost lost them before and it's not something I want to see again…”

Lupin moved back then put a hand on his shoulder and nodded “I understand son, you may sit out on this one if you wish then.” 

Goku nodded, walked over to the side of the class and sat down on the floor, the look on his face looked very depressed. Damien frowned and walked over to Goku while Professor Lupin chose Neville to demonstrate.

“Goku?” Damien sat down in front of Goku “What happened?”

Goku shrugged “He asked what I feared the most… I told him…” he rubbed his face and inhaled deeply “I told him that I feared seeing my family die in front of me.” his voice dropped to a barely audible whisper but Damien heard it perfectly “Goku Black had told me once that he killed me in front of Chi-Chi and Goten... then he killed them both… the amount of times that had almost became a reality in my time is more times than I'd like… For some reason this lesson just hit me hard. My heart hurts…” Goku clutched the fabric over his heart and lowered his head “I never show it… But all this death is starting to slowly eat at me from the inside…”

Damien looked softly at Goku the pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back “I'm sorry Goku, I never knew that you were beating yourself up so badly.” he leaned back and studied Goku’s face “Do you want to go for a walk? We can go somewhere to talk more privately.” 

Goku took a deep breath then stood up and smiled softly at Damien “No, it's fine. I've been pretty good this far, what's wrong with putting my mask back on.” he gave Damien a soft hug and muttered “Thank you,” 

Damien tilted his head “For what?” 

He shrugged “Everything I guess.” he leaned back against the wall and watched the class. 

Damien chuckle softly then went back over to the rest of the students. 

Vegeta was amused by the fears that popped up when the students went in front of the boggart, especially that Weasley. Who was afraid of spiders? That was just pathetic. He leaned against the side wall and looked at Goku who was watching the students. 'What was it that he told Professor Lupin? What was Kakarrot’s greatest fear?' Vegeta blinked then realized it was probably something along the lines of loosing his family and friends. That Saiyan was so soft hearted it's amazing he hasn't died more often.

He then looked at Damien who had rejoined the line. 'What would appear before the King of Hell himself?' It would probably turn into something he's annoyed by since someone like him probably has no fear of any kind. 

What would it turn into for him? Vegeta could probably name off a few things that secretly terrify him, but what would it choose? His attention was caught by the sudden chill of the room. He stared wide-eyed as the boggart had taken the form of a Dementor when Potter stood before it. Vegeta shuddered as he remembered the effect it had on him, his tail puffed up too. He watched as Lupin jumped in front of Harry and transformed again. Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he saw the boggart turn into a cloud obscured moon. Not just any moon; a full moon. Vegeta now had enough evidence to confirm to himself that Professor R.J. Lupin was indeed a lycan. Between the animalistic scent he gave off, the scars and now the full moon as his greatest fear, there was no doubt in his mind. 

“Riddikulus!” Professor Lupin shouted and the moon turned into a rapidly deflating balloon that zoomed around the room before flying back into the cabinet that closed with a click. “That's the end of the lesson thank you! Sorry!”

When the class left, Vegeta stood to the side in the shadows and waited for all the students to leave. Professor Lupin looked a bit more disheveled than usual and the man sighed.

“Rough day Professor?” Vegeta said smoothly.

Professor Lupin jumped then put a hand over his heart “Oh! Merlin’s beard boy! Don't scare a man like that.” he blinked at Vegeta “What's your name? I remember there being a Prince as your title.”

Vegeta bowed his head a bit “Prince Vegeta Vegesai,”

Professor Lupin nodded “Ah yes, now I remember.” he clapped his hands then turned around started to clean up the room a bit “So Mr. Vegesai, what can I do for you?” 

Vegeta walked quietly up to Professor Lupin and stood behind him. He then floated up to his ear and murmured coolly “So how long have you been a lycan?”

Professor Lupin whipped around with wide eyes but didn't see Vegeta. A chuckle came from his left and he looked up and saw Vegeta atop the cabinet. He had one leg over the side and the other pulled close to his chest, he was resting his arm on his knee that was closest to him and had his other hand beside him. The look on his face said it all to Lupin; the boy defiantly knew what he was saying and wouldn't be satisfied with him denying it.

“How did you…?” Lupin felt at a loss for words.

“How do I know?” Vegeta smirked “I have three pointers my animalistic friend.” he held up a finger “One, that scar across your face. I know an animal claw mark when I see one, I myself have personal experience giving and receiving those kinds of wounds.” he stood up and gracefully jumped down, letting his tail wave behind him and he grinned toothily. He held up his index and middle finger, “Two, that whole thing with the boggart turning into a moon? An obvious sign to anyone who was actually processing what happened. I have my own…” he waved his hand “Dealings with the full moon’s effects, so I know one who becomes someone else under the moonlight.” he backed Remus up against the wall and placed his index finger, middle finger and ring finger on Lupin’s chest then narrowed his eyes “And finally, three; I can smell the animal in you Professor Lupin,” he inhaled deeply. Remus practically stopped breathing at that point and stared unmoving at Vegeta “The animalistic nature you try so hard to hide is more prominent than you think. Especially for someone like myself~” he slyly curled his tail around Lupin thigh and purred deeply in his chest “I am not ignorant to the ways of the animal my dear Professor… I know what a heart and mind like yours wants…” he trailed a finger from Remus’ chest to under his chin then traced one of the scars across his face. “And what your body wants…”

“V-Vegeta, I uh... “ Remus was finding it hard to think, it felt like a thick layer of fog was laid over his brain. His eyes fluttered as the wolf inside him sensed the musk Vegeta was letting off in waves. “W… What are… you?” Lupin managed to choke out.

Vegeta slid his tail along Remus’ leg and purred “A Prince of a race long since dead. The only pure breeds of my species left are myself and the one you call Goku, his birth name however is Kakarrot. That runt named Gohan is merely a half-breed who denies his heritage constantly.” he leaned up to Remus’ neck and inhaled “I'm sorry to say but… it seems I've started my cycle…” he growled “And you seem to be the only being near me who is compatible~” he licked the spot between Remus’ ear and neck and felt Remus shudder. 

“Vegeta please… don't… I'm your P-Professor… I'm older than y-” he gasped as Vegeta brought his knee up between his legs.

“Tell you what… I'll tell you my secret so you have something to have from me and I'll keep your beastly secret until I die.” he caressed Lupin chest.

“W-What could you possibly tell m-me?” he was still feeling a bit dazed, the musk fog seemed to be growing thicker as Vegeta played with him more.

Vegeta smirked “Before I say, I have to warn you… I will make you suffer if you tell anyone this.” Remus nodded then bit his lip when Vegeta ground his knee upwards again “My name is Prince Vegeta, I am the Prince of all Saiyans. A race of warriors of which on the full moon we are able to turn into what we call Oozaru’s; they are giant creatures the size of a large house.” he slid his tail up and down Remus’ leg to keep him in the dazed state so he didn't run away “I am actually a lot older than I look, I am here as a participant in an experiment put on by an Auror friend of the headmaster. His name is Mephisto De Balan, the older brother of Damien De Balan.” he nipped along Remus’ neck and he heard the man let out a very small moan. “So Remus, you don't feel so bad knowing I'm not actually 13 now do you?” he slid his left hand up to grasp Lupin hair and pulled it back, Vegeta then licked a strip from Lupin’s collarbone to his chin then along his jaw then to his ear where he nipped the lower portion of it.

“Nnn…” Remus’ mind suddenly went blank as his limbs refused to obey him. The logical side of his brain was screaming at him, but his werewolf side was winning the fight and giving in to Vegeta… his Prince… “V-Vegeta…” 

Vegeta groaned a bit and growled in his ear “Say my title.” 

Lupin complied way to easily and moaned out “Prince Vegeta…” 

Vegeta's hand slipped downwards and grasped Lupin’s backside. Remus let out a small noise that sounded like the mix between a howl and whine. “Mmm… Such a good wolf…” he nipped Remus’ jaw again the leaned over and his lips hovered over Lupin’s…

“Vegeta no!”

Vegeta was suddenly flung backwards onto the floor where he snarled. He eyes narrowed at the blurred figure in front of him. He sniffed and decided that it was Kakarrot. 

Kakarrot… another pure Saiyan…

Vegeta smirked then growled again. He suddenly lunged at Kakarrot who flew back and struggled with Vegeta atop him “Geta! Snap out of it!”

Vegeta suddenly froze with wide eyes and fell backwards.

Goku blinked then looked up at Professor Lupin who was breathing hard and pointing his wand at Vegeta still.

Remus looked down at Goku “Are you alright Goku?”

Goku nodded and stood up and looked down at Vegeta who started to pant “What's wrong with him? He... seems different.”

Remus swallowed thickly then rubbed his face. 'What the Hell were we just about to do!? If they were caught by anyone else…' He didn't even want to think about that possibility. “I believe he said he was… starting his cycle?” 

Goku sniffed the air then looked at Remus funny “He rubbed his scent all over you. Just so you know.” he looked down at Vegeta who let out a soft whine. Goku knelt down next to his Prince and ran his fingers through his flame hair “A cycle huh? I think I remember him talking about that once…”

 

  
~Flashback~

“You know the one thing I think I miss about my tail Kakarrot?” Vegeta looked over at Goku from his spot on the grass.

Goku glanced at him “What's that?”

Vegeta looked back up at the darkening sky “The Saiyan rut cycles. They were the best and worst thing about being a Saiyan. They made you want nothing but sex and to dominate or be dominated. Those who wanted to dominate where usually sent out before they were going to enter their rut. They made for great weapons since if they are deprived of sex enough during the cycle, they become mindless killing machines until they are properly restrained and taken care of.” Vegeta chuckled “You didn't go through a rut since your tail was taken off at such a young age. Saiyans start their rut at age 10, it happens about once a month but it can be dealt with.”

Goku stared at Vegeta “How can you deal with something like that?”

Vegeta rolled his eyes “The same way you would with most cravings, give into it and let it pass. The longer you resist the urge, the worse the outcome. I remember hearing stories about a Saiyan who didn't fulfill his rut urges for a whole Saiyan year, in the end he went completely insane and had to be executed.”

Goku looked back up at the sky “Wow… Now I'm glad I don't have my tail!”

Vegeta sat up and growled “You don't know what you're talking about! Until you've had sex with a tail, you haven't had absolutely mind-blowing sex! Tails make the whole experience very intense and hyper sensitive!” Vegeta shuddered a bit and smiled “The feeling of two tails wrapping around each other during a climax is wonderful…”

“How long does it last?” Goku asked.

Vegeta crossed his arms “A week if the need is not fulfilled, some time the next day or that very day if the problem is delt with.”

“Wow…” breathed Goku.

~End Flashback~ 

 

Goku relayed most of that information back to Remus but bad sure to make it sound like the species was still an Earth one, not one from another planet.

Remus stroked his chin “Huh… an interesting genetic mutation. So you, your brother and Mr. Vegesai are the last ones with this ability? What about your parents?”

Goku thought for a moment then said “We're technically adopted. Geta's family were murdered and then he came to live with us.”

Remus’ face fell a bit and looked down at Vegeta who started withering at bit on the floor “That poor boy,” he rubbed the back of his neck “D-do you need my help to… uh… deal with this?”

Goku's face turned red and waved his hands “Uh… I don't think so. I don't want you to um… get hurt…” he bent down and picked Vegeta up bridal style. Vegeta curled into Goku’s chest, whined then his tail curled around Goku wrist. He nodded to Lupin “Um… thank you for… uh… helping?” 

Remus nodded and waved at him “Yes, ah… Don't let me keep you.” he paused then said “If you want somewhere private… You could go to the seventh floor and go into the Room of Requirements.” When Goku looked at him confused Remus explained where the room was and how it worked. 

Goku smiled warmly “Thank you again Professor, see you later.”


	15. Hogsmeade Troubles - Vegeta's Cycle

“Come on Piccolo! Mephisto gave us these permission slips to go an enjoy ourselves! Let's go to Hogsmeade!” Gohan hugged Piccolo's arm and tugged on it lightly “There's a sweets shop I wanted to check out!”

Piccolo sighed from under his hood then muttered “Fine Gohan.” he pulled Gohan close so Gohan could just barely see his mouth that was curled into a fanged smile “How could I say no to you?”

Gohan chuckled then nuzzle his neck “Exactly,” he leaned back then held out the permission slip to Piccolo and he took it.

Piccolo pulled away from Gohan and started walking towards where the students were giving McGonagall their slips. 

McGonagall took the slips from Gohan and Piccolo “Glad you two could go. Lucky for you four, Mephisto has assigned himself as your guardian for your time at Hogwarts.”

Gohan nodded excitedly “It's our first time in a village like this! Where we live is pretty secluded so…”

McGonagall chuckled “I hope you boys have fun then, go stand with the rest of the students please.” 

Gohan nodded then pulled Piccolo to the group. 

“Hey Gohan!” 

Gohan turned around and grinned at Ron “Hey Ron! Is Goku with you?”

Ron shook his head “No, I haven't seen him since Defense class.” Ron motioned Gohan closer and quietly relayed what he saw in DA class “I don't know what you guys went through, but Goku looked like he saw a ghost today. Professor Lupin asked him what his greatest fear was. No one knows what he said, but he looked terrible afterwards. The Professor let him sit out for the class.”

Gohan looked at Piccolo then sighed “It was probably something about seeing me, his family or friends die in front of him.” 

Hermione gasped “Oh… I had no idea.”

Gohan shrugged “His heart is so big and kind, it can sometimes be a weakness.” 

 

The four walked to Hogsmeade and wandered around. When they got to the sweets shop Honeydukes, Gohan was overjoyed. Using the money Mephisto gave them, Gohan bought Acid Pops, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Blood-flavored lollipops, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Cockroach Clusters, Fizzing Whizzbees, Glacial Snow Flakes, Ice Mice, Pepper Imps, Peppermint Toads, Pink Coconut Ice, Pumpkin Pasties, Sugar Quills and Treacle fudge. Piccolo frowned at the amount of sweets but sighed in defeat as Gohan explained that he got some for Goku as well.

Gohan waved to Hermione and Ron when they separated to go different ways. Piccolo suddenly pulled Gohan into an alleyway between two buildings and pressed him against the wall with his leg between Gohan’s legs. Gohan purred “Someone’s feeling feisty~” 

Piccolo leaned in and nipped at Gohan’s neck “Problem?”

Gohan wrapped his arms around Piccolos neck and kissed him then pulled back “No,” he smirked as Piccolo leaned forwards and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. Gohan groaned into the kiss and wrapped his tail around Piccolos leg. 

Piccolo slithered a gloved hand up to Gohan’s neck and squeezed gently, rubbing his thumb up and down his throat. He then grabbed Gohan’s right leg and attached it to his hip. Piccolo slid his fingers up and down Gohan’s leg sensually. He muffled Gohan’s moaning with his lips as they made out heavily.

“Hey! What’re you kids doing down there?!”

They turned as they saw a Witch walking towards them angrily “You two better stop that snogging on the side of my shop!” She froze as she saw the hooded figures’ hood slip back a bit and she saw a green colored chin and nose. “Merlin’s beard…” she gasped “What, What are you?!”

Piccolo quickly pulled his hood forwards and blasted into the air away from Gohan and the Witch.

The Witch rushed over to Gohan who had his head down and his shoulders were shaking. “Oh my dear! Are you okay? Did it hurt you?”

Gohan snarled at her and snapped his teeth “You idiot!” he pushed her away from him, grabbed his bag of sweets and blasted off in the direction he saw Piccolo go. Gohan floated in the air for a second and looked around frantically. He then let out a whine; he couldn’t sense Piccolo anywhere!

 

Piccolo flew into the shrieking shack and sat down inside one of the rooms. His whole body felt like it was shaking. He’d been seen! How could he had let his guard down in a populated area like that? It never should have happened! He then growled at himself; since when was he this self-conscious about his appearance? He punched his leg in anger at himself, it wouldn’t be long before he was a soft-hearted fool like Goku if he kept going as he did! He stood back up and flew out of one of the more damaged windows and onto the grass a couple yards out. He needed to hit something! He needed to scream! And scream he did. He fell to his knees and roared out his frustrations to the sky, the grass billowing out around him as he let out his bottled up emotions.

 

  
Gohan had reluctantly given up on trying to find Piccolo and fly back to the castle. He didn't care who saw him as he flew up the past the moving stairs and stopped at the Fat Lady’s portrait. He didn't see her but saw claw marks. He was too upset to care so he just kept flying up and arrived at the highest rooftop at Hogwarts, sat down and stared angrily outwards. He suddenly yelled and shot a Ki blast at the sky. Why did he feel so angry? He was a bit peeved for the witch ruining the moment yeah, but why was he feeling like he was trying not to kill someone? He blinked then realized these weren’t his emotions; they were Piccolo’s. Piccolo must have unconsciously opened an emotional link between them and hasn’t realized it yet. As he thought, he felt powerful waves of guilt, regret, and self-loathing flow through him. Was Piccolo regretting being with him? Regretting letting his student fall in love with him? He felt himself become depressed, and it wasn’t an emotion he felt from Piccolo.

 

 

(18+ Scenes Ahead)

Goku IT’d to the seventh floor just like Professor Lupin had said and found the wall he was talking about. He muttered “I need a bedroom fit for a Prince…” A wooden door with iron decorations on it then appeared. He opened the door and looked around the large room. The room was reminiscent of Saiyan style mixed with Japanese and the Hogwarts dorm rooms. There was a very large circular bed with white sheets in the back of the room, a roaring fire and a long table with two chairs. Goku placed the moaning Vegeta onto the bed and when he turned around to look at the room again, he heard a whine behind him. He turned back around and saw that Vegeta was awake and was palming himself through his school pants. "Vegeta..." Goku half moaned half whispered out.

Vegeta's disoriented eyes looked at Goku then he whined again, rolled onto his back and rubbed himself faster while rolling his hips.

Goku sighed then crawled over to Vegeta and looked down at him. "Oh Vegeta..." He removed Vegeta's hand from his groin and slipped his own hand under the waistband of his school pants. He stroked Vegeta through his skintight training pants; Vegeta has always hated wearing underwear under his training clothes. Vegeta moaned and arched into his hand, grinding his hips upwards to get more friction. Goku noticed that Vegeta hasn't said anything this entire time. He put his hand on Vegeta's chin and traced his panting lips "Are you even realizing what's going on Vegeta?" 

Vegeta panted then took Goku’s finger into his mouth and sucked on it. Goku noticed that Vegeta's left hand was rubbing the inside of his thigh and his other hand was clenching the blanket tightly.

Goku licked his lips, pulled back his hand from Vegeta's mouth then unbuttoned Vegeta school pants and pulled them down to reveal the grey pants that left nothing to the imagination. He pulled off Vegeta's school shirt then grey training top. He traced the straining muscles with calloused hands then bent down and nipped Vegeta's hip. 

Vegeta groaned then tangled his fingers in Goku’s hair to urge him toward the area he desperately wanted Goku to touch.   
Goku compiled and ran his tongue along the straining length through the cloth. Vegeta howled and whined at the same time as he arched up. Goku then pulled down the waistband and Vegeta hissed as his throbbing cock hit the cool air. Goku pulled his entire length into his mouth and sucked causing Vegeta to make a choking noise then moan loudly. He ran his left hand up and down Vegeta's leg and used his other hand to hold down his bucking hips. A flicker of brown catches Goku’s eyes and he reached over with his left hand and grabs the flicking tail.

Vegeta opens his mouth in a silent scream then let out a guttural moan as Goku swirled his tongue around his length. 

Goku leaned back and smirked “You look so delicious Vegeta,” he prodded Vegeta's twitching hole with his middle finger and was taken back for a moment when he felt something slick. He spread Vegeta's legs wide open and looked as he smelled something musky and almost sweet and savory coming from the hole. Goku bent his head down and gave Vegeta's hole a lick and heard his Prince whine from the teasing. He licked his lips to spread the scent and flavor of the savory slick in his mouth. “Mmm…” he groaned then crawled off of the bed.

Vegeta whined at the lack of contact and started to crawl towards Goku.

Goku chuckled as he stripped off his clothes quickly then grabbed Vegeta by then chin and leaned in close “Turn around my Prince,” Goku said with a slight purr in his voice.

Vegeta panted then nodded. He turned around then pressed his chest to the bed with his ass in the air. His tail waved vigorously and that sweet musky smell spread around the room in a thick cloud.

When the smell hit Goku’s nose, he felt something awaken in him. Something that's been asleep for a very long time and has never had a chance to awaken before now. Goku’s eyes dilated and he suddenly bared his teeth and growled at Vegeta.

Vegeta whined in response and waved his ass from side to side in invitation, an invitation Goku gladly accepted.

Goku ripped off the pants, ran his hands down Vegeta's legs then used one of his hands to grabs his now fully erect cock and guided it to the eager slick hole. Goku hissed as he slowly slid his length into the warm hole. Once he was fully seated, he spread both of Vegeta's cheek apart, pulled out till only his head was still in then slammed back in. 

Vegeta shot his head back and howled in pleasure as Goku started a fast pace. He felt Goku clench his ass tightly as he thrusted his hips and pulled on his hot flesh. “Nnn! Hah..! M-More!” Vegeta moaned out and licked his lips.

Goku growled then rammed his hips into Vegeta's backside harder. He leaned forwards and grabbed Vegeta around his waist then started to stroke Vegeta's length with his right hand. 

Vegeta moaned louder and rocked his hips forwards into Goku’s hand and backwards to impale himself onto that cock he took eagerly. “Ooh! Hah…!”

Goku ground his hips against Vegeta then licked and bit at his Princes’ back muscles and spine. He rested his forehead against Vegeta’s back and panted loudly as he slammed in and out of that deliciously tight heat. “Oh Vegeta…”

Vegeta arched his back and his tail whipped itself against Goku’s chest causing Goku to shudder at the soft fur. Goku suddenly grabbed Vegeta’s tail, lifted it to his mouth and bit it lightly. 

Vegeta screamed when his tail was bitten. Small streams of drool escaped from his mouth as he moaned in ecstasy. 

Both of them continued a quickly speeding up pace that grew more erratic as time went on. Before long, Vegeta had ascended into Super Saiyan one and Goku had unconsciously turned Super Saiyan three. Goku had his tail pumping Vegeta’s length as he thrusted into Vegeta at a speed and strength that would have shattered a normal person’s hips beyond repair and destroyed their insides. 

Vegeta’s body however was thoroughly enjoying the pain and pleasure Goku was giving him. His body had craved this feeling for a while now but the craving was immensely heightened when his heat started. As of right now, the only thoughts going through Vegeta’s head was how amazing the other Saiyans cock felt sliding inside him, the feeling of a body moving against his own, the overwhelming smell of thick musk in the air, and feeling of a Saiyan tail wrapped around his leaking cock that had three mini orgasms already. Vegeta’s back arched more than it was already as he felt Goku’s nails rake from his shoulder blades down to his hips then tightly gripped both sides. Vegeta’s body was in wonderful agony from the numerous bloody and bruising bites as well as multiple nail marks that were either nail gripping spots or long scratches. 

Goku’s grip on Vegeta tightened and his thrusting became more erratic and forceful as he neared his orgasm. Goku suddenly slammed all the way in, twisted his tail with Vegeta’s, gripped Vegeta’s hips harder than before then reared back his head and roared as he felt himself cum hard into that heat. Vegeta roared with him as the feeling of being filled with hot cum washed over him and he came, ascending to Super Saiyan two as he screamed.

Goku collapsed on top of him and Vegeta felt Goku’s body fade into his original form. Vegeta felt Goku slowly move to pull out but he clenched his ass and whined “N-No…”

Goku trilled softly then wrapped his arms around Vegeta and snuggled his head between his shoulder blades. He lightly kissed Vegeta’s back then purred softly, his tail sliding along Vegeta’s. Vegeta purred back happily and sighed into the disheveled sheets where they both fell asleep.


	16. A Clawed Painting - The Saiyan's First Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Scenes ahead as well as EXTREME violence, blood, angst and rape.

When Gohan flew back down to the ground and went back into the castle, it was buzzing with voices. Gohan froze as he realized the voices were anxious and worried. He could smell the fear rolling off of every student near him. He grabbed the elbow of a random student “Hey, what’s going on?”

The student gaped at him “You haven’t heard? Someone has attacked the Fat Lady portrait!”

Gohan shot his head up and widened his eyes “So that’s who…” he blinked then said his thanks to the student. Forgetting his manners and the fact he wasn’t supposed to show off, he jumped from staircase to staircase and crouched on the railing next to the Fat Lady’s clawed portrait. A couple students gaped at him but he ignore them as he hopped off of the railing and got up close to the slashed painting. He reached up and stroked one of the long slashes then leaned in closer and sniffed it. His tail flickered behind him as he smelled a forest smell on the marks. He wasn’t paying attention behind him and didn’t realize the Headmaster come up behind him and stood next to him.

“What do you make of it Gohan?”

Gohan whipped around and widened his eyes “Headmaster! I-I’m sorry I didn’t see you there!” Gohan turned back to the painting “I’m confused about the smell, it’s very… strange…. But it’s definitely an animal or being that’s been in the wild for a long time.”

Dumbledore put out his hand and moved a piece of the cut painting back into place “Mr. Filch, round up the ghosts.” Dumbledore said while Gohan climbed onto the railing, stood up and looked around for the Fat Lady “Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the Fat Lady.”

“There is no need Professor,” Gohan pointed upwards “She’s up there.” Gohan then jumped from railing to railing upwards towards where he saw her. When the group of students and Dumbledore got to where Gohan had pointed too, Gohan was crouching on the railing in front of a painting with hippos on it. 

“Dear lady, who did this to you?” The Headmaster said.

The Fat Lady whimpered “Eyes like the devil he’s got! And a soul as dark as his name! It’s him Headmaster, the one they all talk about! He’s here, somewhere in the castle!” she then shouted hysterically “Sirius Black!” she went into hysterics and hide behind the hippo again. 

“Secure the castle Mr. Filch. The rest of you to the Great Hall.” Dumbledore then turned to Gohan and said “Thank you for your services Gohan,” he looked at him thoughtfully “Would you possibly be able to sense Mr. Black if he were near?”

Gohan nodded “Most likely. After I actually see him myself, it will be impossible for me to miss him if he’s nearby or been somewhere I am.”

Dumbledore nodded “Hm, I might have a job for you then Gohan.” he swept his arm for Gohan to follow him. 

 

“I’ve done the dungeons headmaster. No sign of Black.” said Snape when he approached Dumbledore after he checked the dungeons for Black.

Gohan rounded the corner and entered the room without making a sound “I have not sensed him anywhere in the school Headmaster, any scent he left behind was at least a couple hours old, I couldn’t tell you the exact timespan though.” he said keeping his head turned away from the moonlight; he wasn’t sure what looking at the moon’ll do to him, but he wasn’t about to find out now. 

Dumbledore patted Gohan’s head and smiled “Thank you Gohan, you’ve been of great help.” he then looked around “I didn’t really expect him to linger.” Snape commented about how remarkable it was that Sirius had gotten into Hogwarts undetected. “Quite remarkable, yes.” 

“Any idea how he did it?” Gohan asked as he floated on Dumbledore’s right side above the sleeping students; he had told the Headmaster about his ability to fly which made Dumbledore very excited since he could search the castle more thoroughly. 

“Many, each as unlikely as the next.” Dumbledore said as they walked.

Snape looked at Dumbledore “You may recall, prior to the start of term, I expressed my concerns about your appointment of Professor-” 

Dumbledore interrupted him, “Not a single Professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black enter it.” he looked down at the students “I’m quite convinced the castle is safe and i’m more than willing to send the students back to their houses.”

Gohan floated up a little bit and came around to Snape’s left as they stopped and looked at the body of a sleeping Harry Potter. 

“What about Potter? Should he be warned?” Snape whispered to Dumbledore to make sure Gohan didn’t hear him; obviously he did but Gohan didn’t say anything.

“Perhaps, but for now, let him sleep.” Gohan floated upwards on his back and looked up at the galaxy ceiling while Dumbledore looked down at Harry fondly “For in dreams, we enter a world that’s entirely our own. Let them swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud.” Snape glanced up at Gohan who was floating and watching the ceiling.

Gohan flew back down to Dumbledore and floated in front of him “Um… Headmaster? H-Have you happened to see Piccolo?” he looked down at the floor “I haven’t seen him since… Hogsmeade…”

Snape raised an eyebrow “Did something happen you were reluctant to tell us?”

Gohan looked at Snape then to Dumbledore “Has Mephisto told you about his… um… condition?” 

Dumbledore nodded “I am aware,” Snape however looked a bit lost.

Gohan sighed softly, at least this would make things a bit easier for him “Today me and him went into Hogsmeade and… we were um… talking…” he rubbed the back of his head and blushed in the dark room “Then some lady saw us… Headmaster, Piccolo’s hood slipped enough for her to see part of his face.”

Dumbledore’s face creased in worry “Oh dear, I have a feeling that’s the second bit of news that’s been flying around as of late.”

Gohan widened his eyes “W-What? The students know?”

Dumbledore put a hand on Gohan’s shoulder “Only a few, it is merely gossip and I doubt they know who it was.” he pulled Gohan away from Snape who was growing more and more suspicious “The rumor is that there is a green creature dressed in a hood going around Hogsmeade as well as the surrounding area and somehow corrupting young wizards and witches. Those nearby the shrieking shack say that they heard an animalistic roar coming from that area.” 

Gohan closed his eyes and his hair flashed gold for a millisecond then he opened his eyes “Thank you Headmaster for telling me.” Dumbledore and Snape watched as Gohan flew out of the door.

“May I ask what were you two were talking about Headmaster?” Snape walked up to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shook his head “Nothing that you need be concerned about Severus.” He smiled then walked out of the hall.

 

When Gohan opened a window and kept outside into the moonlight, he kept his head down as to not look at the moon. But now that he was in direct moonlight, he felt a bit different. He wasn't sure what was different, but it just did. He flew towards the shrieking shack. Gohan spotted Piccolo in his usual levitate state a couple yards away from the shack. Gohan landed quietly in front of Piccolo and just looked at him. He noticed that Piccolo had clothed himself in his usual outfit that he wore back at home.

“What is it Gohan,” Piccolo said in a monotone voice.

Gohan narrowed his eyes “Why are you hiding?”

Piccolo didn't open his eyes but Gohan saw his antenna twitch. “I am not hiding, I just wanted to be alone for a little while. Being around all those kids was getting annoying.”

Gohan crossed his arms “Am I annoying as well Piccolo?”

Piccolo exhaled heavily “I never said that Gohan, do not put words into my mouth.” 

Gohan growled and lashed his tail side to side “You might as well have! I felt your emotions earlier Piccolo!” He stepped closer with each word, “Guilt? Regret? Self-loathing?” he was two feet away from Piccolo when he started snarling louder “What do you regret? Huh? Do you regret letting me love you? Is that it? Is letting someone in that fucking hard for you!?” In his exasperated anger, he accidently looked up when he was searching for more words to express his anger. Gohan then froze and stared at the floating silver orb in the sky.

Piccolo’s eyes widened but he didn't dare look up at Gohan. He felt the waves of raw emotion pouring off of Gohan. He messed up big this time and he had no idea how to fix this kind of thing. He then scrunched his brow ridges a bit; what was with that tone? I knows he's angry but this just sounds so unlike Gohan. He finally looked up and fell onto the ground in shock. Gohan looked very different; he had grown taller, his hair grew out to a little past shoulder length, his lower and upper canines had grown into fangs, his body broaden and his muscled bulked up, fur also grew in the spots where there was fur in their Super Saiyan 4 form. His body changed so dramatically that the cloths that he was wearing were torn in several places on his shirt and pants. The look on Gohan’s snarling face actually scared Piccolo to where he was shuffling back.

“G-Gohan?” Piccolo stared at Gohan’s new form closely.

Gohan took one heavy step forwards and then another. He curled his lip then let out a huge roar that made Piccolo cover his ears and cringe in pain. When the roaring stopped, Piccolo could barely hear anything except a ringing noise in his ears. Gohan suddenly lunged forwards and grabbed Piccolo by the throat then lifted him up. Piccolo gasped for air as he clawed at Gohan’s hand that threatened to crush his windpipe.

Gohan threw Piccolo to the ground and slashed at his chest, leaving bloody purple claw marks. Piccolo cried out in pain as he was repeatedly clawed at and bitten. When Gohan suddenly stopped, Piccolo slowly opened an eye and looked at the creature that had taken over his beloved Gohan’s mind and body. The pain he felt on his skin made tears leak from his eyes, drip down the sides of his face and drop into the grass under his head. He cringed as Gohan head moved closer and sniffed the wounds. Piccolo cried out when Gohan suddenly decided to start licking the blood and wounds. To get at the wounds better, Gohan ripped off his shirt and pants. 

Piccolo started to feel faint then jolted as Gohan licked the inside of his leg then balls. He felt a very small twinge of arousal but the pain he felt outweighed that feeling. When he felt Gohan tongue lick his anal entrance, he started panicking. He tried to move away but Gohan snarled then gripped his legs and spread them open. Gohan positioned his now very large and thick cock at Piccolo's entrance and shoved himself into the Namek. 

Piccolo arched and screamed in agony as he felt his insides tear. He jerked and spasmed as Gohan started to piston in and out of his bloody body. Darkness started to creep into his vision as he felt his own purple blood act as a poor substitute for lube. He started to grow numb, he could barely feel anything anymore the pain was so intense. Piccolo knew his body was breaking, but he couldn't do anything but lay limp as the creature above him slammed viciously into his broken body. As his vision faded to black, he heard Gohan rear back his head and roar to the sky as he spilled himself into the bloody and beaten body beneath him. He thought he saw a beam of light flash across his vision, but the darkness claimed him and he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

Vegeta and Goku were hold each other in the Room of Requirement when they felt a huge spike in energy. Goku sat up quickly “Gohan!” he went to IT to his son but Vegeta pulled down his hand.

“Wait you baka! We don't know how we'll react to the moon! I'd rather not find out by being told by a third person!” he looked towards the energy signatures and narrowed his eyes as Piccolo's energy started to drop and Gohan grew very erratic but powerful. The energies of both of them were coming from outside the castle walls and that made Vegeta worry. “We need to tell a teacher!” 

Goku whimpered as he felt the Ki’s change dramatically “Who can we trust?”

Vegeta started to get dressed “Dumbledore,” he pulled on his pants then shirt “Mephisto told me that he knew of Piccolo's appearance.” Goku nodded then got quickly dressed. When both were presentable, Goku grabbed onto Vegeta and IT’d to Dumbledore’s office.

Albus looked up from his desk in surprise “Goku? Vegeta? What is going on?” 

Vegeta stepped forwards “We need your help. We are not certain what will happen to us when we go into the moonlight but from what we've felt it isn't good.” he held up his hand to stop Dumbledore from asking what he meant “Ask Mephisto, right now Piccolo and Gohan are danger.” he shot his head in the direction of Piccolos suddenly dropping Ki “I fear it may be Piccolo who is in danger…”

Dumbledore nodded then walked over to them “Where are they now?” 

“Near the shrieking shack.” said Goku frantically “Please help them Headmaster!”

Albus nodded then apparated near the shrieking shack. When he arrived he was stunned by the scene before him; a very large animalistic sounding and looking creature was raping a limp and bloody Piccolo. Dumbledore pointed his wand at the creature and it flew back then was bound by an invisible force. He walked cautiously towards it and couldn't believe the face he saw; it was Gohan! At least, it had Gohan’s face but it was warped by pure anger and looked very feral. He waved his wand over him and Gohan fell asleep.

Dumbledore quickly went over to Piccolo and felt for a pulse. He exhaled the breath he was holding when he found a faint pulse on his bruised neck. Dumbledore waved his wand over at Gohan to bring him over and as soon as he was touching both students, he apparated into the School Hospital. He laid Piccolo onto one of the beds and then Gohan onto another and placed another sleeping and binding spell over his form. He went to wake up Poppy who practically growled at him for waking her up, she quickly sobered when he said a student was hurt. He forewarned Poppy about Piccolo’s appearance and she took it surprisingly well. She was, however, horrified when she saw the state Piccolo was in and quickly went to work. Dumbledore sat in a chair next to the strange looking Gohan and brushed a few strands of hair away from his face.

“I am sorry Albus, I did not foresee this happening.” 

Albus turned his head to see Mephisto walking towards him “But you had your suspicions, yes?”

Mephisto sat down next to Gohan and stroked his hair “I hypothesized that they might be affected. But I had no way of telling what would happen.” he sighed “I really am sorry, I have talked to Vegeta and Goku about Gohan’s current state but didn't tell them what exactly what he did to Piccolo.” he glanced over at the drawn curtain around his bed, he could smell the scent of blood and sex. 

Albus looked at Mephisto “What will you do?”

Mephisto turned his head back to Gohan and looked at him fondly “I will do what I can to help them. I will design a potion that will allow them to retain their minds if they transform.” 

Dumbledore nodded in approval “That will definitely be of help. I remember that you have an affinity for potions and inventing.” 

Mephisto sighed “I truly am sorry Albus, I will get to work as quick as I can.”

Poppy emerged from the curtains with a pale look on her face. She looked at Dumbledore then stared at Mephisto in surprise to see him. Poppy looked back at Albus “He’s going to be fine. He’s self healing at an incredible rate, that mixed with my work and his wounds should be healed by tomorrow afternoon or nightfall. She sighed then looked at the still large Gohan “D-Do I even want to ask what happened? I mean…” she blushed “I could obviously see what happened, it’s more of why.”

Mephisto held up his hand to Albus to motion that he wanted to speak “All you need to know Poppy, is that this was an accident on my part. It is a private matter that i’d appreciate if you didn’t spread the news and try to keep Piccolo out of sight.” he turned back to Gohan and placed his hand on his forehead. He closed his eyes and his hand let off a soft gold glow. Slowly, Gohan began to shrink back to his normal body. Gohan let out a soft groan then turned onto his side and curled his tail around his leg. Mephisto sighed then pet Gohan’s hair again and Gohan started to purr softly. “I’m sorry Gohan… I will make this up to you.” He leaned down and kissed Gohan’s temple and the boy smiled. He stood up then slowly walked over to Piccolo’s curtain. He slipped inside and he felt his heart wretch at the sight of the wounded Namekian. He could still smell the scent of sex, fear and blood in the air around Piccolo; no amount of magic could get rid of smells like that completely, his senses were over a hundred times better than a normal person. “Piccolo, oh Piccolo I’m so so sorry.” he noticed Piccolo grimacing in his sleep and placed his hand over his eyes. When he removed his hand, Piccolo’s face was calm. He swore to himself that he wouldn’t interfere with how things went in this dimension, he knew that Piccolo wasn’t going to die but it still killed him to see his friend like this. 

Mephisto exited the curtained off bed and looked at Dumbledore then he looked at Poppy “Take good care of him Poppy. He’s such a kind hearted soul under the rough exterior. Be gentle with Gohan as well, he will be distraught when he learns what happened Piccolo.” he let out a weary sigh then turned and walked over to the Hospital door. He opened the door then looked back at Gohan and the closed curtain. He turned his head again and walked out. As soon as he was in the clear, he changed into Damien and teleported to his bed then feigned sleep as he projected his body to his lab in the Auror department. In his Mephisto body, he was going to make a potion for the three Saiyans; he didn’t want to think about when or if this kind of thing happened again.

 

A small prickle in the back of Dumbledore's head made him turn his head and he saw Goku as well as Vegeta standing near him. 

Goku lowered his hand from his temple and rushed over to Gohan. “Gohan!” he ran his fingers through his son’s hair “We should have been more cautious…”

Vegeta hmphed then said “We didn’t know what would happen Kakarrot, don’t get wound up and angry at yourself over something we had no idea about.” he glanced at the Headmaster “How is the Na- Piccolo.”

“Poppy, our school nurse, tells me that he is resting and stable. He is in the bed over there.” Dumbledore waved his hand to the closed off bed.

Vegeta walked past Goku who was fondly caressing Gohan’s hair and to the curtain. He opened the curtain and froze; the damage wasn’t as bad as he thought, but the sight of the Namekian in such a state had his heart twinge in pity. He walked next to Piccolo and looked down at the bandaged Namek, he noticed that the nurse healed most of the damage. From how drained Piccolo’s Ki felt, the damage before he was treated was much worse that it was now. He didn’t look up as Goku entered the curtained off area and put a hand to his mouth.

“Dear Kami… Piccolo…” Goku sat down next to Piccolo and looked at the damage “Gohan is going to never forgive himself when he wakes up and see’s Piccolo like this.” he shook his head then sighed heavily “Everything was going so well, I can’t believe this happened.”

Vegeta growled “Believe it Kakarrot, we could do the same thing if we’re not careful.” he left the curtained area and looked at the woman who appeared, she was obviously the school nurse. Vegeta stood in front of her and crossed his arms then narrowed his eyes “How bad was he when he got here.” he said gruffly. Poppy opened her mouth to ask why a young boy would want to know such gruesome things but Vegeta held up his hand “Don’t give me that I'm too young to know this kind of thing crap. I’ve seen enough death and carnage in my time to become numb to things like that. I’ve seen more death that you will ever see in your life and more than I'd like to admit.” He sneered “So don’t patronize me by trying to protect my innocence by not telling me what I want to know.” he stared hard at Poppy who was stunned by his words.

“Uh, well… When he first arrived he looked like he was mauled by a very large beast.” she cleared her throat and paled a bit “Many of his joints were dislocated, mainly in his legs and hips. He had severe bruising all over his body including his throat.” she paled again and practically turned white “And… his rectum was um… severely damaged…” she shuffled under Vegeta intense gaze.

He glanced back at the curtains and scowled “Kisama… Gohan is going to go insane from his grief and anger at himself over this!” he then spat “That damn soft hearted half-breed!” he heard a soft growl as Goku emerged from the curtains.

“That’s my c- Gohan you’re talking about Vegeta, don’t you dare insult him.” Goku had almost said ‘cub' but quickly covered it up.

Vegeta glared at Kakarrot “You two are one in the same when it comes to being overly nice and soft hearted!” he hissed “It is a fact you cannot deny Kakarrot! So man up and stop being a-” he then let out a string of Saiyan curses that sounded like they were very vulgar to everyone who didn’t understand the language. A soft groan made then turn their heads towards Gohan who turned onto his back and was softly panting. Vegeta walked up to him and sniffed then scrunched up his nose “The brat is having a lewd dream, disgusting.” Goku blushed at the sight of his own son being turned on in his sleep. 

Dumbledore stood up and walked up to Goku and put his hand on his shoulder “Are you to stay here till he awakens? I will not blame you if you wish too, the bond between you two is very strong.”

Goku nodded “I want to be there when he wakes up, he’ll need someone to help control him if he wakes angry.” 

Dumbledore nodded “Will you be staying as well Vegeta?”

The Prince snorted “No, there is no reason for me to.” Vegeta secretly pet Goku’s tail with his own then walked off out the door with his tail curled tightly around his waist. 

Goku watched as his Prince left with a slight sway of his hips that was meant only for Goku. He shook his head to snap out of the trance the other Saiyan had placed on him and walked back over to his son. He sat down next to Gohan and pet his hair. Gohan whined softly then curled up into a ball facing Goku and snuggled into Goku’s hand. 

Dumbledore looked at the scene then looked to Poppy “I see that Mr. Gohan is in good hands, I shall take my leave.” he took a final look at the two Saiyans and at the closed curtains then he left the Hospital wing.


	17. A Blonde And A Saiyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Scenes Ahead

Vegeta walked back into the Slytherin dorm room and sat down in front of the unlit fireplace in one of the plush emerald chairs. He pointed his finger at the cold logs and fired a small Ki blast at them causing them to catch fire. He stared at the dancing flames for what seemed like hours, he was thinking. Thinking of what has been happening in the past few days. He was still trying to wrap his head around him and Kakarrot. He scoffed, since when had he been attracted to that oaf? The more he thought back, the more he realized that he had been attracted to the last pure Saiyan for a very long time. His first attraction started when he first arrived on this mudball called Earth, back then he was interesting in making one of the few good-looking Saiyans left part of his command. Then Kakarrot became his obsession as he tried to become a Super Saiyan, a feat he was still peeved about Kakarrot being the first to become one. After that it was a constant obsessive battle to become stronger than the third-class. A battle that is still ongoing today. Vegeta growled as he realized that Kakarrot was ALWAYS one step ahead of him, he himself have never been stronger than Kakarrot at any point in his life. He could scream in anger at this fact but he found that in a strange way, he was okay with Kakarrot being like that. The Earth-Saiyan was his reason to get stronger and to continue striving for what ever laid beyond the peak of his current power, to go beyond what was thought to be impossible. He leaned forwards resting his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. Why did he let Kakarrot get through his wall of stone faces and stiff postures? He gritted his teeth as he answered his own question; he had fallen for the third-class baka and Kakarrot had fallen for him in return. He found that his mind wandered a bit as he thought of that goofy smile and powerful body.

“Can’t sleep I take it?” Vegeta turned his head and saw Draco walking towards him in his nightwear; a black t-shirt and green satin pants. Vegeta grunted his answer and turned back to the fire. Draco sat down across from Vegeta and looked at his face, it was creased as he was deep in his thoughts “What’s on your mind?” Vegeta didn’t answer but continues to stare into the flames. Draco got a bit annoyed that he was being ignored and got up then sat next to Vegeta “Vegeta,” Draco said firmly. 

Vegeta turned his head to look at him and was surprised at how close Draco was. He put on his usual scowling face and said “What?”

Draco suddenly, but slowly, reached his hand up and put it on the side of Vegeta’s face. Vegeta’s eyes grew wide as he felt the hand upon his cheek. Draco moved his thumb to slowly caress his lower lip.

Vegeta's breath caught in his throat as he remembered his original plan to seduce the blonde Slytherin. It would seem that the very same blonde is attempting to seduce him instead. Vegeta grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled it from his face. "What do you think you are doing boy." He said in his most commanding and gruff tone. 

Draco froze and stared at Vegeta "I... uh..." He didn't know what to say. He didn't mean to touch Vegeta, but when he saw the look in his eyes and on his face, he couldn't help himself. He then blinked and looked at Vegeta funny when he processed what Vegeta had said "Wait, why did you call me boy?"

Vegeta mentally slapped himself for his habit of calling anyone younger than him 'boy'. He then put on his signature smirk and said "Well that is what you are right? Or am I mistaken?" He glanced down at Draco's crotch then back up into his eyes to emphasize what he meant.

Draco’s cheeks tinted pink when he caught on what he meant. Draco scowled "Of course I'm a bloke!”

"Prove it," 

Draco stared at Vegeta with a shocked expression "W-What?"

Vegeta smirked and leaned back with his legs spread then crossed his arms "Prove to me that you are indeed a," He waved his hand "Bloke."

Draco could only gape at the Prince, but his directness and suggestive look was making heat rush to his lower regions. "A-And how do you want me to do that?" He shifted his eyes away from Vegeta’s.

Vegeta watched Draco's expression and smelled the arousal rolling off of the blonde. The Prince smirked then leaned in close and ran his hand up Draco's leg from his knee to the side of his lower hip. "How about you take off those eyesores you call clothes." He muttered in a husky voice, the smell of Draco's arousal was starting to get to him. 

Draco’s breath hitched as he felt Vegeta touch his leg. The Prince was barely doing anything to him and he was already starting to throb! Draco nodded slowly "O-Okay." He slowly stood from the chair then looked around wearily to see if anyone was there.

"Everyone is asleep boy, you can stop procrastinating." Vegeta sneered.

Draco looked at Vegeta then nodded again "If you say so..." He then looked at the arm sling then started to awkwardly unbuttoned his shirt with his other hand.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and growled "Don't think me stupid brat, you and me both know nothing is wrong with that arm."

Draco stared wide eyed at Vegeta wondering how he knew, but the confidence in his eyes and face told Draco he wasn't lying that he knew. Draco sighed in defeat "Fine, fine." He took off the sling and tossed it onto the chair behind him. He then continued to unbuttoned his shirt. Once it was off, he felt Vegeta’s eyes raking over his exposed white chest. He then slowly slid off his night pants and looked at Vegeta; the hungry look on his face made Draco blush. 

Vegeta found the blonde's audacity to not completely strip naked insulting and he curled his lip up flashing a fang "All of it."

Draco’s heart thumped loudly in his chest as he slowly pushed the waistband of his boxers down. Once they were off, Draco was fully naked and sporting a semi in front of the Prince. Vegeta licked his lips, he was pleased to see that the boy was hairless from the neck down from what he could see. Vegeta lifted his hand and motioned with his index finger for Draco to come closer. Draco took a deep breath and walked closer till he was almost touching the edge of the chair. "What now?" He managed to whisper out.

Vegeta tapped his lap, "Sit," Draco shuddered slightly at the command then slowly climbed onto the Prince's lap. When Draco sat down, he felt a large bulge pressing against his ass. "Mmm... Good boy." Vegeta murmured then placed his gloved hands on Draco’s hips and leaned in to lick his pale neck.

"Hn..." Draco let his head fall back as Vegeta lapped and nipped at his neck. He jolted and gasped when he felt Vegeta grab both of his ass cheeks and squeeze.

"So responsive," Vegeta purred in Draco's ear and he moaned softly in response.

"Please..." Panted Draco as Vegeta began to run his hands all over his pale body, everywhere but where he needed to be touched.

"Please what?" Vegeta nipped his ear and licked the side of Draco's jaw.

"Nn... Anything.... please just.. Hah... touch me..." Draco felt as if he was going to go insane if his Prince didn't touch him how he needed him too.

Vegeta smirked "Anything hm?" He looked Draco up and down then licked his lips "Fine then boy, I'll give you a taste of what it's like to be bedded by a Prince." Vegeta unbuttoned his school pants and unzipped them. Then he pulled down his training pants' waistband and tugged his cock free from its confinement. He heard Draco moan softly at the sight of it and he grinned. "Like what you see boy?"

Draco licked his lips and nodded "Yes..." He breathed out.

Vegeta pulled Draco closer with ease and ground both of their lengths together causing a moan to erupt from both of them "Mmm..." He bit off his gloves, tossed them both aside, licked his palm coating it in his saliva then wrapped his hand around both of them and tugged. He pulled Draco into a kiss just before the blonde could moan loudly in response to the stimulation. 

"Oh God... Ve-Vegeta..." Draco wrapped his hands around Vegeta's neck and buried his face in the crook of his neck then kissed and licked the skin roughly.

Vegeta involuntarily shuddered at the wet spots Draco was making on his neck and wrapped his tail around Draco's neck to pull him away. "If you're going to use your mouth, use it on this." He used his tail to trace Draco's bottom lip in a suggestive manner. 

Draco throbbed when he remembered how Vegeta acted when he touched his own tail in the shower, so he was more than eager to pleasure the fluffy extremity. He took the tail into his hand gently then gave the tip a test lick. He was rewarded with a soft moan and shudder from the Prince. Draco beamed at the reaction then took more of the tail into his mouth and sucked. 

Vegeta's stroke on their lengths stopped as he froze up for a second, he eyes rolled to the back of his head as he leaned his head back in pleasure "Oh... Nnn... By Kami..."

Draco made a mental note to ask who Kami was. He then returned his attention to his Prince and took up stroking the both of them with his left hand while teasing Vegeta's weeping head with his other hand. He groaned as he felt Vegeta grab onto his hips and squeeze tightly. Draco then noticed that Vegeta wasn't even speaking English anymore, he was muttering in a strange language he'd never heard before. As strange as the language was, he found that making the strong teen feel so much ecstasy that he reverted to his native language was a huge turn on. He let the tail fall from his mouth and leaned in close to Vegeta's ear and panted as he stroked them both faster "Hnn... This feels so fucking good... You're so sexy Prince Vegeta..." to his delight, Vegeta did what he hoped he'd do; Vegeta let out a small howl mixed with a moan at the sound of his title being called in a lust filled voice.

"Say it again..." Vegeta groaned as he started to knead Draco's ass. "My title... Say it..."

Draco moaned at the feeling of his hands and grind grinding of their hips. "Prince Vegeta..."

Vegeta silenced his own loud moan by crushing their lips together. They both groaned at the sensation of their tongues sliding and twisting around each other in their open-mouthed kiss. Vegeta willed his tail around to Draco's ass and began to slide it in and out between the two globes, the sensation made the Prince gasp and pant into Draco's mouth.

Draco groaned and arched his back at the sensation of the fur rubbing against his skin and puckered hole. "Nnn... hah... Oh God, V-Vegeta..." He felt Vegeta’s left hand slid up his back and press him closer to him so they're chests were flush against each other.

Draco moaned at the feeling of the hard sweaty muscles rubbing against his own toned body. He shuddered as he felt Vegeta lick and bite at any inch of skin his mouth could reach. A harsh bite on his collar bone made Draco jolt and thrust his hips. He then groaned softly as Vegeta began to suck and lap at the blood flowing from the wound.

Vegeta moaned at the coppery taste of the blood, he found a long time ago that blood was tastier when someone was aroused. He leaned back and stared at Draco’s heavy lidded eyes with his own lust filled ones, he then licked his lips and murmured "You taste so damn good, I wonder if the rest of you will taste just as delicious."

Draco exhaled a shuddered breath at the lewd praise the Prince was giving him. He let out a small yelp as Vegeta suddenly flipped him onto the floor on his back and stared down at him with his hands on either side of his head. 

"You look so delectable beneath me." Vegeta growled then attacked Draco's chest and stomach with his teeth and tongue. 

Draco could only put his arm over his mouth and bite down on his own flesh to keep the loud moans at bay. The Prince was so damn good with his mouth it should be illegal! Draco’s eyes suddenly went wide and he bit down on his arm hard enough to taste blood drip into his mouth; Vegeta had licked the head of his cock and was teasing the slit with his tongue. 

Vegeta rolled the taste of Draco’s pre in his mouth and his eyes rolled a bit at the musky taste. "Mmm..." He then dove back down and took the entire length into his mouth, he thanked the Saiyan Gods for making their species not have the Earthlings gag reflex; he found out what that was when Bulma tried to take his length into her mouth. Vegeta put his right hand on Draco's bucking hip and used his other hand to lift Draco's left leg up and out. He slowly ran his hand up and down the inside of Draco's thigh and smirked at the quivering flesh. 

Draco shut his eyes as he moaned into his arm and withered under the Saiyan Prince's hand and mouth. He jerked a bit when he felt Vegeta let out a deep vibrating grunt. He tilted his head a bit and saw that Vegeta had curled his tail around his length and was stroking himself. From where he was, Draco could see the rocking of Vegeta's hips as he thrusted into his tails coiled grip. "Unn..." Draco groaned through his arm.

Vegeta pulled back and looked into Draco's eyes as he licked his lips, the feral look in his eyes made Draco shudder. Vegeta kissed the side of the saliva coated length then took the hand he was using to hold the blonde's leg to start stroking the cock rapidly. "Come on danshi, cum for your Prince." He purred as he sped up the stroking and licked the inside of Draco's thigh. 

Draco groaned then released his arm from his teeth and licked the blood from his teeth and lips. "Uhn... F-fuck..." He rolled his hips and grabbed blindly at the ground. He arches his back and moaned as he felt the tell-tale of his orgasm. He felt Vegeta give his swollen and throbbing head a slow lick and his eyes closed as his mouth opened in a silent scream. 

Vegeta kept pumping his arm and his tail around his own length as Draco came ropes of white onto his pale chest and Vegeta's hand. Vegeta watched through heavy eyes as Draco convulsed under him. After Draco finished his orgasm, he sat back on his heels and licked the cum off of his hand and groaned. As he slowly cleaned his hand of Draco's cum, he removed his tail and replaced it with his other hand.

Draco finally calmed down enough to open his eyes and stared with glazed eyes as Vegeta started to stroke himself and lick the cum from his fingers.

Unbeknownst to Draco, Vegeta had slipped his tail into his slick, twitching hole and was fucking himself with his own tail. Vegeta rolled his eyes in ecstasy as he continued to pump his hand and trail his saliva and cum covered hand all over his chest in a sensual fashion. He cracked open an eye and moaned as he saw Draco watching him jerking himself off. He sped up his tail thrusting and his whole body convulsed as he repeatedly struck his prostate gland. To finish himself off, he reached around with his free and rubbed the base of his tail in a circular motion. 

"Nnn... Hah..!" Vegeta arches his back, thrusted his tail all the way in, clenching his ass muscles around his sensitive tail and thrusted his hips forwards as ropes and ropes of his cum spattered onto Draco's body. A small line of drool ran down the left side of his mouth as he jerked and spasmed from his orgasm. He groaned as he slowly pulled out his tail and collapsed on top of Draco's stomach. He started to deeply purr in the afterglow of his orgasm, he also found pleasure in the twitch he felt in his still sensitive hole.

Draco was stunned when he saw Vegeta's body arch beautifully as he came. He stared as Vegeta's black eyes roll into the back of his head and his mouth opened in a gasp of ecstasy. He wasn't even bothered by the ropes of cum on his body or how Vegeta collapsed on top of him, spent from his orgasm. He was, however, startled when Vegeta began to purr and curled his tail around his leg. "V-Vegeta?"

Vegeta froze then stopped his purring, he then cursed himself in the Saiyan tongue for showing that he could purr.

Draco smiled softly then began to pet the Prince's spiked hair "You didn't have to stop. It was... nice." 

Vegeta blinked then rubbed his face into Draco's pale stomach and licked some of the cum off of the skin near his mouth. He then sighed, closed his eyes and resumed his soft purring while slowly rubbing his face into Draco's stomach. He normally didn't do this kind if thing; it was considered a show of weakness to him. But, he was still in his post-orgasmic haze and was feeling content so he let it slide. He smiled softly, closed his eyes and slowly drew circles in a glob of cum. He lifted the cum covered finger and sucked on it and his rumbling purr got louder as he rolled the taste of both of their musky tasting cum on his tongue. Draco shook his head but smiled anyway then reached out for his wand and held it up. "What are you doing." Vegeta said with a tired sounding, husky voice.

Draco blinked at him then motioned to the cum stains "Cleaning up?"

Vegeta snorted against his stomach then growled "Fine," He actually loved the smell cum gave off and the taste it had; it puts him into a pleasurable, calm state.

Draco raised an eyebrow then waved his wand and the smell and globs of cum disappeared. "There, now we won't have to deal with it if it dries."

Vegeta rolled his eyes then licked a stripe starting from Draco's belly button to his collar bone. He leaned towards his ear and murmured "I would have preferred to have my cum all of you. To smell myself on your body. As well as to mark you as mine." 

Draco shuddered then put both of his hands on either side of his face and pulled Vegeta over to kiss him. He pulled back slightly then leaned his head forwards so their foreheads were touching. "Yours huh?"

Vegeta chuckled and licked Draco's lips. He then growled "Yes, mine." The Prince wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed him deeply. 

Draco smiled into the kiss and wrapped his own arms around the Prince's neck then entwined his legs with Vegeta's. 

Vegeta leaned back with a smirk "Keep doing that and round two will start before you can say 'stop'."

Draco blushed and turned his eyes away from Vegeta's "Oh, sorry." He moved his arms and pushed himself into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes then stretched his arms above his head with a groan.

Vegeta leaned back and cracked his neck "Let us go to bed, hm?" He stood up, pulled up his pants and held out his hand for Draco to grab onto. 

Draco grinned then took Vegeta hand.

Vegeta yanked him up and pressed their chests together as the Prince stole another kiss from Draco. After Draco put on his pants, Vegeta put his arm around Draco's waist and walked him to the boys dormitory with their bodies pressed against each other. 

When they got to the boys dormitory, Vegeta laid down onto his assigned bed then pulled Draco on top of him and started to slowly kiss him. They both ran their fingers through each other's hair as they made out. Vegeta curled his tail around Draco's waist then pulled Draco down so his head was on his muscled chest. He put his arms around Draco then closed his eyes.

Draco snuggled into the bronze muscled chest and sighed in content as he felt and heard a soft rumble come from Vegeta's chest. He glanced at the open curtains then pulled out his wand and waved them closed and set up a spell that made it so they couldn't be opened by anyone other than him. He put his wand aside then snuggled back into Vegeta's chest and closed his eyes. He smiled as he felt Vegeta slowly pet his hair and then he slipped into unconsciousness.


	18. Picccolo Awakens - Vegeta And Goku Banter

What's going on? Is any of this real... or not? Who is that? Is that Piccolo? Wait... There's another face... Dad?

"Otosan..." Gohan mumbled.

Goku’s head shot up "Gohan?" He stood up from his chair next to the bed and sat down onto the bed. "Gohan, are you alright?"

Gohan opened his eyes and cringed at the brightness of the room. He covered his eyes with his arm and groaned "I feel like I just fought Cell again..." He let out a small laugh. Goku chuckled then pet his hair. Gohan sat up a little then creased his brow in confusion; these weren't his clothes. He felt a slight pounding in his head and he cringed. He started to think back but found that there were huge gaps in his memory. Gohan looked at his Dad "Otosan, what happened last night?" He rubbed his temple "I remember... talking to the Headmaster and then going to find Piccolo..." Goku involuntarily paled "Otosan?" Gohan sat up all the way and leaned towards Goku "Did something happen?" 

Goku opened his mouth, closed it then looked away. He really didn't want to be the one to tell Gohan what happened.

Gohan started to hyperventilate a little bit, something was really wrong here. He suddenly heard a small groan from his left. He looked over and saw a curtained off bed. Gohan looked back over at his Dad and noticed that Goku was looking at the curtains nervously. "Oh for the love of Kami!" He stood up and walked over to the curtains and was about to open them when a smell hit his nose.

Blood.

His eyes widened then he felt himself jerked back to face Goku.

"Gohan... I... um..." Goku struggled for the words but couldn't find them.

Gohan jerked his arm away from Goku and opened the curtains. He felt his heart stop. He felt everything around him freeze in that moment, his eyes grew wide and he fell to his knees. "P-Piccolo..." He whispered. He felt Goku put a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it. He knew his father was stuttering words to him, but he couldn't hear. He could barely breath let alone look away from Piccolo's bandaged body. He could see the purple blood that had seeped through the bandages and the smell of the blood was overwhelming.

Gohan narrowed his eyes, growled, stood up and faced his Father "Who the fuck did this to him." He grabbed both of Goku’s shoulders and shook him "TELL ME WHO'S THE SON OF A BITCH THAT DID THIS TO HIM?!"

Goku stared with his mouth open at Gohan; he'd never seen Gohan this angry. Now he REALLY didn't want to tell Gohan what happened!

"Gohan."

Both Saiyans turned towards the deep voice that came from the bed. They saw Piccolo sitting cross-legged in the bed slowly taking off the bandages.

"Piccolo!" Gohan rushed to his side and put both of hands to either side of his face "Pic! Please tell me who did this to you!" 

Piccolo reaches up and took both of Gohan wrists into his hands and pulled them down. He took both wrists into one hand then used his free hand to cup the side of Gohan’s face. He looked at his lover's worried face then said "Know this Gohan; I bare no ill will against you." He felt their mental link's wall break and a flow of horror coming from Gohan made him cringe a little bit.

"No..." Gohan tried to take a step back but Piccolos grip on him strengthened. "No no please don't... don't tell me..." tears began to fall from his eyes before he could stop them.

Piccolo noticed that Goku had left to give them privacy. He then stood up with a small grunt and pulled Gohan to his bare chest and put Gohan’s left hand over his heart. "Gohan, listen to me. You were not yourself, you were under the influence of the full moon." He took Gohan’s face with both hands and kissed his forehead then both tear streaked cheeks. "I do not want to see you beat yourself up over this Gohan. Do you understand me?"

Gohan sniffed then nodded "I just... I can't believe that I would-"

"Hurt me?" Piccolo chuckled then kissed Gohan on his lips "People like you and I see pain as an old friend. It is nothing new to me." He stroked Gohan’s cheeks with his thumbs and murmured "Shatter my bones, carve my flesh, break my mind and throw me into the nearest sun, but I will never stop feeling the way I do about you my dearest Gohan." He tilted Gohan’s chin up and kissed him. He pressed their foreheads together, opened their mental link and let his current emotions flow into Gohan.

Gohan’s eyes widened at the emotions he felt. The one that made him jump onto Piccolo, wrap his arms around his green neck and kiss him passionately was the intense amount of love Piccolo projected into him. 'I love you Piccolo.' He said through their telepathic link. Piccolo didn't say it back, but the smile and quickening heartbeat told Gohan that he felt the same way but wasn't ready to say it back.

"How are you- Oh my." Poppy blushed and turned her head away from the embraced boys.

Gohan stepped away with his face painted a bright red and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Piccolo materialized a pair of pants and walked up to Poppy "Thank you for your medical skills." He bowed then stood back up straight "I am fully healed and do not require any more assistance." He licked his lips "Then again, water would be much appreciated." 

Poppy nodded "Of course dear, I'll be right back." She exited the curtained room then back back with a cup and pitcher of water.

Piccolo disregarded the cup, took the pitcher then tilted his head back and downed the entire thing on under 10 seconds. He handed the pitcher back to a stunned Poppy then bowed his head "Thank you again." Piccolo walked out the curtained area and looked around. He turned to Gohan "Do... Do they know? The students?"

Gohan shook his head and gave Piccolo a crooked smile "No, but there's a rumor going around that there's a green monster going around Hogsmeade that is trying to corrupt young witches and wizards." He put his hands on Piccolo’s shoulders and pressed his clothed chest against Piccolos bare green one then wrapped his tail around Piccolo’s thigh.

"Oh, is there?" Piccolo smirked then wrapped his arms around Gohan’s waist "A monster corrupting young students hm? I only aim to corrupt one young wizard my dear Gohan." He nuzzle Gohan’s neck and Gohan purred softly in response.

They heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Goku awkwardly sitting on the bed Gohan was in and looking at his lap. Goku stood up and scratched the back of his head "Um, well if you two are okay and.. uh... stuff... Ima go get some breakfast." Goku fixed his school vest and rushed out of the room to avoid more awkwardness.

Piccolo and Gohan chuckled at Goku then kissed each other. "Come on, we should get dressed and join the rest of the students."

Piccolo placed a kiss between Gohan’s brow the nodded in agreement. He aimed a finger at Gohan and dressed him in a similar outfit to Goku’s; black pants, white long sleeve and vest along with the blue Ravenclaw tie. He pointed at himself and he was clothed in an dark green cloak with the Slytherin cretin over the heart and an emerald green trim. He held out his elbow and Gohan took it gladly. 

They both walked out of the Hospital Wing, leaving a blushing Poppy to clean up from their visit. She looked at the purple blood on Piccolo’s bandages and extracted the blood from them then put the extract into a vial; the green being had an amazing healing ability that she wanted to look into more.

 

Vegeta awoke slowly then moved to stretch his limbs. "Hn..?" He glanced down and saw tuff of blonde hair on his chest. He smirked then stroked Draco's arm with his hand as he remembered the night before. He looked up at the four poster bed’s ceiling as he contemplated his situation. He had... feelings... for two individuals. Who's to tell him he is not allowed to have both? He's a Prince; he'll do what he damn well wants to, and do whomever he wanted to at that. He chuckled lightly and continued to stroke Draco's arm and look up in thought.

"Galleon for your thoughts?" 

Vegeta looked down and saw that Draco had his chin on his arm and was looking up at Vegeta from his spot on his lower chest. "Hn," He grunted "Nothing you need be concerned about boy." He grabbed Draco's chin with his thumb and index finger then traced Draco's bottom lip with his thumb. 

Draco teasingly licked his thumb then crawled up and bit and kissed Vegeta's neck then jaw "Good morning anyway my Prince."

Vegeta hummed in content then ran both hands down Draco's back and back up again "What is the time?"

Draco rolled off of Vegeta and stretched. He peeked out his curtains and saw that all the beds were open and empty. "Sometime around breakfast I think."

Vegeta's stomach growled at the word breakfast and he twitched in embarrassment. He sat up and sat himself behind Draco then kissed his neck while rubbing his pale hips and waist. "Let us get changed and have some food then hm?"

Draco was almost tempted to say to Hell with breakfast and have another round of sex with Vegeta. But his own stomach growled its protest for not having food. "Heh, yeah. Let's get something to eat." He stood up and opened the curtains all the way then went through his drawers to get changed. 

Vegeta stayed on the bed watching Draco till the blonde pulled on a pair of school pants. He rolled off of the bed and went over to his own area and got himself dressed in the schools uniform minus the cloak. He rolled up the white sleeves up to mid bicep and then pulled on a pair of black gloves with silver tribal style snakes on the back of the hands.

Vegeta waited at the door for Draco then they both walked out of the boys dorm, Vegeta in front while Draco behind him to the left. 

What they got to breakfast, they sat down and Vegeta started to get his usual mound of food together. 

Draco would always be astounded by the amount of food the teen could consume and not get fat. "So Vegeta, are you going to watch the Quidditch game?"

Vegeta gulped down the orange juice he had been drinking then shrugged "I don't know about you, but I'm not one for sitting in the rain."

Draco looked at him confused "Rain?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes "Yes, rain. Like the water that falls from the sky."

Draco stuck out his tongue "I know what rain is! I'm just surprised that you can sense that."

Vegeta shrugged again "I can sense the energy gathering in the distance. It's going to be quite the storm, even I feel bad for the sorry baka's that have to play in that." He resumed eating his food. As he ate, he observed the room around him; Gohan was talking quietly to Piccolo who was leaning up against the wall holding a glass of water and Gohan was eating an apple, he heard Goku talking excitedly behind him to his friends.

 

"Are you excited for your first game Goku?" Harry asked the food-inhaling Saiyan next to him. 

Goku stopped long enough to swallow his food and grin "Oh yeah! I can't wait! I hope our team wins!"

Ron laughed "With you and Harry on our team this year, we'll definitely have a chance!" He took a bite of his food "I can't believe that you got the beater position Goku! With your build it should be a piece of cake!"

Goku perked up "Cake?"

The entire group laughed at Goku’s silliness, even Vegeta was laughing mentally but was externally scowling. 

Vegeta twisted around and growled "Kakarrot!" 

Goku turned around "Oh hey Geta! What's up?"

Vegeta put on his signature smirk and said "Good luck with your game you third-class, just make sure that you land on your ass instead of your face when the broom decides to buck your ugly mug off." The Slytherins that overheard started snickering. 

Goku pouted "I'm not ugly."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow "You sure about that Kakarrot?"

Goku’s face suddenly mirrored Vegeta’s own smirk "You didn't seem to have a problem with my face Saiyajin no Ouji."

Vegeta widened his eyes, his cheeks lightly dusted with pink and he snapped quietly "Shut your damn mouth Kakarrot!" He turned back to his table and tapped the table in annoyance, as well as to will away the boner he was getting in his pants.

Pansy raised an eyebrow at Vegeta "Are you okay?"

Vegeta glared at her "I'm fine." He growled then tightened his tail around his waist. Draco glanced at Vegeta's annoyed and reddened face then turned back to his food.

Goku turned around with a smug grin on his lips. Ron patted his back and grinned back "Well, you shut him up eh?"

Goku put his hands behind his head and his grin grew wider "After knowing Geta for years, you know what to say."

Vegeta uncurled his tail, stretched it out then yanked on Goku’s tail that was waving behind him. 

"GAH!" Goku froze then fell over onto the floor. He grabbed his tail and pet it then glared at Vegeta who was grinning evilly at him "What was that for?"

Vegeta snapped at him "Don't talk about me when I'm right behind you, you third-class baka!" He licked his long canines and smirked "Save that shit for when we're sparring."

Goku stood up and looked down at him. Vegeta stood up as well and the both of them glared at each other. They both slowly started to smirk then laugh. They then clapped their left hands and elbows together, pressed their foreheads together and grinned.

"Don't you dare loss that game Kakarrot. Show them what it means to go up against a Saiyan!" Vegeta said.

Goku licked his lips then grinned "Wouldn't have it any other way!" They broke apart then punched the others fist simultaneously. They both turned and sat down again, Goku giving Vegeta's tail a light stroke before leaving.


	19. The Game - Vegeta's Fears

They were sitting In Defense Against the Dark Arts class when they saw Professor Snape walk briskly to the front of the class "Turn to page 394."

Goku looked around then at Snape. "Professor Snape? Where's Professor Lupin?

"That's not really your concern is it, Mr. Goku." Snape said monotoned. "Suffice it to say your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page 394." He tapped the slide machine with his wand. He noticed that Goku and Ron were still flipping through their books and flicked his wand then the book flipped open to the page.

"Werewolves?" Said Ron in surprise.

"But Sir, we just learned about red caps and hinkypunks. We're not meant to start that for weeks!"

"Quiet." Growled Severus.

"When did she come in?" Goku asked Ron.

Ron shook his head "Did you see her come in?"

Snape walked towards the front of the classroom "Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf?" 

Hermione’s hand shot up and Goku slowly raised his hand up.

Snape glanced at Goku "Yes Mr. Goku?"

Goku tapped the table nervously "I don't know what a ani-muy-guys is... but isn't a werewolf a guy who turned into a wolf on a full moon?"

Snape raised an eyebrow "It is pronounced Ani-may-gus and you are correct in the dumbed down definition of a Werewolf." He glanced back at the class "So no one else can tell me what an Animagus is and the more accurate definition of a Werewolf?" Hermione’s hand was still up "No one? How disappointing."

Hermione obviously got annoyed that Snape wasn't calling on her and spoke up with her definition of an Animagus and Werewolf. The part that made Goku twitch was:

"With every full moon he no longer remember who he is. He'd kill his best friend if he crossed his path." 

Vegeta, who was sitting next to Draco glanced at Goku who looked at Vegeta.

"Furthermore," Hermione continued "The Werewolf only responds to the call of its own kind." 

Draco and Vegeta grinned at each other then howled in unison.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Vegesai." He turned to Hermione "That's the second time you've spoken out of turn Miss Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" He narrowed his eyes "Five points from Gryffindor."

Vegeta glanced at Draco as he finished folding a piece of paper, bewitched it then made it fly over to Harry's desk.

When Snape assigned the homework, the class groaned. Harry protested "Sir! It's Quidditch tomorrow!"

Snape leaned in close to Harry and sneered "Then I suggest you take extra care Mr. Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you." 

Goku glared daggers at Snape; he was thinking the same thing Harry was about tomorrow and had to stop himself from growling at Snape.

 

At the game, the weather was just as Vegeta said; a big storm. Goku was glad that Hermione had bewitched his goggles so he could see better but the cold still felt like an icy whip on his skin. Goku gritted his teeth and held on tight to the broom and bat then smacked a bludger that was flying at one of the other players. A scream to his left made him cringe as a girl with her broom on fire flew by. Goku looked up as he saw Harry fly up and into the clouds. Now he could only sense his energy signature through the storm clouds, not see him. 

Suddenly, as he was sensing Harry’s energy through the clouds, it dropped to near gone. Next thing he saw was Harry was falling from the sky without his broom. Before he hit the ground, he dropped the bat then IT'd under Harry and caught him in his arms.

 

 

"He looks a bit peaky doesn't he?" Ron said while looking at Harry.

"Peaky?" Said George quizzically to Ron.

"What do you expect? He fell over 100 feet!" Said Fred.

"Yeah come on Ron, let's walk you off the astronomy tower and see what you look like." George said nudging Goku and pointing at Ron, Goku laughed at the thought.

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does." Everyone chuckled and sighed in relief to hear Harry's voice.

Goku went up to Harry "How are you feeling Harry?"

"Oh brilliant." Goku helped Harry sit up then handed him his glasses.

"You gave us a right good scare mate." Said George.

"What happened?" Harry took the glasses from Goku and put them on his face.

"Well... You fell off your broom." Ron gripped the bundle of blankets nervously.

"Really? I mean the match. Who won?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Um... No one blames you Harry." Hermione stood up from her spot sitting next to Harry "The Dementors aren't supposed to come inside the grounds. Dumbledore was furious." She motioned to Goku "As soon as Goku caught you, Dumbledore sent them straight off."

Goku scratched the back of his head and smiled shyly "It was nothing, really."

Harry smiled "Thanks Goku." Goku put both hands behind his head and grinned.

"There's uh... There's something else you should know too Harry." Ron pulled back the blanket and uncovered the shattered broomstick "When you fell, your broom sort of blew into the Whomping Willow and... well..."

Goku patted Harry's shoulder "I'm sorry Harry,"

Harry softly smiled at Goku "It's... it's okay Goku, it's not your fault. Thank you so much for catching me though." He tilted his head "How'd you even catch me? I must have been falling pretty fast."

Goku shifted his eyes "Ah well, I happened to be close enough. You know, right place at the right time kind of thing." He felt two familiar energy signatures so he turned his head towards the door and saw Gohan walking with Piccolo towards them. 

"Hey Goku!" Gohan walked up to Harry and looked at him "How're you feeling Harry? That was quite the fall!" He nudged Goku’s arm "Be glad my brother here is the Hero type, always trying to save everyone." He laughed and Goku blushed. 

Piccolo looked at Harry from under the hood and assessed the damage. He found that Harry did not need any medical attention from him. He did however walk up to Harry and press two fingers to Harry's forehead.

Harry was about to ask what the Hell Piccolo was doing, but then found that he was slowly getting calmer and aching less. He nodded to Piccolo after he retracted his gloved hand "Thank you."

Piccolo tilted his head forwards in acknowledgement then stepped back and stood next to Gohan.

Goku turned to Gohan "Have you seen Geta? I haven't seen him since breakfast and I didn't sense him at the game." 

Gohan shrugged, but Piccolo telepathically informed Goku that he saw Vegeta in the Slytherin common room practicing his Kata. Piccolo also said that he overheard Vegeta saying he was going to use the storm as way to train his resistance to nature and go stand on top of the school.

Goku laughed then put his hands on his hips "That's our Prince Vegeta for yah! I wonder how the storm training went." He grinned "I hope he's up for a spar, I have too much energy pent up from the game!"

'When do you ever not run out of energy?' Piccolo smirked from under the hood. 

Goku grinned then sauntered out of the room and went looking for Vegeta.

 

During the game, Vegeta was in the Slytherin common room; he was practicing his Kata with his usual extreme precision. When Vegeta finished, he pulled on his cloak and walked towards the exit and out of the dungeons. He walked through the halls and came to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room door. He raised his fist and knocked loudly.

"Coming coming!" Lupin opened the door then froze when he saw Vegeta standing there with his black cloak drawn around him. He stepped aside for Vegeta to come in and cleared his throat "Ah... What can I do for yo-"

"Stop shaking," Growled Vegeta "I can smell your fear from where I stand." He removed his cloak, revealing his grey training suit with white armor and black gloves. "I wish to examine that creature you call a boggart."

Lupin stared at him in surprise "Really? Hm, alright then. Come with me." He lead Vegeta over to a decorated chest and stood next to it "Are you sure?"

Vegeta cracked his neck then nodded "As a Prince, I want to know what my fears are and eliminate them before they can be used against me." Vegeta cracked his knuckles the nodded "Reveal the creature to me."

Lupin was slightly stunned at the tone of voice Vegeta was using; he was definitely a being of royalty! Remus nodded then said "Prepare yourself." He unlocked the chest and opened it. 

When he opened the door, nothing happened at first. But then, a white glove slowly came out of the chest and gripped the edge of the chest. Another white glove joined the other and then a spiky haired man climbed out and stood up.

Vegeta instinctively fell to one knee with wide eyes and stared up at his Father, King Vegeta.

Lupin was shocked himself at the large man whose aura oozed power and authority. The clothing he wore was obviously a foreign but royal design: he wore a skintight black bodysuit with a white chest plate and red shoulder pads, his cape that billowed out behind him was blue on top and a deep red underneath, he wore white gloves and dark blue shoes, his face was a strikingly similar structure to that of Prince Vegeta but with facial hair. The cold glare that he was aiming at the kneeling Vegeta made even Remus shudder.

"Look at you, pathetic!" Snarled King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta bowed his head in submission "You are a disobedient brat who has lost your Saiyan pride!" He circled Prince Vegeta who had started twitching "I should kill you where you stand boy!" He backhanded Vegeta who had turned his head up to look at him "You disgust me! When I die, your brother Tarble will be a better choice for the throne than you!" 

Vegeta stood up, pointed his wand at King Vegeta's face and yelled "Riddikulus!" 

The image of King Vegeta blurred and then the image of a blue haired Bulma and child Trunks appeared, hand in hand. Vegeta's eyes widened as their forms slowly started to become morbid and damaged. Bulma and Trunks held out their arms and said in unison "Look what you did to us Vegeta (Otosan)... You could have saved us... Why didn't you save us?" Bulma’s head was suddenly wrench back and her throat was sliced open and blood poured from the wound.

"NOO!" Vegeta roared and pointed his wand at the boggart again "RIDDIKULUS!" 

Vegeta choked a bit as he saw Goku in front of him with an evil look on his face. Goku slowly walked forwards then flashed as he turned into Super Saiyan three. His eyebrowless brow menacing and his eyes merciless and cold. His spiked blonde hair billowed behind him like a cape as he stalked forwards. 

The Goku boggart sneered then said "Look at you Vegeta, what happened to the great Saiyajin no Ouji?" He rushed him and grabbed his throat and growled "You're so pathetic, what happened to the Prince Vegeta that I met all those years ago? Now look at yourself," He grabbed Vegeta's tail and yanked hard causing Vegeta to cry out in pain "WEAK!" He forced his knee up into Vegeta's stomach "PATHETIC!" Goku slapped his face. "How could a powerful Super Saiyan like me EVER LOVE A DISGRACEFUL SAIYAN LIKE YOU?!" the boggart Goku threw Vegeta onto the ground and Vegeta crawled away, groping for his wand "YOU'RE NOT EVEN A PRINCE ANYMORE! YOUR RACE IS DEAD VEGETA!" He stepped on Vegeta's tail and the Prince screamed out in agony "DEAD! ME AND YOU ARE THE LAST ONES AND I'LL BE DEAD BEFORE I BOW TO SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU!"

Vegeta quickly conjured up an image of Goku doing something funny "RIDDIKULUS!" Vegeta yelled while pointing up at the boggart Goku.

Suddenly the boggart changed, but the next change had Vegeta hyperventilating; it was Draco and a black haired Goku laying on the floor covered in blood and covered in deep wounds that spilled out their organs and made him feel sick to his stomach. 

He felt himself grow faint as black crept into his vision. He raised his wand again to cast the spell but it had already changed into a full moon then disappeared into the chest. Vegeta crawled into his hands and knees then slowly curled into a fetal position to keep himself from heaving. 

 

Lupin was stunned by what the boggart had changed into. The words that the first man had said had him speechless. That man with the beard and cape, that was Vegeta's father? He could now see where Vegeta got his looks from, but the cruel words that the boggart spat at him had his heart ache for the poor boy on the floor. And what about Goku? When he saw Goku’s form show he was shocked as well. What was their relationship? Was it a one-sided love and that's why Goku had shown up as one of his fears? That golden hair had him wondering if there was more to Goku than meets the eye.

The two he didn't recognize at all had startled him, who was the mysterious blue haired woman and purple haired boy, and why were they dying? Why were they blaming Vegeta for their condition? Why was there a need for him to save them?

The sick feeling he felt in his stomach for the last boggart had him almost on the floor vomiting his guts out in disgust. He was a bit curious why Draco Malfoy was there, he could only assume that Vegeta thought of him as his close friend. The revolting carnage of the last boggart form had him wonder what on Earth this boy has seen throughout his life to make him bring up that disturbing image.

Remus slowly walked over to Vegeta, knelt down and started to pet Vegeta's hair "It's okay Vegeta,"

Vegeta slapped his hand away and sat up pulling his knees to his chest "Shut the fuck up old man," He hissed "I wasn't crying." 

Remus was taken back a little by the response he got, but nodded "I didn't say you were Vegeta. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Vegeta huffed then stood up "No, there isn't. Unless you want to forfeit your life," He grabbed the front of Remus shirt and dragged him down so they were face to face "You will do well as to not speak of this to anyone, understood?"

Remus removed Vegeta's hand from his shirt and nodded "Of course Vegeta, I wouldn't dream of it."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Remus the turned and left the room, grabbing his cloak before exiting. "Thank you Professor, this was an interesting experience." He waved with one hand without looking back.

Remus sat down in a chair and rubbed his face "That poor boy," He muttered then leaned back and thought over what he had seen and heard:

"I should kill you where you stand boy!"

"You disgust me! When I die, your brother Tarble will be a better choice for the throne than you!" 

"How could a powerful Super Saiyan like me EVER LOVE A DISGRACEFUL SAIYAN LIKE YOU?!" 

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN A PRINCE ANYMORE! YOUR RACE IS DEAD VEGETA!"

"ME AND YOU ARE THE LAST ONES AND I'LL BE DEAD BEFORE I BOW TO SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU!"

From what Remus could tell from what he heard and saw, Vegeta is having a conflict with himself and has to constantly feel as though he is in control of whatever situation. He could tell that he was a being with extremely complex emotions; someone like that is generally pretty dangerous, especially when they try to seal those emotions away and mark them as a sign of weakness. He then froze as he realized something; if Vegeta was this bad, what would the boggart turn into for Goku and his brother Gohan? What would it turn into for their companion Piccolo? This group of newcomers was definitely interesting. It would seem that the only normal acting one is Damien but even he was weird with his habit of talking in a guttural language that no one knows, not even his own companions. 

He was definitely going to have to do some more investigating to fully understand these beings. The one that he was very curious about was that hidden boy they called Piccolo. What was he hiding under the hood? All he knew was what the Headmaster told all of the staff when he called for a meeting.

~Flashback~

"Welcome staff, to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore held out his arms in greeting then put down his arms again "This year will be an interesting one I can certainly tell you this. We have some guest students coming to visit us from Japan." 

"Japan? Why? Do they not have their own school of wizardry?" Asked Snape.

"They do Severus, but they had decided to come to our school instead. They are a group of five teenagers that will be put into the third year. According to my good friend Mephisto, his younger brother Damien -who had moved to Japan when he was 3 year old- will be in that group and attending our school."

"Mephisto?" Snape crossed his legs "That is that one famous Auror yes? The one that rivals that of even Mad-Eye Moody?"

Dumbledore smiled "The same! He is very delighted to hear that his brother wants to attend the same school he went to as a boy." He waved his wand and four papers to each teacher floated up to them.

McGonagall looked at one of the papers and furrowed her brow "Why does the student Piccolo not have a picture?"

Dumbledore sighed "Piccolo is one of the reasons I called for this meeting. He has a certain condition that makes him very self-conscious of his appearance. Therefor, I am allowing him to keep his hood up to cover his face and any body part he wishes to remain unseen."

"Oh the poor boy," Said Pomona Sprout and put a hand to her heart "What ails him?"

"I am not allowed to say that my dear Professor Sprout, but Mephisto assures me that it is not contagious in any way." He held up a scroll "Mephisto also informs me that he has taken up the role as guardian for the four exchange students and his brother." 

"This Vegeta Vegesai, is he really a Prince?" Remus said while looking down at Vegeta's paper.

Dumbledore nodded "Quite so, Mephisto tells me that his personality is very temperamental and to try and be as tolerate as possible. In his words: 'He can be like a loose cannon that is rigged with explosives than you can't even see until they go off.'"

Some of the teachers chuckled then Hagrid spoke up "These three boys, Vegeta, Goku and his brother Gohan, it says here that they have tails?"

Some murmurs spread around the room but we're silenced by Dumbledore’s raised hand "We will not treat them any different from the rest of the students. They are here to learn from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, not be stared at and treated like zoo animals." 

Rolanda Hooch grinned at Goku and Vegeta "I see two future Quidditch beaters in these two! Look at those muscles! I bet they could swing a bat and smack a bludger away with breaking a sweat!" She looked at Gohan’s paper "Even Gohan looks like he could be a Quidditch player! These boys have a bright future in sports as far as I can see!" Many of the teachers nodded in agreement.

"Headmaster..." murmured Trelawney.

"Yes Sybill?" Dumbledore turned to Trelawney.

"I see that the young Piccolo is in danger Headmaster, a danger he nor anyone will see coming." She looked down at Gohan’s smiling picture "Even though these children have been through so much already... this one will be amongst the more tragic." She then smiled "But be joyous, Piccolo will prevail and overcome this danger as a footstep towards the light that is blooming in his once dark heart." She blinked, shook her head and then started to daydream.

The teachers stared at the Divination teacher then looked to Dumbledore who shrugged "Let us remember but not dwell on it."

~End Flashback~

Yes, Remus thought He was definitely going to be keeping an eye on those four.


	20. Winter in Hogsmeade

For a long time, Vegeta completely avoided both Draco and Goku in fear of the memories of the boggart will surface. Goku however was thoroughly enjoying the winter weather with Gohan and a reluctant to go outside Piccolo. Piccolo had clothed himself in a very thick outfit that mimicked his purple Gi. He wore a comfy white turban that he elongated to wrap around his neck, over his nose and mouth. Piccolo also conjured up a pair of black goggles to hide his eyes. The end product made it look like he was going to go hiking in the snowy mountains. After some wandering around, Gohan waved at Goku then dragged Piccolo off to the local tea shop to warm up a bit. Goku met up with Ron and Hermione a little bit after leaving Gohan and Piccolo. The two of them hooked their arms around Goku’s arms and practically dragged Goku towards the shrieking shack; even though Goku had died and had been a ghost before, ghosts still creeped him out. 

When they got to the fence, Hermione stared at the house and said "It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. Did I mention that?" She laughed.

Goku grinned then both Ron and Goku said in unison "Twice".

Hermione looked at them "Do you want to move a bit closer?"

"Huh?" Goku widened his eyes.

"Oh uh..." Ron tapped the wire fence nervously "Actually I'm fine here."

Goku turned his head as he senses four energy signatures walk up behind them. 

"Well well, look who's here." Draco said as he walked with his two fellow Slytherins. "You two shopping for your dream home?" He glanced at Goku then turned back to Hermione and Ron and sneered, "A bit grand for you isn't it Weasel-Bee?" He stopped walking in front of the two "Don't your family sleep in one room?"

Goku growled before he could stop himself and Draco took a step back from him. 

"Shut your mouth Malfoy." Ron said trying to sound tough.

"Oooh, not very friendly." Draco smirked "Boys, I think it's time to teach Weasel-Bee how to respect his superiors." 

Goku was about to butt in, but then Hermione laughed dryly and stepped closer to Draco "Hope you don't mean yourself."

Draco curled his lips back in a Vegeta-ish manner that made Goku almost laugh "How dare you talk to me! You filthy little mudblood!" Goku didn't have a chance to ask what a mudblood was when suddenly a snowball hit Draco on the side of his head. Draco stared in the direction the snowball came from and shouted out "Who is that?" 

Goku stepped back and grinned; he could feel Harry’s energy signature even though he couldn't see him; This was going to be good.

As more snowballs hit them, Draco pushed Crabbe and yelled for him to do something. The scene that unfolded had Goku on the floor laughing. He hasn't laughed this much since Goten dyed Vegeta's body suit pink!

He giggled more as he watched Malfoy get dragged by the feet towards the shrieking shack and watched the blonde struggle to get away. Goku rolled onto his back laughing harder as Malfoy pushed the other boys aside and ran away.

When Harry had poked at Ron and Hermione, Hermione laughed "Harry!"

Goku stood up and whipped the tears from his eyes as Harry unloaded himself "That was hilarious Harry!"

Ron however wasn't amused "Bloody Hell Harry! That was not funny!"

Goku out his arm around Ron's shoulder and laughed "Yes it was, don't lie!" The four of them then grinned at each other.

 

"Those weasels! Never told me about any Marauder's Map!" Exclaimed Ron in annoyance. Goku kept quiet; he'd know about it for a while now, the twins had shown him how to get into Honeydukes cellar about 3 months ago and he's been sneaking in there for sweets ever since. 

"Well Harry’s not going to keep it. He's going to turn it over to Professor McGonagall. Aren't you?"

Goku rolled his eyes "Yeah sure Hermione, along with his invisibility cloak too right?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Goku then looked ahead "Oh look who it is, Madam Rosmerta. Ron fancies her!"

Goku grinned mischievously and nudged Ron's ribs "Oh? Is that right?"

Ron gaped at Hermione and Goku "That's not true!" 

Goku and the three wizards watched ad Madam Rosmerta shook her hammer at the man who climbed out of the sleigh. "Who's that?" Goku asked Hermione. 

"That's Cornelius Fudge. He's the Minister of Magic." They looked at Harry and noticed that he wasn't there but his footprints were heading towards the pub. 

When they got told off by the shrunken heads, Goku ducked his head in and smiled at the shrunken heads "Sorry to bother you! Have a nice day!" The heads were a bit stunned by the niceness of the young boy so they wished him a good day as well. 

While waiting for Harry, Goku sat between Ron and Hermione and expanded his Ki to warm the three of them. Hermione didn't really understand how he did it, but she enjoyed the warmth anyway.

When the door to the pub slammed open and they watched as footprints walked across the snow and the group of small people singing were pushed aside. The trio looked at each other and followed the invisible Harry. Goku helped a few of the small people get up then quickly ran after Ron and Hermione.

While Ron and Hermione stopped walking to see with way Harry had gone, Goku and continued forwards and up to the rock Harry was sitting as. He could smell the salt in the air and the sound of sniffling that told him that Harry was crying or trying not to cry.

Hermione walked up from behind Goku and slowly pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. Goku’s heart throbbed at the sight of his distressed friend. 

"Harry what happened?" Asked Hermione softly.

"He was their friend... and he betrayed them..." Harry said shakily. Goku felt the anger building up in Harry and the boy shouted "He was their friend!" Harry gritted his teeth "I hope he finds me. Because what he does, I'm gonna be ready! When he does, I'm gonna kill him!" 

Goku hung his head then rubbed Harry's shoulder soothingly. He didn't know what to say, in sensitive situations like this he learned to just shut his mouth and try to calm them down without talking.

 

Back in Hogsmeade, Gohan and Piccolo were sitting in a corner of the tea shop in town. Gohan had gotten a hot chocolate with white chocolate shavings and mint while Piccolo was sipping a simple herbal green tea through a straw.

Gohan was about to ask how Piccolo was liking his drink when a soft voice called from next to him.

"Hey Gohan, Piccolo."

Gohan looked up and smiled "Luna! How are you? Come, sit!" He scooted over closer to Piccolo on the curved corner chair for Luna.

Luna sat down and smiled back at Gohan "I am very well Gohan, thank you." She turned to Piccolo "How are you doing Piccolo?"

Piccolo glanced at Luna then stopped drinking the tea and put it down. "I am as well as I can be Luna." 

Luna looked at his covered face then said "I can put a charm over this area so you can take off your covers Piccolo, if you want anyway."

Gohan grinned "That would be g-" 

"HEY FAGS!"

Gohan froze then slowly turned towards a couple a guys who were walking towards their table.

It was a bunch of higher year Slytherins and the taller one walked forwards with a sneer on his face "Well look at who we've got here." One of the fatter ones laughed then poked at Piccolo "Why're wearing that? Are you that butt ugly that you need to cover up twenty-four-seven? I bet you are!"

The better looking one of the group leaned on the table towards Gohan and touched his chin "Why don't you leave these two behind and come with me cutie," He licked his lips "I'll take real good care of you."

Gohan was about to tell the idiot to back off when Piccolo struck out and grabbed the Slytherin by the neck. Piccolo stood up and lifted the boy higher above his head while the boy gasped and clawed at his glove. In a fit of panic, the boy smashed his knee into Piccolo's face and shifted the cloth over Piccolo’s face. Piccolo was so pissed and near to killing the boy, he didn't realize the cloth had slipped so his snarling fanged mouth, eyes and green skin were exposed. The two boys screamed in fear and ran away leaving their third friend behind.

Gohan jumped up and pulled on Piccolo’s arm "No Piccolo! Please don't kill him!" 

Piccolo blinked then slowly lowered the boy. The boy staggered backwards then ran away. Piccolo quickly turned to Gohan and took his face in his gloved hands "Gohan, please forgive me. But you did not hear what that..." He growled "That disgusting, perverted, maggot infested piece of flesh was thinking!" He shook his head then pressed their foreheads together "The things he was thinking of doing to you... I couldn't... I just..." Piccolo closed his eyes and pulled Gohan to his chest and held him.

Gohan was stunned then snuggled into Piccolo's chest. He tilted his head up and placed a kiss on Piccolo’s lips "There is nothing for me to forgive you for Piccolo, I would have done the same." He wrapped his arms around his still clothed neck and kissed him again.

"What in the name of Merlin was all that screaming about?" 

Everybody in the tea shop turned to see Cornelius Fudge entering the shop, Professor McGonagall followed closely behind him. 

Piccolo turned away quickly and pulled up his cloth around his face and pulled on the goggles. Gohan held onto Piccolo's arm as Fudge looked around then looked at the mess near the trio. 

Fudge walked up to them then waved at the mess in the floor "Was this your doing you three?" 

McGonagall looked at Luna and Gohan "What happened here? Gohan? Luna? Piccolo?"

Gohan opened his mouth but Luna stepped forwards "Forgive them Professor, some older Slytherins were sexually harassing Gohan. Piccolo was just protecting Gohan."

McGonagall looked taken back then looked at Gohan and Piccolo. "Is this true Gohan? Where some boys harassing you?"

Gohan nodded "Yes Professor,"

McGonagall looked at Fudge then sighed "I'm sorry you had to go through that Gohan dear. Are you alright?" 

Gohan nodded again then clung closer to Piccolo "Thanks to Piccolo," 

McGonagall smiled then patted Piccolo's shoulder "Thank you then Piccolo," She walked over to the owner of the tea shop and explained the situation.

Piccolo watch McGonagall walk away then when he turned back to Fudge, he saw the man staring at him with a curious expression. To show that he was aware of the starring, Piccolo tilted his head to the left.

Fudge stepped towards Piccolo "Why are you wearing all that inside? It's actually quite warm in here." 

Piccolo started to panicked slightly at the question and comment. 

"He has a condition that makes him pretty much like that of a reptile. It's hard for him to keep warm, especially in this weather." Gohan said then telepathically told Piccolo to calm down.

Fudge wasn't convinced, Piccolo could read that much from the man. Fudge nodded "I see, shall I buy you a drink then? To warm you up?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head "Um, that's not necessary, we were-"

"Oh nonsense! Sit down and I'll buy the four of us a drink and then we can talk. I'd like to speak to you children more anyway." Fudge put on a smile and ushered the three of them to a new table. "Now, what'll it be gentlemen and madam?" He picked up the menu and looked at it.

Luna glanced at the menu then said to the waiter "I'll have a lemongrass-lavender white hot chocolate please,"

"Mint hot chocolate with extra mint," Said Gohan. Piccolo pointed to the green tea then telepathically told Gohan he wanted a slice of lemon with it, Gohan relayed the order to the waiter.

"And I'll have a black coffee my dear, thank you." The waiter wrote everything down then bustled off to the back. Fudge interlocked his fingers on the table and smiled warmly at the three students "So, how is everyone's winter fairing so far? Minus the scuffle from earlier I mean" 

Luna smiled dreamily "It's lovely, the white snow is just beautiful as it falls on the sleeping trees." The three men looked at Luna funny then turned back to each other.

Gohan cleared his throat "Ah, my winter is pretty good. It's much more different here than in Japan."

Fudge clapped his hands "Japan! Oh how delightful! That is your homeland yes?" Gohan nodded slowly and Fudge grinned "Oh I love the Japanese culture! It's no wonder your quiet friend here ordered the tea! I've heard that culture loves their tea just as much as the British. That's true right?"

Gohan nodded again, this man was way too hyper for his age. "Yes I would guess so."

Fudge looked back to Piccolo who was sitting as still as a statue. "Is there a reason for your silence my boy?"

Piccolo said nothing but Gohan laughed nervously "Heh... yeah he just isn't one for conversation. Especially to people he doesn't know." 

Fudge pouted "Oh I see, well that's a shame I guess." When their orders arrived, Fudge secretly waved his wand under the table and made Piccolo's tea VERY hot. So, when Piccolo lifted the tea with a straw to his lips...

"Oh, Piccolo." Said Gohan. Piccolo put it back down and looked at Gohan "After this, can we stop by that joke shop? I want to get something that makes noise so I can scare Goku later!" He laughed "It's been awhile since I've pulled a prank on him." 

Piccolo let out a small chuckle and shook his head. He pressed their foreheads together and sent a message saying that it would be okay to go to the shop.

Gohan leaned back and grinned "Great!" He picked up his drink and gulped it down "Hey Minister?"

Fudge looked at Gohan "Yes m'boy?"

"Do you think I could just send everything I know by letter? I think we're supposed to be heading back soon and I want to have time to get to the shop."

Fudge sighed then nodded and took a sip of his coffee "Yes of course, give your letter to McGonagall or Albus Dumbledore and they'll send it to me."

Gohan grinned "Great! Come on Pic, let's go." He stood up then turned to the Minister and bowed "Thank you for the drink Minister." He waved goodbye to Luna who was still enjoying her drink. Piccolo picked up the drink, noticed it was hot, blew on it to cool it down then within a second the entire drink was sucked through the straw. He put the cup down, bowed to Fudge and left with Gohan.

Fudge stared after Piccolo then looked down at the drink; that drink was supposedly hot enough to cause blisters, how on Earth did that boy drink it all? Fudge watched as the two boys passed by the window, the boy Gohan was clinging to the taller boys arm and grinning up at him. Fudge took a sip of his coffee and stared into the dark liquid, deep in thought.


	21. What A Heart Wants And Needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Scenes Ahead

During the Hogsmeade visit, Vegeta had taken the opportunity to do something he hasn't done since the boggart; masturbate. He felt pent up but he hadn’t done anything about it before because when he did, the images of what happened with the boggart came up and slapped him in the face, effectively killing his boner. He looked around the empty boys dorm then closed his four-poster bed's curtains. Vegeta tugged open his casual pants that he had been wearing that day and laid back with his face tilted up to the ceiling. He reached for his tail and stroked both his length and the tail in time with each other. Before long, he was slowly moving his hips in a rocking motion. He felt that wonderful shock up the base of his spine where his tail started as he rubbed the tip of his tail. 

"Mmm..." Vegeta pressed his thumb on the slit of his head and moved it in a circular motion. "O-ooh fuck..." He groaned and his back arched up a bit in pleasure. He slowed for a second to stretch out his senses and see if anyone was around yet. When he sensed no one around or near the Slytherin house entrance, he sat up then got onto his chest and knees. He arched his arms around and spread his cheeks for his tail then slowly inserted it into his eager hole. 

"Yesss..." Vegeta hissed at the pleasant stretching pain he was feeling and started to fuck himself with his tail using deep, hard thrusts. Vegeta still gripped one of his cheeks while he reach down and tugged on his weeping erection. "Ohh... Nnnh..." Vegeta bit the sheets and moaned. He rocked his hips in time with the thrusting of his tail. He willed his tail to move faster and he let out an animalistic howl in pleasure as his prostate was ground against over and over nonstop. 

His arms fell limp to his sides and he succumbed to the pleasure of fucking himself with his tail "Ohhh f-fuuck!" He panted heavily as he picked up the thrusting pace. The smell of his slick and pre invaded his nostrils, he inhaled deeply then moaned loudly. He shakily reached back up and stroked his length. "Nnnn... K-Kaka.." He moaned as he suddenly imagined that it was Goku behind him, thrusting mercilessly into his tight heat. "Ah!" He moved his other hand to grip the base of his tail and massage the fur with his nails. The sensation it gave him made him let out a string of Saiyan curses and mutter incoherently. 

In his fantasy, his muscled hand on his cock was replaced by a pale and long fingered hand that belonged to Draco Malfoy. He moaned as he imagined Goku gripping his tail while he pounded into him and Draco stroking his length in the same tempo as Goku’s thrusts. "Gh.. Haa..." Vegeta gasped and moaned into the sheets. He knew if someone walked in on him doing this, he'd look like a bitch in heat. He shuddered at the thought Goku IT'ing to him because he felt his Ki spiking. 

"Oh.. Hn...." He felt the warmth suddenly explode as he moaned out his orgasm "K-Kakarrot! Nh! D-Drac-o!" Vegeta kept pumping his tail as he orgasmed, he jerked and spasmed in a delightful way that made him rock his hips uncontrollably in pleasure. 

When he finally slowed then stopped his tail thrusting, he collapsed sideways on his bed heaving and panting. His ass was still twitching around his tail that was deep inside him and he moaned softly at the sensation. He then reluctantly pulled out his tail with a groan then sighed. Vegeta rolled into his back and basked in the afterglow, staring dazed at the ceiling. 

"Coming on, it wasn't that bad Draco."

"Shut it you idiot before I make you!"

Vegeta stretched out his senses and found two energy signatures that just entered the boys dorm. With a mental curse, he quietly pulled on a pair of pants then waved his wand with the same cleaning spell that Draco had used the last time and set himself up so it appeared he was meditating. Just as he got his breathing in order, the curtain in front of his bed peeked open.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were here." Draco was about to retract when Vegeta spoke up.

"It's fine, how was your Hogsmeade visit." Vegeta asked calmly, his eyes still closed and in pretend meditation.

Draco was a bit surprised that Vegeta was talking to him, he'd been avoiding him for a while now. "Oh um, fine."

Vegeta smirked "Bullshit." He opened one eye and looked at Draco.

Draco sat down cross-legged in front of Vegeta and laughed "Eh... it was nothing. Just some stupid scuffle with some dumb ass Gryffindors near the shrieking shack. Your friend ah.. what's his name again? Kakarrot yeah? He was there with Weasel-Bee and that mudblood Granger." He put on a disgusted facial expression "I don't know what he sees in those two, one's an annoying bush and the other a poor ginger with too many siblings living in one house."

Vegeta noticed that Draco wasn't saying anything against Kakarrot "What about Kakarrot?"

Draco tilted his head "What about him?"

Vegeta closed his eyes and shrugged "The only thing you said about him was that you were surprised that someone like him would be around those other two. Do you have nothing to say about Kakarrot?" He smirked "I have a few things I could poke at him for."

Draco laughed then shook his head "Eh, other than he's way too happy all the time, he's not all that bad as far at Gryffindors go. He reminds me of a more... happy-go-lucky you honestly. With all that strength and shit anyway, and how he can quickly get serious if he needs to." Draco rolled into his back, stuffed his hands behind his head and looked up "Why did you ask anyway? Did you want me to dis him?"

"No, I was just curious." Vegeta rumbled.

Draco turned his head towards Vegeta "So... What’s your opinion of him?"

Vegeta breathing hitched then he chuckled "My opinion of that oaf?" He tilted his head up a bit in though "Hn, well he's too happy like you said... but... In this world it's sometimes nice to see that someone isn't a depressed lump of flesh." Vegeta tilted his head to the right then the left "He's strong, stronger than myself. That makes him my purpose in life; to make myself just as strong and to strive to be stronger than him." He chuckled "As weird as it may sound, I don't think I could imagine life without him. I lost him once before and that almost destroyed me, I didn't like that feeling. It was a weakness and I told myself I wouldn't get like that again." He opened his eyes and saw Draco staring at him. He growled a curse as himself for saying too much. "Forget what you heard brat!" He spat then got off of the bed and began doing his handstand push ups; working out helped him clear his mind. 

Draco got up too then looked around, it would seem that Crabbe left already. He leaned against the bed's pole and watched Vegeta. "Why are you afraid of showing your emotions?" Draco asked. Vegeta kept pumping his arms and didn't say anything. Vegeta did however start gritting his teeth in annoyance, annoyed of what though; he wasn't sure. Draco pushed himself off the pole, stood in front of Vegeta and looked down at his face then crossed his arms in a very Vegeta-like manner "Oie, I'm talking to you. Don't ignore me your Highness."

Vegeta stopped his hand stand push up's and glare up at Draco "What does it matter to you?" He snarled then continued his work out but on one hand.

Draco narrowed his eyes then knelt down to Vegeta's level "Because you've been avoiding me for a while now! Believe it or not but I'm worried for you."

Vegeta let out a dry laugh but kept pushing "Worried about me? What are you a woman?" He grunted "I am a Prince, I don't need anyone to mother me like a child!" He licked at a drop of sweat that fell near his lips.

Draco growled "I'm not mothering you! You need to stop letting this royal pride get you! I'm trying to understand if I did something to make you hate me!" 

Vegeta stopped for a moment then kept going "It wasn't you," He let out a short grunt as he pushed then switched arms.

Draco was a bit surprised at this "It wasn't? What was it then? Did something happen?"

Vegeta wanted to tell Draco, he really did... but he couldn't bring himself to tell him what he saw from the boggart. "Yes, but I... I do not wish to share this information." 

Draco sat down then put his hand on the side of Vegeta's straining neck. The Prince froze then closed his eyes. "Please... I really don't like seeing you like this." He then put his other hand on Vegeta's cheek and caressed it "Please, tell me what’s bothering you."

Vegeta clenched the fist behind his back then shook his head "I don't think it's something I could describe..." He slowly brought himself down and knelt in front of Draco "It would be easier to..." He twitched "Show you..."

Draco was confused but then Vegeta put his hand on his forehead. Suddenly he was looking at a very pale Vegeta who was staring at the floor. Draco followed his eyes then stumbled backwards at what he saw; the mangled bodies of what was once himself and... Kakarrot? He looked around and saw that Professor Lupin was kneeling near an open chest and looking at the bodies with a sick expression. It clicked; the bodies where a boggart that was changed into Vegeta's fear. He looked back at Vegeta and saw that he was on the floor looking like he was trying not to throw up. 

"Oh Vegeta... I had no idea..." He was suddenly brought back to reality and saw that Vegeta had a pained expression on his face, his eyes were squeezed shut and his body was very tense. Draco raised both hands and took Vegeta’s head in his hands "Vegeta..."

The Prince didn't open his eyes, he felt like if he did his emotions would spill out like a broken dam. The Prince leaned his head towards Draco's right hand instead, relishing in the warmth and contact. Draco felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as Vegeta pressed his face into his pale hand. "Vegeta, do you have feelings for me... and Kakarrot?" He felt awkward for asking, but he just had to know. Vegeta’s breathing hitched at the question and he turned his head down and to the right to face away from Draco. Before Vegeta could think about what his body was doing, his tail slowly curled itself around Draco's leg and tugged. Draco looks down at the tail then looked back at Vegeta's face; his nose and cheeks were turning pink. Draco tilted Vegeta's face up then placed a soft kiss on the Prince's lips. Vegeta's eyes shot open when he felt lips on his own, flinching but his neglect of what he really wanted got to him and he wrapped his arms around Draco, then pulled him to his chest and kissed back furiously. Draco moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's neck. They slowly laid down in the floor with Draco straddling Vegeta's waist. Draco wrung his fingers through Vegeta's spiky hair. 

"Mmm..." Vegeta hummed in content and ran his hands up and down Draco's legs. 

Draco chuckled "I take that as a yes?" He nuzzled Vegeta's neck. Vegeta stroked Draco's back and grunted. Draco leaned up a bit and nipped his earlobe "Does that mean you want me as well as Kakarrot?" He heard Vegeta moan softly "I wouldn't mind honestly, as long as he doesn't hog you to himself all the time I'd be fine." Draco ground his hips down onto Vegeta's "I can already picture it, and Merlin’s beard is it delicious." He shuddered at the thought of the two muscular men grinding together in bed. 

Vegeta groaned at the same thought but his imagination went more rampant; he imagined that he would be fucking a moaning Draco and behind him Kakarrot would be taking him hard and fast from behind. That thought alone made him moan deeply and grind his hip upwards with need. 

Draco felt a hard bulge form in Vegeta tight clothing and he rocked his hips against Vegeta's crotch. Vegeta let out another drawn out moan and he tightly gripped Draco's thighs. "Do you want me my Prince?" Draco cooed in Vegeta's ear then licked a path from his jaw to his collar bone. Vegeta could only nod as he looked at Draco through lidded eyes. Draco grinned then slid down Vegeta's body and palmed at Vegeta's tented pants. 

"Ugh..." Vegeta arched his back at the contact then growled "Don't tease me boy." 

Draco chuckled "Fine, as you wish my Prince." Draco pulled down his pants and noticed that Vegeta's length was already red and dripping. When he licked the swollen tip, Vegeta convulsed a bit and let out a deep groan. "Merlin’s beard Vegeta! Have you always been this sensitive?"

Vegeta panted then shook his head "No." He growled "I'm still... sensitive from earlier..." He looked away and his face reddened more than it was already. His tail lashed around to his left.

Draco blinked in confusion then grinned "Oh? So you were wanking off earlier huh?" He used his hand to tug at his length and Vegeta moaned loudly "What were you thinking about hm?" he gave the weeping tip a rough, slow lick that made Vegeta gasp "Where you thinking about me? Perhaps I was in this position pleasuring you." He ran his finger along the still slick hole "Or maybe Kakarrot was here in this place?"

Vegeta snarled "Do not touch me there brat!"

Draco chuckled "Of course." He then swallowed Vegeta whole and the Prince let out a howl of pleasure. 

"Dr..." Vegeta's voice faltered as Draco used his tongue to lick his slit and massaged his sack with his left hand. 

With Draco's right hand, he ran his fingers up and down Vegeta's leg and stomach, tracing those tense large muscles. Draco felt a fluffy tail wrap around his right wrist and clench. Draco hummed then grabbed the twitching tail. He carefully unwound it from his wrist then slowly massaged the skin under the fur.

Vegeta hadn't really registered what his tail was doing until he jolted and whined in pleasure as his tail was being teased with Draco's nails. The feeling of those fingers raking through his fur and scrapping the heated skin was so pleasurable he started to purr and pant at the same time. Oh Kami, this boy was going to driving him insane! Vegeta couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Kakarrot was here. Vegeta gave a small smirk, he knew exactly what would happen; Kakarrot’s Saiyan side would be overwhelmed by the smells, sights and sounds then pound his ass into the ground. Vegeta moaned at that mental image of muscles rippling... sweat and other fluids mixing with each other... the heavy smell of sex in the air... Vegeta was so occupied by his fantasy that he didn't notice that Draco had locked the dorm door with his wand, taken off his clothes and was preparing himself with his fingers. 

Draco looked at Vegeta's panting face and licked his lips. He noticed a few seconds ago that Vegeta was in a sort of trance. Draco was fine with that; it gave him a chance to do a few things while the Prince was in his little daze. He waved his wand at the door and put a very secure locking and silencing spell on it, pulled off his clothes then climbed back over Vegeta. Draco stuck his fingers in his mouth to coat them in saliva then reach around and inserted his middle finger. "Nh..." Draco sighed at the feeling then slowly inserted in his index finger. After he stretched himself with three fingers, Draco positioned himself over Vegeta's hip then slowly eased himself down. The feeling of his head being enveloped in an intense heat made Vegeta snap out of his trance and he grabbed onto Draco's hips then thrusted upwards. "AH!" Draco cried out then let his head fall backwards "V-Veget-aaa!" Draco moaned out as Vegeta continued thrusting upwards into him. 

Vegeta found that he didn't like this position to fuck someone in, so he grappled Draco and rolled them so he was on top and was completely seated inside Draco. "Much better..." Vegeta growled then resumed his thrusting.

Draco found that his hands were trapped under one of Vegeta's strong hands above his head, so the only thing he could do was moan in pleasure and lock his legs around Vegeta's waist. "Oh God.. Oh fuck... Nngh.." Draco bit his lip to not be too loud.

Vegeta noticed Draco holding back his voice, so he leaned down and bit Draco's pale chest. Draco let out a shout of pain then glared at Vegeta who was smirking in triumph "Don't hold back your voice around me boy. I like to hear my work being appreciated vocally." Draco was about to make a snarky comment back, but found that instead he let out a scream of pleasure as Vegeta pull out almost all the way then slammed in. Vegeta fought to control his Ki and not ascend to SS1, Vegeta found the challenge intoxicating. He leaned down and bit at Draco's body, leaving his teeth marks and hickey marks anywhere he could reach. Vegeta kept thrusting as he leaned back to examine his handy work; the red marks that now marked that pale flesh was, in his sadistic eyes, a beautiful sight. As he thrusted, Vegeta reached down and started to stroke Draco in time with his thrusting. A rough brush over Draco's slit made the boy jolt and impale himself onto Vegeta's cock. 

"Uhn! Vegeta!" Draco tightened his legs around Vegeta as he felt himself draw closer to his climax. "I... I'm... Nnh!" Draco withered as Vegeta understood and sped up his thrusting. Vegeta leaned over Draco and started muttering in the Saiyan tongue in his ear. Draco had no idea what he was saying, but the husky tone and foreign language was extremely arousing. Draco shut his eyes and cried out Vegeta's name as he came.

The clenching around his length felt so good, the noises Draco was making and the smell of fresh cum proved too much for the Prince, so as he came he turned Super Saiyan on accident. He roared in pleasure as he came inside the blonde's twitching heat, his grip on Draco's hips became bruising as he emptied himself. Draco pried open his eyes and stared in awe at the golden haired Vegeta as he arched his back and held on. Vegeta's hair faded to black as he fell forwards onto Draco panting and still deep inside him. Vegeta leaned up, retracted his hand around Draco's wrists then kiss the bruised wrists individually. "Forgive me... Are you hurt?" 

Draco was a bit surprised at Vegeta's tenderness for his wellbeing but smiled "I'm fine," He cupped Vegeta's face and kissed it tenderly. Vegeta kissed back then trailed a few kissed down the side of his jaw and nuzzled his neck. Draco chuckled then tilted Vegeta's face towards him "Vegeta, what was with that gold hair?"

Vegeta froze and stared at Draco. He then pulled himself out of the blonde, stood up and started to get dressed. 

Draco sat up and looked at Vegeta with a creased brow "Vegeta?" He stood up then let out a short gasp of pain and doubled over, holding his lower back.

Vegeta stopped buttoning his pants and rushed over to Draco "You're not okay, why did you lie to me boy." He said in a low voice. He lifted Draco up carefully then placed him in his assigned bed.

Draco glared at Vegeta "Don't avoid my question Vegeta, why did you turn gold? Was it some sort of magical ability? If so, it's not one I've ever seen."

Vegeta sat down on the bed and put his face in his hands. He rubbed his eyes then sighed in annoyance "It is an ability I had obtained a while back. If I am not careful, it can get a bit out of control. You should be lucky you still live or are not in more pain than you already are."

Draco stared at Vegeta in shock then let out a short laugh "Guess I should be happy I have such a powerful lover that can control themselves then." He sat up with a wince then wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist and kissed his shoulder.

"Lover?" Vegeta echoed.

Draco put his chin on Vegeta's shoulder "Of course, is that not what you wanted?" 

Vegeta hadn't really thought about being serious with Draco. He knew he had a woman and child at home... But he would be lying to himself if he thought the relationship would last any longer. His last kiss to her was him trying to convince himself that he didn't feel anything towards Kakarrot. Now that he thought about it, he felt nothing towards her at all; he hadn't even thought about her since than that one time he thought about gag reflexes. He spend most of his time thinking about Kakarrot or Draco, he really couldn't deny his feelings any longer. 

Vegeta turned his head and brushed the back of his hand along Draco's cheek "Yes, I want this." He kissed Draco's lips "I want you,"

"And...?" Draco grinned.

Vegeta rolled his eyes "And that oaf Kakarrot."

Draco laughed then kissed his cheek "There, that wasn't so hard to say now was it?" Vegeta growled playfully then pounced on Draco who laughed and playfully punched his chest. Vegeta was careful not to actually hurt him when he pounced of course, the two cuddling up against each other comfortably afterwards.


	22. Teeth And Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Scenes Ahead

"Thank you again Pic," Gohan wrapped his arms around Piccolo’s neck and slid off the hood. They were standing in the shrieking shack's bedroom, their bodies flush with one another.

"You don't need to keep thanking me Gohan," Piccolo nuzzled Gohan cheek with his own "You should know by now that I'd do anything for you." Piccolo ran his left hand through Gohan hair and the other trailed down his arm.

Gohan chuckled "I know." He purred softly and wrapped his tail around Piccolo's thigh "I just can't get the look on your face when you were protecting me out of my head." He licked Piccolo's earlobe then murmured "The feral look on your face was just so... sexy." He ground himself against Piccolo’s leg and kissed Piccolo’s green neck.

Piccolo let out a deep chuckle "You think it's sexy when I'm about to kill someone?" He leaned back to look at Gohan with a raised brow ridge "You are a very strange being Gohan." He then kissed his forehead and smiled "But that's what I lo... adore about you..." He couldn't bring himself to say it, but that was close enough.

Gohan smiled then kissed him on his soft green lips "You're so cute Piccolo,"

Piccolo playfully growled "It is insulting to call a warrior 'cute' Gohan."

Gohan stuck out his tongue then rolled his hips against his leg again in a thrusting motion "Oh? And what are you going to do about it my cute warrior?"

Piccolo curled his lip up revealing his fang and used both hands to cup Gohan’s ass. Gohan squeaked from the sudden grab, but moaned as those green hands started to knead. Piccolo was also kissing and nipping his neck and shoulder.

"Mmh..." Gohan purred happily at the sensation then floated up and wrapped his legs around Piccolo hips and leaned his head back to give Piccolo better access.

Piccolo gladly took advantage of the exposed neck presented to him and he lathered it with his long purple tongue. He cut a small line and licked up the blood that dribbled out. His eyes rolled at the taste of Gohan and moaned deeply. Piccolo then attached his mouth to that spot and sucked on it hard enough to create a large hickey. 

"Uhn... Piccolo..." Gohan sighed and ran his hands over Piccolo's still clothed back. "P-Pic... clothes..." He managed to pant out. 

Piccolo grunted in response then destroyed their clothes with a small burst of Ki. He licked the large bruise on Gohan’s neck then moved down and nipped at the skin where his shoulder and neck meet. An immensely arousing smell suddenly invaded his sensitive nose and he let out an animalistic growl. Piccolo quickly lifted Gohan hips and then slammed him onto his emerald length.

Gohan let out a howl as he was so suddenly filled and stretched. The pain he felt quickly faded as the feeling of pleasure coursed through him. He ground his face into Piccolo's neck and heard Piccolo snarling and panting in his ear. The sounds he was making were extremely feral, but Gohan found it immensely arousing and his mind went blank as he began to moan and whine in pleasure. 

Piccolo’s face was painted in sweat and he was snarling as he rammed into Gohan at a violent speed. Every thrust heightened their pleasure, taking them further away from rational and logical consciousness. 

Gohan’s voice had gone hoarse from all his groaning and crying out Piccolo’s name like a mantra; forcing him to merely pant. With every powerful thrust, he felt his walls and prostate being deliciously tortured by Piccolo’s sinful length. 

Piccolo could sense that Gohan was close, so he reached around and began to roughly stroke Gohan’s lashing tail in time with his thrusts. Gohan choked out another moan and continued to pant as Piccolo kept stimulating his body inside and out. 

Piccolo threw his head back and roared out his climax, continuing to pump violently until both he and Gohan had came. Gohan moaned in ecstasy as he felt himself being filled with Piccolo’s cum, he even felt some of it spilling out. 

Something snapped inside Piccolo as he came; he suddenly pulled Gohan closer then bit his shoulder, hard.

Gohan cried out in pain then slowly moaned at the strange burning sensation he felt spread through him. He spotted Piccolo’s exposed shoulder near his mouth and couldn't help but bite down on the green flesh.

Piccolo bite down harder at the feeling of Gohan fangs piercing his skin. The taste of Gohan’s exquisite blood filled his mouth as he bit down. Similar to the connection he felt during a fusion, he felt a pull towards Gohan’s mind.

Piccolo and Gohan extracted their teeth from the other then licked the wounds tenderly. Piccolo conjured up a large violet blanket and laid them both onto it. He wrapped his arms around Gohan’s form and slowly rubbed their bodies together in the afterglow of their orgasm. Gohan purred loudly and curled his tail around Piccolo's thigh. 

Piccolo was the first to return to his own mind fully and looked down at the sleeping, smiling Gohan. He found that he could clearly feel the bliss the boy was feeling and that made him happy. Happy that he could bring the love of his life this amount of happiness and joy. He reached over and slowly moved his fingers over the bite mark. What has compelled him to do such a thing? Sure, he liked to bite in general, but this felt like it had a purpose. What exactly happened when they did that? He sighed as he realized he'd have to ask Vegeta about it to get his answers. He gasped when Gohan shifted in his sleep and nuzzled his face into his chest. He didn’t realize till now that his member was still inside Gohan, he had gasped because Gohan had unconsciously squeezed him and he was still sensitive. Even though he would like to pull out, he couldn't bring himself to disturb Gohan. Besides… he thought with a smirk, It might be amusing to see Gohan’s expression when he notices that my cock is still buried in his ass. It took all he had not to chuckle and wake up Gohan. So he decided to slip into a meditative state, his arms still wrapped protectively around Gohan. He glanced out the window and calculated that they had about 10 minutes to rest before they had to leave. Piccolo sighed at the short time but then decided that he was going to either sneak into Gohan’s room tonight or sneak Gohan into his own room; he wanted to continue their loving embrace and fall asleep with his mate in his arms.

...Mate?

Piccolo blinked at the word that crossed his mind then shrugged it off, he needn't dwell on it right now. He closed his eyes and set a mental alarm clock to wake up in exactly 8.43 minutes.

 

When Gohan and Piccolo woke up, Gohan reacted like Piccolo thought he would; he tried to move but felt something still lodged inside of him. When Gohan figured out what that something was, his face turned bright tomato red. He ended up repeatedly apologizing to Piccolo who assuring him it was okay. Being the sadistic Namekian that he was, he ordered Gohan to not leak any of it out until he said so. Gohan shuddered in response but nodded.

After getting dressed, the two of them flew to Hogwarts castle and went their separate ways. Later that night, Piccolo decided that he was going to go to Gohan’s dorm. When he got back to the dorm room, he sensed Vegeta in there and didn’t want him to hound on him for anything so he hide his energy signature. He regretted doing that afterwards since if he’d been noticed, he wouldn’t have had to see Vegeta practically eating Draco’s face in Draco’s bed. He was then yelled at by Vegeta for hiding his energy and yelled at by Draco for sneaking around like a pervert. Piccolo rolled his eyes from under the hood then walked up to Vegeta.

“Vegeta, I need to speak with you.”

Vegeta huffed but complied, walked with Piccolo over to Piccolo’s assigned bed and sat down “Okay, what do you want Namek?” he sniffed the air then grinned evilly “Well, I already know what you want and you got it.”

Piccolo flipped back his hood and growled at Vegeta “That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about Vegeta.”

Vegeta raised an eyebrow “Look, I am not going to give you two relationship advice if that's what you’re asking.”

Piccolo sat down next to Vegeta and snarled “I’m try to be serious here so shut your fucking mouth for one damn second!”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes then sniffed the air again. He then leaned forwards and smelled Piccolo. Vegeta flinched back and sneered “You mated with Kakarrot’s brat?” Vegeta laughed “I knew you two were all over each other but I wasn't expecting this!” he grinned “So, how was he? Is he loud? Are you the one being fucked or doing the fucking? I could see it going either way honestly.”

Piccolo's face flushed purple then he hissed “I am not sharing details of our sex lives with you Vegeta!” he blinked then rubbed the bridge of his nose “Answer me this; Why in the name of King Yamma am I so damn hostile all of a sudden?”

Vegeta crossed his arms “You’ve established yourself as the Alpha in the relationship and after you bit him, your body is becoming more protective of him. It’s a very new bond so you’ll be hostile towards anyone who comes near you, and especially him.” he ran his fingers through his hair “If I were to form a bond with Draco, I would probably have to take something to calm myself as to not rip the arms off of anyone who touches him.”

“Take something? Like a drug?” Piccolo wrinkled his nose at the thought of taking drugs.

Vegeta nodded “We had that shit on Vegetasai, but I’m not sure what would work here. In all my years of living here I still haven’t found anything that works the same way.” he chuckled then said in a lower voice “When I first bonded with Bulma, it was a nightmare for her to try and protect everyone from me. She locked me in the Gravity room for a week straight!” he let out a laugh.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes “I don’t see how this is funny Vegeta.” 

Vegeta grinned "Oh believe me, it's hilarious!" He tapped his chin "I wonder if I could ask that Potion's teacher what acts as a calming sedative in this world."

"Could you do that, I'd rather not kill anybody in our time here." Piccolo rubbed his bite mark that was covered with his clothes. 

Vegeta noticed this and grabbed his hand "Don't, you'll irritate it."

Piccolo wrenched his wrist back and glared at Vegeta "Since when do you care for my well being?"

Vegeta stood up and growled "I don't! You asked me for my expertise on Saiyan mating and I told you part of it!" He snorted "Maybe I should just let him fuck you to death! See if I care!" 

Piccolo stood up abruptly and clenched his fists then hissed "What the Hell is that supposed to mean?!" He raised his fist "By Kami Vegeta, I will hurt you if you don't tell me what you mean by that!"

Vegeta launched at Piccolo, straddled his hips and held a Ki ball at his chest "Hurt me?! Don't make me laugh Namek! I could kill you faster than you could blink!" He then floated up and away from Piccolo and crossed his arms "But I don't want your mate to come after me and then Kakarrot will be all over me for hurting his cub." He curled his lip "If you have anymore questions about Saiyan mating, ask me when you’re not in a sour mood and I don't have the urge to kill you." He waved his hand "Now go run off to your mate, you've been unconsciously telling him that you’re angry and he'll be worried about you."

Piccolo was still seething but conjured his usual purple Gi minus the turban and shoulder pads "Whatever." He tuned towards the dorm exit and opened the door. He was about to close it when he called back to Vegeta "Thank you, Vegeta." Vegeta grunted then turned to a stunned Draco -he wasn’t expecting Vegeta to attack Piccolo- and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

 

Piccolo arrived and the Ravenclaw boys dorm window and telepathically told Gohan he was waiting outside. Within a couple seconds, Gohan had opened the door, yanked Piccolo inside and pulled him into a suffocating embrace. 'Ngh! G-Gohan I can't b-breath...'

Gohan released him then thought back 'Sorry!' He then nuzzled Piccolo's chest and gripped the cloth covering it 'I just... I felt you get so angry... Was it Vegeta?'

Piccolo pet Gohan’s hair 'Yes, but I handled it'

Gohan smiled up at him and purred softly 'Come on then,' he took Piccolo’s green hand into his and led him over to his blue four-poster bed. Gohan climbed onto the bed and shut all the curtains after Piccolo had crawled in as well. After placing a spell on the curtains so they don't open, he grabbed onto Piccolo’s Gi and pulled him down so they were chest to chest.

'I'm really glad you came Piccolo' Gohan kissed Piccolo tenderly.

Piccolo wrung his fingers into Gohan’s dark locks and kissed back. He leaned up then smirked 'So Gohan, did you obey my order from earlier?' Gohan blushed and nodded 'Good boy Gohan...' Piccolo silenced an aroused growl he was about to make. He then started kissing Gohan vigorously causing Gohan to make small noises in his mouth. 'Can you be quiet? Your roommates will hear you'

Gohan panted softly 'I'm sorry Piccolo... I can't help it...' 

Piccolo sighed then grabbed his wand and pointed as Gohan’s throat 'Trust me,' Gohan nodded then Piccolo muttered a spell "Silencio." 

Gohan looked at him in confusion 'What did you do?'

Piccolo grinned 'It was a silencing spell I taught myself. Now you can be as loud as you want and no one will hear you' he licked Gohan neck 'No one but me'

If Gohan could make a noise, he would have moaned. 'Unh... Piccolo...' Gohan started to grind his hips up towards Piccolo to create some sort of friction for his growing erection.

Piccolo mentally chuckled 'Naughty boy, so impatient.' He pointed at Gohan clothing and it disintegrated without a sound or trace of it being there. He slid his hand down Gohan’s abs then started stroking his length. He watched as Gohan shut his eyes, arched his back and opened his mouth as if to let out a cry. Piccolo licked his lips and a hungry look crept into his eyes. 

The Namek crept silently downwards then spread Gohan’s legs apart into the split he knew the boy could do. He then drove down and used his long purple tongue to lick from his slightly leaking hole, up to the tip of his reddening cock. He sucked on it and twirled his tongue then licked back down to his entrance. Piccolo plunged his tongue into that tight heat and wiggled it around. 

'Oh PiccoloPiccoloPiccoloooo!' Gohan chanted Piccolo's name in his head and on his lips. Gohan’s breath caught in his chest as he realized Piccolo had used his Namekian ability to stretch to completely fill him with that velvety tongue. He felt that slick organ twist and wither around deep inside, tasting every inch of his slick with cum insides. He arches his back when that purple tongue hit his prostate spot on. His tail curled itself around one of the wrists that was attached to those sinful hands that were keeping him spread open and completely exposed. 

Piccolo leaned back then licked his lips like he'd just eaten a five-star meal. 'You're so damn beautiful Gohan' he then telepathically sent Gohan an image of what he was seeing and Gohan silently moaned.

The image that Gohan got was extremely arousing; he saw himself being held spread eagle and spots of his body red in a blush, the liquid leaking from his lower regions in two places made him twitch with pleasure. Gohan didn't really see the beauty aspect of it, but damn was it arousing to see himself like that!

Piccolo grinned; he heard that last thought and kept the visual link open as he dove back down and swallowed his cock. Piccolo kept his eyes on the withering boy above him as he pleasured the throbbing length. A couple more minutes later of Piccolo using his mouth and hands on Gohan proved too much for the boy as he let out a silent scream then came down Piccolo’s throat. The Namekian leaned back and licked his lip and chin of any stray drops of cum.

‘Wha… What about... You?’ Gohan panted silently as he looked at Piccolo through lidded eyes. 

Piccolo looked down at his neglected manhood and noticed that it was leaking profusely. ‘I have a feeling it won’t take much for me to cum, perhaps you could help me out Gohan.’ Piccolo grinned, crawled up Gohan and sat atop his upper chest then grabbed his manhood. He drew streaks of translucent pre along Gohan’s lower lip and Gohan licked it up as quick as it came. He pressed the tip to Gohan’s lips and Gohan eagerly opened his mouth. Piccolo arched his back and bit his lip to not let out a groan or gasp at the hot feeling around his length. His fingers gripped Gohan’s hair and he proceeded to fuck that blissful mouth. Piccolo let out a small gasp as the pleasure built ‘Oh Gohan… you feel so damn good…’ He felt Gohan slide his hands onto his legs and kneed his skin. Gohan purred softly at the praise but didn’t expect the bucking of Piccolo’s hips that responded to his vibrating purr. ‘For the love of King Yama Gohan! Please don’t do that… I’m trying not to make noise and not wake up the entire castle!’ Purple blood dribbled down Piccolos chin and neck with how hard he was biting his lip. 

‘Oh, Sorry Piccolo…’ Gohan made a side note to remember this reaction for the future. He looked up and held back a moan as he watched Piccolo’s pleasure filled face warped in an effort to not make any noise. He spotted the blood that Piccolo spilled had made it to his upper chest, a beautiful dark purple contract to his green skin. Gohan jolted as he felt Piccolo arch his back and thrust himself all the way down his throat and release himself. He closed his eyes, relaxed and opened his throat then drank down every drop of his lovers creamy cum without resistance, letting Piccolo buck as he came. He stroked Piccolo’s legs and hips lovingly as the waves kept going down his throat, he felt Piccolo twitching his hips for almost 9 seconds before the Namek slumped forwards breathing heavily but quietly.

Piccolo slowly removed himself from Gohan’s mouth then laid his head on Gohan’s chest: The Namekian was so dazed and still high from his orgasm he couldn’t even think. 

‘You okay Piccolo?’ Gohan asked in a worried tone, he softly stroked Piccolo’s back.

Piccolo wrapped his arms around Gohan’s waist in response then buried his face into his chest. ‘I… I’m just… trying to calm myself…’ he sighed softly ‘Trying to be quiet is... much harder than I previously thought’ he felt Gohan’s chest bounce a bit; Gohan was laughing. 

Gohan felt Piccolo being hurt by his silent laughter and kissed his head ‘I’m sorry Pic, it’s just ironic that you put a silencing spell on me but you were struggling to keep your own voice down.’

Piccolo let out a small huff then closed his eyes ‘Go to sleep Gohan,’ 

Gohan was about to close his eyes when he poked Piccolo who grunted at him ‘Ne, don’t forget about the silencing spell.’

Piccolo mentally groaned then groped around for his wand ‘Fine fine,’ he finally found his wand and pointed it at Gohan’s throat, he waved it and the spell was released. Piccolo put his wand back where he had found it then snuggled back into Gohan’s chest. He smiled a bit as Gohan started purring softly and wrapped his tail around his waist. ‘Good night, Gohan’

Gohan sighed and draped his left arm over his back and his right hand caressed the back of Piccolo’s head ‘Good night Piccolo,’


	23. A Namekian's Bad Day - Saiyan Confessions

The next morning Piccolo woke up still on top of Gohan. He kissed Gohan’s lips and Gohan let out a sleepy trill. ‘Good morning,’ Piccolo smiled into the kiss.

‘Good morning~’ Gohan purred and nuzzled Piccolo’s cheek. He sat up then peeked out of his curtains; everyone was still sleeping from the look and sound of it. 

Piccolo sat up as well then clothed both of them. He pulled up his black hood then kissed Gohan’s forehead.

'Are you going somewhere?' Gohan stroked Piccolo's cheek with his hand.

'I wanted to check on something' Piccolo smiled 'Don't worry about me'

Gohan sighed 'Okay' he kissed Piccolo's cheek 'Go on then' 

Piccolo chuckled then quickly flew out of the nearby window. As he flew, he calculated the time to be about 7 in the morning. When. He touched down at his destination, he looks around at the pumpkin patch then at the Ground Keeper's hut. A small squawk from his right drew his attention to Buckbeak who was looking at him from where he laid chained to a pole. Piccolo stood before the Hippogriff and slowly bowed. Buckbeak tilted his head then bowed his head back. Piccolo then quietly walked over to Buckbeak and knelt before him. Piccolo pulled off his right hand's glove and held out his hand. Buckbeak looked at it then nudged it with his beak. Piccolo sighed in relief that Buckbeak was allowing him to touch him. The Namek sat down cross-legged and began to slowly pet the Hippogriff's head. He smiled as Buckbeak made little clicking noises of approval then gentle nipped his finger.

"Hey you! Get away from Buckbeak!"

Piccolo turned his head towards the sound of the voice and saw the Care of Magical Creatures teacher running towards him. He quickly hid his ungloved hand in his robes.

Hagrid stopped then was taken back at how calm Buckbeak was. He looked at the hooded Piccolo and raised an eyebrow "Who are ye and what are ye doing out this early?"

Piccolo looked back at Buckbeak and stroked his head with his gloved hand, Buckbeak let out a happy clicking noise and nuzzled into his hand. 

Hagrid walked up next to Piccolo "Hey, I'm talking to you."

Piccolo murmured "Sorry, I just wanted to see Buckbeak before the trial."

Hagrid was a bit taken back; not many students, especially Slytherins, had any sort of sympathy for Buckbeak. “Yer not afraid of ‘im?”

Piccolo shook his head “No, I do not see any reason to be afraid of a beautiful creature like this.” 

Hagrid smiled “What’s yer name?” he grunted as he sat down next to Buckbeak and gave him a pat on his side. 

“Piccolo,” he turned his head slightly away from Hagrid but kept petting Buckbeak.

Hagrid nodded “Nice to meet ye Picc’lo” he glanced down at Piccolo’s hidden hand “Did Buckbeak bite ye or somethin?” Piccolo didn’t say anything but hid his hand farther into his robe. Hagrid frowned then reach out and pulled at Piccolo’s arm “C’mon Picc’lo, lemme see what Buckbeak did.” 

In a moment of panic, Piccolo stood up then tripped over Buckbeak’s front claws and fell backwards. His eyes widened as the hood slipped off of his head and he stared at Hagrid who stood up and took a step back in shock. Piccolo could hear his heart thumping in his ears as he quickly stood and turned to run away.

“Wait!” Hagrid grabbed Piccolos wrist and pulled his arm “You, you don’ have to run away Picc’lo.”

Piccolo slowly turned “You are not afraid?”

Hagrid let go and smiled warmly “O’ course not Picc’lo!” he stroked his beard “If ye don’t mind me askin, what might be your species?” 

Piccolo brushes some stray dirt off of his robe “I am a Namekian.” 

“Namekian? Hm, never heard o’ it. Have y’ur species been in hiding?”

Piccolo took off his other glove “I have not met another of my species. The only Namekian I knew was my Father who birthed me, but I did not physically see him. I only saw him in the memories he shared with me.” 

Hagrid gaped at him “Y’ur Father birthed ye? An’ what do ye mean by memories he shared with ye?”

Piccolo was feeling uncomfortable in the robe for some reason “Before I answer, would you mind if I removed my robe?” Hagrid nodded and Piccolo pointed at himself and transformed the robe into his comfortable violet Gi minus the shoulder pads and turban.

“Interestin outfit, is it traditional f’er Namekians?” 

“I believe so. As I said before, I have not met another Namekian.” Piccolo pet Buckbeak’s neck “I have learned through my Father’s memories that Namekians have the ability to transfer abilities and memories unto their offspring.” Hagrid nodded and Piccolo continued “It may come as a surprise to you, but Namekians are actually Asexual, my father birthed me as an egg from his mouth before he died.”

Hagrid first had a surprised look on his face then a sad one “Oh I’m sorry to ‘ear that Picc’lo. Mind me askin how he died?”

Piccolo looked down at Buckbeak who had decided to use his lap as a pillow. He softly pet his head and said “He was killed by a man who was his enemy. His last act was to pass on his memories, abilities and hatred towards that man onto me and give birth to me.” he thought back to when he first fought Goku and growled “But, that man is long dead and that is all you need to know about that part of my life.”

Hagrid combed his fingers through Buckbeak’s feathers “Huh, is tha why you seem so mature? More than the other kids I mean.”

Piccolo nodded “Yes, I have my Father’s wisdom and… I used to have his mentality…” he narrowed his eyes at the vague memories of his Father and how he himself used to be. 

“Well, isn’t tha a good thing? To be like y’er Fa-”

“No! It is not!” Piccolo seethed then stood up disturbing Buckbeak who squawked at him “He was a cruel and vile man! And so was I before... Before I met... Gohan…” he rubbed his face then brushed his hand over his bite mark on his shoulder. “Forgive me, I did not mean to yell at you Professor. “

Hagrid patted Buckbeak’s head then stood up and chuckled softly “It’s alright Picc’lo. It’s not good to keep y’ur emotions pent up like that. An’ you can call me Hagrid, no need to call me Professor when out o’ class.”

Piccolo relaxed his tensed muscles then nodded “Okay then, Hagrid.” he knelt down to Buckbeak “Forgive me friend,” he pressed their foreheads together in a temporary link and he felt Buckbeak forgive him. He stood back up then bowed to Hagrid “Thank you, I think I needed this talk. I’ve been feeling a bit off lately.” 

Hagrid gripped Piccolos shoulder firmly “O’ course Picc’lo, any time. If you need to talk to someone, i’ll be here. Yah hear?”

Piccolo gave Hagrid a rare smiled then nodded “I will remember that.” Piccolo floated up a few feet then took off towards the sky; he felt like flying and enjoying the morning air. 

Hagrid was a bit surprised when he saw the Namekian fly into the sky, but he had a feeling there was more to that green boy than he was told. He sighed as Buckbeak nipped his finger, he was extremely nervous about the hearing today and had a bad feeling about the outcome.

 

A four hours later at Goku’s group, Ron was angrily yelling at Hermione about her cat eating his rat. Honestly Goku wouldn’t be surprised; the circle of life and all that jazz, you know? They then went and met up with Hagrid at the lakeside. 

“How did the hearing go Hagrid? Good I hope!” Goku picked up a flat stone and skipped it across the lake... and it kept going. Goku tightened the sash around his waist of his orange Gi then looked at Hagrid.

Hagrid watched the rock skip into the distance then he skipped his own rock "Well, first off the committee members took turns talkin about why we were there.” Hagrid rolled his eyes and skipped another rock “And then I got up and did my piece. Said how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff! Always cleans his feathers!” he sighed “And then Lucius Malfoy got up. Well you can image, he said ‘Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature who would kill yah as soon as he looked at ye.” Hagrid skipped yet another rock. 

“And then?” Hermione pressed.

Hagrid rubbed his hand over a smooth stone “And then he asked for the worst, did old Lucius.”

“They’re not sacking you!” Ron gasped.

“Oh I'm not sacked.” Hagrid skipped the rock. Hagrid suddenly make a choking noise, Goku could feel the distress and sadness coming from the gentle half-giant “Buckbeak’s been sentenced to death!” Hadrid threw the rock down into the water with a loud thunk.

Goku got up and walked over to Hagrid and rubbed circles into his back as Hagrid sobbed "Is there anything we can do Hagrid?" 

The half-giant shook his head and sniffed "No... The word is final, there's nothing we can do that won't make us look bad or get into trouble." He gave Goku a forced half-smile "Thank ye for askin though."

Goku sensed a flicker of Ki behind him and turned to see Piccolo without his hood and wearing his usual Gi, looking at them. The look on Piccolo’s face kind of scared Goku; Piccolo looked like he was about to kill someone. Goku scratched the back of his head "Um, sorry to leave you so soon but... I just remembered I promised to meet up with Piccolo today."

Hagrid clasped Goku shoulder and squeezed it "Y'er fine Goku, go see Picc’lo. Tell ‘im I said hello."

Goku nodded his thanks then ran out of the lake. He said a few quick goodbyes to the trio then ran off in Piccolo’s direction in the woods. Goku looked around then spotted Piccolo with his forehead against a tree, slowly scratching the shit out of it with his claws. Goku slowly walked forwards like he would when approaching a scared wild animal back at home. "Piccolo?" Goku said quietly "What's wrong Piccolo?" 

Piccolo’s eyes were shut and his face twisted with anger. He couldn't believe what he just heard! How could Lucius Malfoy do that!? He knew that bastard was an arrogant son of a bitch like Vegeta, but this is something he couldn't forgive him for! How could he so easily demand for the life of that beautiful creature? It was... it was inhumane! He slowly turned his head and opened his eyes to see Goku with a worried expression on his face. He couldn't hear what he was saying, he was too pulled into his anger to be reasoned with. He hissed then lunged at Goku, knocking him to the dirt, straddled the Saiyans stomach then punched his jaw. "WHY!?" Piccolo roared as he delivered another blow to Goku who had put up his arms in defense against the raging Namekian. "WHY ARE YOU HUMANS SO FUCKING CRUEL?" He slammed both of his fists down on Goku’s chest then lowered his head. Goku had to strain his ears to pick up what Piccolo said next "Why... would anyone want... to kill such a... majestic creature?" Piccolo shook his head then slowly got off of Goku and sat down with his back against a tree.

Goku sat up then rubbed his jaw, he honestly wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from Piccolo. His tail flicked behind him with worry and slight annoyance of getting punched.

Piccolo glanced up at Goku then back at his lap "Sorry... I just..." He groaned then put his face into his hands. 

Goku licked the blood from his lip then scoots closer to Piccolo and puts his head on his fists “You’re upset about Buckbeak I take it?” Goku sighed “Yeah… it’s killing me too. I don’t get why they have to kill Buckbeak, it’s really unfair.”

Piccolo massaged the base of one of his antenna and grunted “It’s taking everything for me to not just release Buckbeak and let him fly off.” 

Goku brushed some dirt off of his Gi “Yeah… This whole thing is annoying me too. I wish that we could do something… But Hagrid would get in trouble.” Goku breathed in the scent of the forest then paused. What was that… smell? Goku sniffed again and his tail curled in recognition of the smell. It was coming from Piccolo, it smelled kind of like… blood? Goku poked Piccolos knee and the Namekian glanced at him with a questioning glare. “Hey Pic, why do you smell like Gohan’s blood?”

Piccolo froze then shifted his eyes away from Goku. “What makes you think that?”

Goku leaned in close and sniffed again, the smell was stronger near Piccolo’s neck. “The scent that I smell from Gohan whenever he’s around is on you. Your mouth more than anything…” he narrowed his eyes as Piccolo started to sweat and not look at him “What did you do to my son Piccolo.” Goku let out a low growl, he saw red slowly creep into his vision and his tail waved rapidly behind him.

Something feral in Piccolo snapped at Goku’s tone and he growled back at him. I need to protect my mate! He’s MINE! 

The two men stood up and bared their fangs at each other then walked in a slow circle. Piccolo snarled and held up a clawed hand “He’s mine! MY MATE!” he swung out at Goku and left three thin red lines of blood on Goku’s cheek.

Goku hissed then punched Piccolo who flew back into a tree “He’s my CUB!” Goku lunged at Piccolo and punched his stomach. Piccolo hissed in pain then bared his teeth and bit down hard on Goku’s upper arm. Goku roared out in pain and anger then ripped Piccolo off of his arm that was now bleeding all the way down to his wrist. Goku and Piccolo exchanged blows until Goku roared out in rage and flashed gold. He hissed then slashed his hand out across Piccolo’s face then smashed his head into a tree. Piccolo yelled out in pain then kicked away from Goku and flew upwards. Once he was a couple feet away he threw Ki blasts at Goku from the air. Goku smirked, curled his tail securely around his waist and batted away the Ki blasts with ease. Goku couched then flew up and rammed into Piccolo, causing them both to go flying a couple yards and smash into the lake. Goku picked up Piccolo by his neck and smashed his fist into Piccolo’s stomach. 

Piccolo gasped and choked out purple blood that spattered Goku’s front but it didn’t stop the Saiyan’s assault. ‘Gohan… I’m sorry…’ Piccolo weakly tried to claw Goku’s fingers from his constricted throat but the Super Saiyan didn’t let up.

“KAKARROT!” 

“FATHER NO!”

Goku growled and turned towards the voices, he couldn’t see anything but red so he just turned back to Piccolo and slammed his body into the shallow lake and drew back a fist to punch him.

Vegeta crashed his body into Goku and restrained him by holding his arms behind him “Kakarrot! Get a hold of yourself!”

Gohan speed right up to Piccolo and knelt down beside him and put his hand under Piccolo’s head “Dear Kami… Piccolo what happened?” He felt his tail flick nervously around behind him.

Piccolo coughed violently then groaned “I…. I don’t know…” he put a tentative hand over his stomach and grimaced “One minute we’re talking about how upset we were about Buckbeak’s death sentence… the next-” 

“Wait,” Gohan gripped Piccolo’s Gi “Buckbeak is going to be killed?”

Piccolo nodded “Yeah, Hagrid got back from-” he covered his mouth as he coughed up spatters of purple blood onto his hand “He got back from the hearing today.” he glanced over at Goku who was still hissing and trying to make his way over to where he was. Vegeta had turned into Super Saiyan two so he could actually retrain the other Super Saiyan. He couldn’t tell what he was saying but it looked like Vegeta was trying to convince Goku to calm down.

Gohan looked back to Piccolo then helped him sit up “What happened after that?”

Piccolo wiped his bloody mouth then grimaced “He said he could smell your blood on me.”

Gohan blinked and furrowed his brow “That’s it?”

Piccolo shook his head “He thought I did something to hurt you and… he growled at me.” he rubbed the back of his head “I don’t know why but, I felt something in me just… leap out and want to defend you as my...” he shifted his eyes away from Gohan and mumbled “My mate…”

Gohan blushed "M-Mate?" His blush intensified when he saw that Piccolo’s face and ears flushed purple. 

"WILL YOU TWO BAKA'S STOP FLIRTING AND GET YOUR ASS'S OUT OF HERE!" Vegeta roared angrily, he was still trying to knock some sense into Goku who was gnashing his fangs at Piccolo and snarling. Vegeta got fed up with just holding him back so he smashed his fist into Goku’s stomach and tossed him away from Piccolo and Gohan then launched himself at him.

Gohan stared wide eyed at the fight between his feral Father and Vegeta. A groan from Piccolo caught his attention and he helped the Namekian get up "I need to get you to the Hosp-"

"No Gohan." Piccolo rubbed the cut on his cheek that was slowly healing "I'd rather not have to explain what happened. Take me to the shrieking shack."

Gohan thought about trying to convince Piccolo to go see Poppy, but he sighed then nodded "Fine, let's go. Can you fly?"

Piccolo nodded "Yes, but stay close to me?" 

Gohan smiled "Of course Pic." The two of them took off, the sound of yelling and ki blasts fading into the distance behind them.

At the shrieking shack, Gohan made Piccolo lay down on the old bed then he carefully tore off Piccolo's shirt and used scraps of it to wipe up the dark purple blood. The fist shaped bruising covering his upper body made Gohan seethed at his Father but Piccolo softly caressed his cheek and assured him it was alright. 

"Neither of us were in our right mind when the fighting started Gohan."

Gohan wrapped his arms gently around his lover and kissed his finger shaped bruised neck "I know... it's just that I don't like seeing you hurt." He curled his tail protectively around Piccolos waist.

Piccolo carefully wound his own arms around Gohan and kissed the top of his head "Look, I'm alright." Piccolo tilted his head "How did you know I was in distress? The mental link?"

Gohan nodded and pressed his face into the spot between Piccolo's neck and shoulder "Yes, I heard you call out to me. Your voice was so faint but I could hear it." He nuzzled into Piccolo's green skin "As soon as I felt it I noticed my Father's Ki near yours and got Vegeta to come with me."

Piccolo raised an eye ridge "Why Vegeta?"

Gohan chuckled "I thought he'd want to know if something was happening with my Father. Even I've noticed how he's always pining after him."

Piccolo stroked Gohan arm thoughtfully "Hm, that is true. Being that the two last full blooded Saiyans alive are those two, it wouldn't surprise me if they wound up together." He then crunched his brow "Wait, I thought Vegeta was with that blonde kid. Draco I believe his name was."

Gohan shrugged "Maybe it's not too odd of a thing to have multiple partners on Planet Vegetasai?"

Piccolo nodded "Maybe, I'll have to ask Vegeta about that next time I see him." He felt Gohan laughing.

"Oh yeah, I'd love to see that conversation play out!" Gohan then growled in a poor attempt to imitate Vegeta "What on Earth are you going on about Namek?! Why would you ask me about something like that? Is there a third person you want to add to your little harem?"

Piccolo let out a laugh "That was a horrid impression!” he smirked and pet Gohan’s tail that was around his waist “But strangely fitting.”

Gohan laughed as well “Thanks!” Gohan cuddled closer to Piccolo and softly put his hand over one of the large ugly bruises on his chest then closed his eyes. 

 

Back at the lakeside, Vegeta was straddling Goku’s waist and harshly slapping Goku’s face “Snap out of it Kakarrot!” Goku growled then paused and sniffed the air. He leaned up and sniffed Vegeta then a low rumble erupted from his broad chest, his tail waved excitedly behind him. “K-Kakarrot? What are you doing?” Vegeta was stunned at the sudden change of mood, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about this new one.

Goku smirked then lunged forwards making Vegeta go onto his back in the water, then he settled himself between Vegeta’s legs. Goku leaned forwards and nuzzled Vegeta’s neck and nipped at it. The musk Goku was spreading with his wagging tail made Vegeta feel a bit dizzy.

“G-Get a hold of yourself Kakarrot!” Vegeta felt himself slowly being drawn in by his need, but shook his head; he still had his pride to think about! He’ll be damned before he lets himself be carried away like this! He let out a soft gasp when Goku decided to lick his throat and move his hands up and down his sides, hips and legs. When Goku started to grind his hardness against him, Vegeta put out his hands and pushed against Goku’s hard chest “GOKU! STOP THIS NOW!” 

Goku suddenly fell backwards with a hand over his mouth and a deep blush on his face.

Vegeta sat up and raised an eyebrow “What?”

Goku looked away and the blush on his face deepened “Y-You called me Goku…” he looked back at Vegeta, his tail waving happily behind him.

Vegeta widened his eyes then crossed his arms and growled “No I didn’t!” a blush appeared on his nose and cheeks “E-Even if I did, what would it matter to you? I refuse to call you anything else but your birth name! Baka!” his wrapped his tail around his waist.

Goku laughed then winced in pain. He put his hand on his arm and then looked at his hand; it was coated in blood. He moved his arm so he could look at it and he could see a deep bite mark in it. “Um… This might sound stupid but… what happened?”

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned “Are you kidding me? Kami you’re a bigger idiot than I thought!” he glared at Goku who was looking at him with an expression the Prince could only compare to as a confused puppy. “You somehow got so pissed and territorial over Gohan that you attacked Piccolo and he attacked you to protect Gohan.” Vegeta grimaced “With this behavior, I have a feeling you’ll be hitting your first heat sometime soon.” 

Goku thought back to how Vegeta was during his heat and blushed “Uh… W-Would I be like um… like how you were?” 

Vegeta bit the inside of his lip then growled “No, I don’t think so. You smell like an Alpha so you’ll just want to fuck something, you’ll prefer an Omega though.” He felt his tail curl and uncurl around his legs and waist in anxiety of the subject.

Goku cocked his head to the side, they were both still sitting in the lake but neither seemed to care. “Alpha? Omega? What are those?”

Vegeta gritted his teeth and crossed his arms tighter “Something I’d rather not talk about, especially with an audience.” Goku tilted his head the other way in confusion then turned his head and saw Hagrid, Harry, Ron and Hermione running towards them.

“Goku! We heard fighting!” Ron ran up to him and gasped “What happened to your arm?!” 

Goku laughed sheepishly “Um… I uh…”

“I bit him obviously.” Vegeta stood up and shook some of the water out of his hair and tail like a dog. “I didn’t mean to bite that hard, but I got carried away.”

Goku stood up and shook himself too then scratched the back of his head with a shy grin “Uh yeah, that.” 

Hermione put her hands on her hips “That was a foolish thing to do. Why are you both in the lake anyway?”

“Um… sparring?” Goku glanced at Vegeta who nodded.

“We were feeling a bit restless with how calm it’s been and wanted to spar. We ended up in the lake before we knew it.” Vegeta picked at his wet training suit that was sticking to his skin in an uncomfortable way, a scowl on his lips. 

Goku picked at his wet Gi too then let out a short laugh “C’mon Geta, let’s get out of these.” as he walked to the shore he, started taking off his sash and top. Vegeta twitched when he saw Goku’s wet back then slowly followed suit and peeled off his white armor and grey top.

“Blimey,” the two Saiyans turned at Harry’s voice and saw that all four Earthlings were looking at them in awe.

“What are you staring at?” Vegeta snapped then started to twist his top to get out the water. The two of them would have used their Ki’s to dry their clothes, but they didn’t want to try and explain that. Goku used his sash to wrap his wounded arm for the time being.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Vegeta “We were just surprised with how muscled you two are, that’s all! Don’t get all bent up over nothing.”

Hagrid nodded “How long have you two been trainin to get muscles like those?”

While Goku was counting on his fingers and in his head, Vegeta snorted then lifted his head proudly “Since I was a baby. My people were a proud warrior race, raised young to fight for our King; my Father.” His tail waved for a moment then fastened itself around his waist.

Ron and Harry gaped at Vegeta in awe while Hermione looked horrified “That’s awful! Training that young should’ve crippled you by now!”

Vegeta growled at her “We are not weak! Such a petty thing like that wouldn’t deter us from our goal of strength!”

Goku pouted “I can’t remember how long ago… But I know I started training with Master Roshi, I can’t remember how old I was though. Krillin would know, he rained with me.”

Hagrid grinned at Goku “Krillin? Is he a friend of yours in Japan?”

Goku nodded, his tail waving happily “Yeah, my oldest friend, well next to Bulma who I technically met first…” he got slapped on the back of the head by Vegeta.

Vegeta glanced at the group then back at Goku and growled in Japanese “That’s not your backstory you idiot! You’re going to give us away at this rate!”

Goku whined and his tail went limp behind him, he replied back in Japanese “Sorry Vegeta…”

The ones who couldn’t speak Japanese looked confused but got the message that they didn’t want them to know what they were saying. Vegeta sat down then started to do some regular one handed push ups too warm himself up, the cold water of the lake was getting to him. “Kakarrot,” push up “Get some,” push up “Fire wood.”

“Sure,” Goku stood up and walked into the woods, his black tail softly waving behind him.

“I’ll go help ‘im,” Hagrid turned and lumbered off after Goku, leaving Vegeta alone -still doing push ups- with Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

Vegeta pushed his body forwards and started to do handstand push ups. The trio sat in a triangle a couple feet away from Vegeta and started to talk amongst themselves. Vegeta glanced at them but continued his handstand push ups with only one hand, the other was held behind his back “So,” he said gruffly in midst push up “Have any of,” push up “You dealt with,” push up “Any Dementors,” push up “As of late?”

They were surprised that Vegeta even wanted to talk to them. “Um, no actually.” said Harry “Although, I’ve been taking lessons from Professor Lupin on how to repel them by using a boggart.”

Vegeta wavered a bit as he froze in mid push up at the mention of Remus and a boggart. He felt his pulse quicken as flashes of what he saw from his time with the boggart flash into his mind. He didn’t know when it happened, but somehow he was on his hands and knees hyperventilating. He sensed that the three students had rushed up to him to see if he was alright. He heard them talking but couldn’t make out the words. Vegeta felt strong arms pull him close to what he could only assume was a muscled chest. After he figured out it was Goku he gasped out “Get me the fuck out of here Kakarrot...” and suddenly he was in the air, it felt nice. He still felt the strong arms holding onto him as he was flown to who knows where, as long as it was away from everyone else. 

They soon came to a hilltop that overlooked the castle. Goku touched down and helped Vegeta sit down. The Earth-raised Saiyan touched Vegeta’s neck and leaned his head so he could look at Vegeta’s face. “Vegeta? Do you want to talk about what happened?" Vegeta closed his eyes, he didn’t even want to look at Goku, not when he felt this weak and fragile. Goku sighed then pulled Vegeta into a hug and stroked his hair then wrapped his tail around his waist “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to Vegeta.” he tilted Vegeta’s chin up towards him “I’ll listen to you no matter what you have to say. I’ll always be here when you need me my Prince.” Goku froze when he realized what he said and turned away blushing “Uh…” 

Vegeta sighed then rested his forehead against Goku’s chest “You’d be better off... Looking into my mind…” 

“R-Really?” Goku was a bit baffled; Vegeta was very protective of his mind and was pissed to no end when he saw his memories when they fused to fight Buu. “Um, okay. If you say so.” he noticed that Vegeta was starting to twitch and his tail flicked nervously behind him “Are you sure?”

Vegeta shook his head No but then mumbled “You… You deserve to know…”

Goku nodded then pressed his hand to Vegeta’s forehead, closed his eyes and let Vegeta show him what ever it was he wanted to show him. The scenes that flashed before his eyes had him gasping and his breath hitched as he saw himself in his Super Saiyan three form torturing and beating on Vegeta. When he saw his dead corpse and how Vegeta was collapsed on the floor, close to tears, he retracted his hand from Vegeta’s head and hugged the shaking Prince.

“Oh Vegeta, I’m so sorry…” He rubbed circles into the shaking Prince’s back “I would never do that to you Vegeta, please remember that.” Vegeta jerked away then shakily stood up and started to walk away, a blank expression on his face. Goku stood up and quickly walked after Vegeta then caught his wrist “Vegeta,” The Saiyan Prince didn’t look at Goku. “Vegeta, please don’t think anything different of me. I don’t think any different of you just because of what you showed me.” he pulled Vegeta close and embraced him “You are strong Vegeta, the strongest person I know. Don’t let what you saw of the boggart change this.” Vegeta still didn’t say anything or look at the other Saiyan, so Goku grabbed his chin with his thumb and index finger and tilted his face up towards his own. He slowly caressed Vegeta’s chin then pressed his lips to Vegeta’s forehead.

Vegeta wasn’t sure what to do. Why would Goku still want him? He was weak, he was pathetic. He was a failure to his father, his son Trunks, the woman who birthed his son, even the first person he’d actually felt anything romantic towards… He failed Kakarrot…

Goku was close enough to hear the depressed thoughts and shook his head, “You are not weak my Prince, and you aren’t a failure either.” Vegeta stared at Goku in surprise, he didn’t think that the other Saiyan had heard him. “Vegeta…” Goku whispered.

“Yes?” Vegeta breathed out, his tightened his grip on Goku’s bicep. His breath hitched as he felt Goku’s tail wind itself around his waist and pull him closer so their bodies were flush with each other.

Goku leaned down and murmured into Vegeta’s ear “I love you Vegeta...” he then kissed the wide eyed Prince’s slightly parted lips.

Vegeta felt like the world stopped in that moment, that passionate and beautiful moment. He felt himself melt against Goku’s bare, muscled chest. His eyes fluttered close and he pulled Goku down to deepen the kiss. He felt Goku move his hand through his hair on the back of his head and his other hand press against his lower back. Vegeta moaned softly into the kiss then wrapped his tail around Goku’s wrist on his back. He broke off the kiss with gasp then looked at Goku’s lidded eyes. "I... uh..." Vegeta turned his head away, blushing madly "This doesn't change anything K-Kakarrot!" He turned his head back to Goku and narrowed his eyes "I'm still going to be the one to defeat you one day!" 

Goku chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on Vegeta's lips "I know you are, I wouldn’t have it any other way." Vegeta growled then yanked down Goku in a forceful kiss and wrapped his arms around Goku’s neck. Goku chuckled and pressed into the kiss with a smile; he could definitely get used to this.


	24. Damien Explains - Night Time Escapades

Damien felt the spiking and lowering Ki's that belonged to Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo in the distance and quickly arrived in the woods near where Hagrid and the other three students were. To make it appear coincidental to meet them, he morphed his clothing into black short and a white wife-beater and came around the corner in a light jog. He pretended to be surprised to see them then waved with a grin "Hey guys! What's up?"

The group turned to face Damien and Hagrid waved "Damien! What’re you doing out here?"

“Went out for a run,” Damien put his hands on his hips and twisted his back to crack it "You guys look frazzled, something happen?" he bent down to touch his toes.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck "Um, sort of. Even I'm not sure what happened." 

Hermione stepped forwards a bit “You’re friends with Vegeta and Goku right?”

Damien stood up straight then took a swing from his water contain from his hip. He wiped his mouth then nodded “Yeah, why do you ask?”

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek “Well, I'm not sure what caused it but… one minute Vegeta was waiting for Goku to come back with firewood for a fire, the next he was having a panic attack. We’re not sure what triggered it.”

Damien stroked his chin “What did you say?”

“Um, Vegeta asked if anyone has seen any Dementors lately.” Ron said.

Harry spoke up “Then I said no but that I've been using a boggart to teach myself how to defend myself against them. Professor Lupin has been giving me private lessons.

Damien nodded “I have a feeling that Vegeta had gone to Professor Lupin to confront his fears. With his past, I am afraid that he saw things of the most gruesome nature.”

Hagrid’s face creased with sorrow “Oh dear, the poor boy. What do you think he saw?”

Damien smooth back his hair “It is not my place to say, but I have the feeling that it is something that has to do with his pride. He clings to his pride like a lifeline, it’s the only thing he has from his old life.” 

“Oh,” Ron scratched the back of his head “But, what kind of thing would it turn into?”

Damien shrugged “Who knows. Maybe it’ll turn into his Father? King Vegeta taught Prince Vegeta everything he knows.”

“King Vegeta?” Harry looked at Damien a bit confused “Is it normal to have the same name as your Dad?”

Damien nodded but Hermione piped up “Isn’t it traditional in the royal families to name your son after yourself?”

Damien smiled “Yes, it is. If Vegeta were to have a son, I think that he would keep the tradition going and name him Vegeta as well. But back to the boggart; I think it would turn into his because Vegeta would be afraid of disappointing him and their family name.”

Hermione nodded in understanding “That would make sense. But i wonder if there’s more to it...”

Damien tilted his head “Why do you say that?”

Hermione paled a bit “Um.. he was muttering something that sounded like ‘I’m sorry, don't leave me here, please don’t die and leave me.’ Who do you think he saw as the boggart to say that?”

Damien had already seen into Vegeta’s mind and saw what he saw that night, but he shrugged in response to her question “Someone he cares for maybe?” he then narrowed his eyes “Promise me this; you will not attempt to get more information nor will you speak of what happened, understood? This is a private matter that doesn’t need to be spread about the school.” he inhaled deeply then growled “I do not fear for Vegeta’s safety if people were to mock him; I fear for the life of the fool who dares mock Vegeta.” Damien glared at them then suddenly grinned “Good day everyone.” he waved with two fingers then started to jog along the shore leaving four baffled mortals behind him. 

 

Later that night, Goku was awake and contemplating whether or not to IT to Vegeta in his dorm. His head looked up when he heard Ron panicking and gasping about spider. He heard Harry’s voice calm him down then Ron went back to sleep. Goku silently chuckled then tilted his head as he felt Harry’s Ki move to go out of the boys dorm. Goku quietly flew after Harry, keeping a fair distance away and up. He squinted and saw that Harry was carrying a map and seemed to be looking for something or someone. On the map he saw a name coming towards them, a ‘Peter Pettigrew’. He noticed that his name wasn’t on there and silently wondered why; the map seemed to be able to see where everyone was so why wasn’t it showing his name? Goku shrugged then saw that Harry had stopped and was looking up ahead and looking down at the parchment. The name Peter was almost touching Harry’s and Goku looked around for a person too. He felt the Ki, but didn’t see anyone. He narrowed his eyes and saw a small dark blob moving away from Harry quickly. When Goku turned back to Harry, he sensed another Ki coming towards them. He heard Harry mutter something and the light he was holding shut off. Another light turned on and Goku saw that the other Ki was Professor Snape. 

Goku listened as Snape growled at Harry. He turned his head as he felt a third Ki walking towards them. He raised his brows in surprise as he saw Professor Lupin appear from the darkness. How Snape greeted the other teacher made Goku blink in confusion. 

“Well well, Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight are we?” Snape glanced back at Harry and snatched the paper he was holding and held it out to Lupin “I have now just confiscated a rather curious artifact from Mr. Potter.” he held it out more to Lupin “Take a look Lupin, Supposed to be your area of expertise.” he pointed at the parchment “Clearly it’s full of dark magic.”

Goku heard Lupin chuckle and inspect the paper “I seriously doubt it Severus. It looks to me as though it’s merely a parchment meant to insult anyone who tries to read it.” he chuckled again “I suspect it’s a Zonko Product.” Snape tried to take the paper back but Lupin pulled it away “Nevertheless, I shall investigate any hidden qualities is may possess.” he folded it up “It is, after all, as you say, my area of expertise.”

Goku watched as Lupin asked for Harry to follow him and the two of them left Snape behind. Goku looks down at Snape as he got yelled at by a painting then turned off his own wand light. Goku shrugged at the scene that just happened then focused on Vegeta’s Ki then IT'd a foot away from him to the outside of his curtained bed. When he got there, he was surprised to sense two Ki’s inside Vegeta’s bed; one strong that was Vegeta’s, and another much smaller one. Curiosity got the best of him and he quietly peeked inside then froze.

What he saw inside was Vegeta bare chested and laying on his back with a shirtless Draco Malfoy curled up on his chest. Both were sleeping but he felt Vegeta’s Ki flicker to signal that he was waking up. He still couldn’t move from his spot, he wasn’t sure what to feel about the scene before him. 

Was Vegeta cheating on him? But… He expressed his love for Vegeta just a couple hours ago... And now he was in bed with another? Goku felt himself shift through emotions; shock, anxiety, nervousness, sadness, disappointment, then he felt anger. He twitched when Vegeta opened his mouth and yawned, popping his jaw. 

Vegeta blinked sleepily since it was still nighttime, but he felt a familiar Ki nearby so his body had woken him up. The Prince shuffled a bit then purred softly at the Blonde sleeping on his chest. He suddenly froze and stopped purring as he recognized the nearby Ki he felt. “K-Kakarrot?” he whispered out as he looked at Goku’s shocked face.

Goku’s closed his eyes then shook his head “Don’t... Just… Don’t…” Goku pulled back but felt his leg be pulled on. He looked down and saw a brown tail wrapped around his upper leg. “Vegeta, let go.”

Vegeta whined softly in his throat at Goku “Kakarrot, you don't understand…” he glanced down as Draco shuffled then yawned as he slowly woke up.

“Wha’s goin on Vegeta…?” Draco rubbed his eyes then blinked sleepily at the Prince. He noticed how pale Vegeta’s face had gotten and how he eyes kept darting towards the curtains behind him. Draco sat up then widened his eyes as he turned to see Goku standing there; the Saiyan looked pissed. Draco gulped then held up a hand “Before you freak out Goku, we both wanted to talk to you about something.”

Goku narrowed his eyes then let out a low growl “Oh? You just wanted to talk to me about something? What would that be? That you’re stealing my Prince away from me?” he curled his lip up in a snarl and snapped his fangs at Draco “You’ll be dead before you take him away from me you runt.”

Vegeta sat up quickly then pulled Draco away from the angry Goku, he could see the other Saiyan’s tail lashing behind him and smelled the territorial musk Goku was spreading unconsciously. “Kakarrot, I’ve been wanting to talk to you more about Saiyan culture and how certain relationships can be.” he curled his tail protectively around Draco’s waist as Goku let out a short growl then huffed to tell him that he was listening “Believe it or not, multiple partners in a relationship are not that uncommon on Vegetasai. I was hoping that you would…” he blushed softly “You would join us.” he looked at Goku and tugged on his leg with his tail “Please...” his blushed deepened as he shifted his eyes away “Goku…”

Goku stared at Vegeta then ran his fingers through his hair with a slight blush on his cheeks at Vegeta calling him by his Earth name “I…” he sighed then leaned down and captured Vegeta’s chin with his fingers then tilted it up towards him “I guess I could live with that.” he stroked Vegeta neck then kissed his cheek “As long as I still have you I’m fine,” he then purred into Vegeta’s ear “My Saiyajin no Ouji... ” 

Vegeta’s breathed hitched as Goku said his title in that tone, he let out a small groan then bit his lip “Kakarrot... Not here…” 

Goku chuckled, kissed Vegeta’s lips then glanced at Draco who was silent and looking at them with a light blush across his cheeks. Goku cupped Draco’s cheek, kissed his cheek then murmured in his ear “I’m not too keen on sharing my Prince… But we’ll see how this goes hm?” he winked then leaned back and looked at Vegeta hungrily “Tonight, R-O-R, twelve o'clock, don't be late.” Goku gave Vegeta and Draco one last lust filled look, his eyes feasting upon their exposed upper bodies; Vegeta’s muscled one and Draco’s pale well-toned one that was a beautiful contrast to the muscular body next to him. He smirked flashing a fang then closed the curtain and IT’d back to his room and crawled into his bed. 

He noticed that Harry wasn’t there yet but he shrugged and tried to go to sleep. Goku blinked when he realized he didn't see of sense Damien in his bed earlier. He then closed his eyes to try and feel Damien’s Ki. He huffed when he realized Damien was hiding his Ki. Goku stood back up and left the boys dorm again to look for the demon. When he flew outside making sure he wasn't looking at the moon, he heard a voice floating through the air from atop the school.

"...good die and the cruel live? Injustice I cannot forgive... Don't play God you're no deity, who pray tell will try to stop me?" 

Goku tilted his head as he heard the words that the tenor voice was singing. 'Who is that?' As he got closer more lyrics were heard: 

"Cut them down and make them holy, forgiven on this ground solely. Bear no arms, I'll rip those from you, as a corpse no more harm you'll do."

Goku grimaced a bit at the morbid lyrics but flew closer to the voice. When he got to the source, he saw a boy sitting on the slanted tiles on the second highest roof. Goku watched at the night shrouded boy continue to sing with his hands grasping his legs.

"Some say that my work is wrong, wicked. But their train of thought is flawed, afflicted. For if they're to die tonight, poor taste. Might as well preserve their vitals, what a waste. Don't look at me with those eyes, you've got no one else to blame for your demise. Think you'll catch my mercy now, really? After all your crimes, beyond a doubt guilty."

Goku watched as the boy that he now was sure was Damien wave his hand and curls of fire moved around in front of him to the temp of the song. The Saiyan thought that as morbid as the lyrics were, it was strangely beautiful. He shook his head then flew closer to Damien.

Damien paused his singing and glanced over at Goku "Oh, hey Soul Goku." He blinked then stood up and flew over to him "Wait! What the Hell are you doing out here?! It's a full moon!" He pointed at Goku angrily "You better have taken your potion that I made for you three!" Damien was referring to the potions he made after the incident with Gohan. The potion's effects are similar to the wolvesbane potion that werewolves drink.

Goku scratched the back of his head and smiled shyly "Yeah I know, I've been making sure I don't look up." He tilted his head when Damien facepalmed "I did drink it before the moon came up. What are you doing out here anyway?"

Damien shrugged "Even I like to have my alone time. Believe or not, I am very fond of singing."

Goku grinned "Yeah I heard! You have a nice voice."

Damien smiled back "Oh, thanks. Not many have actually heard me. It's a guilty pleasure of mine in a weird way." He looked up at the moon "The other reason I wanted to come back to Hogwarts was so I didn't have to deal with the responsibilities of being a King. I was getting stressed out in my kingdom, this is considered as a vacation to me. 

Goku flew closer to Damien "I guess I can get that." He fought the urge to look up with Damien, to look at that silvery orb in the sky.

Damien looked back at Goku the sighed "If you want to try out the moon's effects, you can go ahead and do that. I'll make sure nothing bad happens."

Goku stared at Damien "Wait, really?" He crossed his arms "It's not that I don't want to It's just... I don't know why I'm feeling the way I do." 

Damien chuckled "It's your Saiyan genes. Your body is unsure about the foreign natural instincts that were programed into your DNA. These instincts were made dormant when your tail was removed." He glanced at the tail was what waving gently behind Goku "Has Vegeta informed you about Saiyan instincts?"

Goku shook his head "Not really. I've been getting bits and pieces but not enough to actually get it."

Damien nodded "I'll get Vegeta to talk to you about it. Especially since you two along with Draco are courting."

Goku convulsed slightly and coughed "C-courting?"

Damien chuckled "Yes, courting. The process you do before you bond with your mate."

Goku blushed "Oh, Right." he stretched then yawned "Well... I'm going to bed. I don't think I want to try out the moon tonight, sorry."

"It's no problem Goku, I'm not going to pressure you into it." Damien stretched at well "I might as well turn in as well. Good night Goku."

Goku waved with two fingers then pressed them to his temple "Good Night Luc," he then IT'd to his dorm room and settled down in his bed for the night. Damien teleported onto his bed then settled down in it and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Damien was singing is God Complex by Madam Macabre.


	25. Goku's Lust For A Certain Blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Scenes Ahead

When the sun rose that day after all classes had ended, Harry, Ron, Goku and Hermione walking down to go see Hagrid. Goku gulped when he saw the Executioner slowly sharpening his giant ax. Walking towards the stairs, they all heard the voice of Draco Malfoy and two of his friends.

“What did I tell you? Father said I can keep the hippogriffs head. Think i’ll donate it to the Gryffindor’s common room.” Draco said peering out from behind a stone and looking down the hill at Hagrid’s hut “This is going to be rich.” 

The three Slytherins turned around and Crabbe said “Look who’s here!”

Draco grinned “Ah! Come to see the show?”

Before Goku could say anything, Hermione rushed forwards and whipped out her wand “You! You foul, evil, loathsome evil little cockroach!” she pointed her wand at his throat. 

Goku restrained himself to not snap at her for pointing her wand at Vegeta’s lover. He settled by saying with a slight growl “Hermione, don’t.”

“He’s not worth it!” Ron said.

Goku raised an eyebrow at the terrified act Draco was putting on with the wand at his throat. The angle of Draco’s pale neck made a flare of arousal erupt in him for a second before he took a deep breath to calm himself. He watched as Hermione lowered her wand and when she turned to walk away, he rolled his eyes as Draco decided to start laughing. He then winced as he heard the sound of Hermione’s fist meeting Draco’s face. Goku unconsciously licked his lips as the smell of blood from Draco’s nose seeped through the air. He then watched as Draco ran away with his friends and yelled at the two running with him to not tell anyone about what just happened. 

Goku didn’t really hear what Hermione and Ron said after that but he stared after Draco then started walking after them “I’ll catch up with you guys in a minute…” As he walked, he felt like a predator walking after his prey, following the smell of Draco’s blood and his small Ki. He spotted Draco leaning against the wall holding his nose and a pained look on his face. Draco’s two friends were trying to help him but Draco kept waving them off and snapping at them.

Goku narrowed his eyes then prowled towards the three students. Crabbe and the other boy turned to Goku and backed up a little bit in surprise to see the buff student walking towards them with a strange but determined expression. “Draco…” Goku growled out. 

Draco looks at him then widened his eyes for a second then regained his composure. “What do you want?”

Goku stepped closer to Draco then rasped out in a husky voice “I’ll help you with that, let’s go see the school nurse…” Goku’s tail curled and uncurled behind him in anticipation. 

The dark look in Goku’s eyes told Draco that they were definitely not going to the Hospital Wing. “Oh, uh. Sure.” he glanced at his two friends “Don’t wait up for me. See you guys later.” 

As soon as Draco said that, Goku grabbed onto his arm and started to drag him away. Draco let out a small yelp as he was dragged down the hall, turned a corner then shoved into an empty classroom.

"Hey! Wha-" What ever Draco was about to say was cut off and replaced with a gasp as Goku shoved him against a wall and trapped the pale boy inside a cage of muscle.

Goku leaned forwards and inhaled Draco's sense and licked his lips at the still bloody smell "You smell delicious..." He grabbed Draco's chin the licked the small stream of blood that dribbled into his upper lip from his nose. Goku shuddered then rolled the taste around in his mouth "You taste delicious as well..."

Draco turned his head and blushed "Wh-what the Hell do y-you think you're doing?" He tried to sound more confident, but he found it hard to to when he was being caged in by the taller and stronger male.

Goku pressed his body against Draco's then moved his head down to nibble at Draco's ear "What does it look like?" He ground their hips together and curled his tail around Draco's thigh.

Draco let out a soft moan and leaned his head back as Goku continued to lick and nip at his pale skin.Goku slid his hand under Draco's shirt and tugged it off then slide his hands up and down that pale torso. He smirked at the bite marks and hickeys that marked his skin already. He sniffed then licked at one of the fresher ones and smirked when he heard Draco gasp above him "Mm... Vegeta..." He bite in the same spot then moved back up and grabbed Draco's chin "So, you like being marked?" Goku grinned toothily. Draco’s blush deepened and he slowly nodded. Goku slid his hand up then caressed his throat "That's good, because you won't escape without marks from both of us in any session." He groped Draco's growing bulge roughly and the boy let out a moan and shut his eyes. "Such pretty moans..." He unbuttoned Draco's pants then pulled off his pants and boxers. Goku pulled off his shirt then tugged out his own erection and slid both of theirs together, both men let out a hiss and moan of pleasure at the friction. Goku grabbed Draco's hand and wrapped it around his larger length "I don't need to ask what I want you to do, do I?" He grinned then kissed Draco's jaw and licked along it.

Draco shook his head then moaned out "N-no..." He then moved his hand up and down Goku’s cock shyly.

Goku sighed then grasped Draco's length and tugged at it. He continued to nip and lick any bit of skin he could get his mouth on as he stroked. The moans that Draco made and tried to hold back made his cock throb with arousal. "Mmm... Yes, like that..." Goku let out a purr of approval when Draco rubbed his thumb over Goku’s leaking tip.

The two men stroked each other rapidly, moaning and groaning in pleasure of the others touch. Draco had gotten over his nervousness and was using his free hand to roam all over Goku’s muscled chest, abs, arms, back and neck. 

"Oh fuck..." Draco gasped as Goku slipped his tail between his ass cheeks and was rubbing it between his balls in a strangely arousing way. Goku hummed in content then picked up his stroking with a goal to make Draco cum first. Draco moaned into Goku’s neck and couldn't help but use both hands to grip Goku’s hips and just stand there on shaky legs panting. 

An idea suddenly hit Goku and a crooked grin crept onto his lips. He quickly picked up Draco who let an embarrassing squeak in surprise, then hitched up Draco's legs over his shoulders, grasped the blonde's hips, moved his head forwards and swallowed the throbbing length in front of him. 

Draco’s eyes snapped shut then let out a loud and strangled cry. He curled up a bit in the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving, his hands moved to Goku’s wild black hair and gripped the locks tightly. At this point, Draco was wondering how the Hell someone like him was in the middle of a love triangle with two of the hottest and God-like beings in the entire school. Feeling Goku hollow his cheeks and increase the suction made those thoughts vanish in an instant and he let out a choked moan as he shuddered. The familiar feeling of heat coiling in his lower regions told him of his oncoming orgasm. Before he could pant out the information, Goku suddenly upped the speed then used his hands to spread his cheeks and stroke his twitching hole with his left hands' middle finger. Draco let out a strangled scream of pleasure that might have been Goku’s Saiyan name as he came hard into the other boys' waiting mouth. He spasmed and moaned as he felt Goku’s tongue swirl around his length and prod his sensitive slit to lap up his cum. 

Draco’s vision went a bit dark as he moaned and twitched violently at the overstimulation of his cock. "K-Kakarrot!" He cried out "Gh.. p-please!" He didn't think he could handle any more stimulation from that torturous mouth.

Goku pulled his mouth from Draco then slowly lowered the boy to the ground. He cupped Draco's head then kissed him roughly and groaned deeply in his chest at his own throbbing need. "Mmm.. Draco..." He ground his profusely leaking and neglected cock against Draco's hip then turned the boy around. He spread Draco's cheeks then pressed the length of his shaft between the two cheeks and began to fuck him externally. The Saiyan thrusted vigorously between the two globs of flesh and groaned at the soft moans Draco was letting out as the blonde reached behind and grabbed at Goku’s thrusting hips. Goku let out a guttural moan and began to pant as he felt his orgasm build, his tail lashing about behind him. "Nn.. Oh fuck... Kami this feels.. Ooh fuuuckk" Goku let out a growl then roared out his climax as he came onto Draco's pale back, a few spatters hit his own stomach as well. He felt a throbbing sensation in his fangs and an urge to bit Draco's exposed shoulder, but he pushed most of that feeling down and settled with biting Draco's left shoulder blade hard enough for it to bleed.

Draco let out a pained cry as he felt teeth rip into his back, then moaned at the strange pleasure the feeling gave him. "Gokuuu..." Draco moaned out. His legs gave out on him and Goku caught him by wrapping his arms around him and held his back flush with Goku’s chest.

They stood like that for a minute, regaining their breath and calming their heartbeat. Goku slowly moved his head, kissed up Draco's neck then turned the boy's head and kissed his parted lips. Draco turned around and wrapped his arms around Goku’s neck to deepen the kiss. As the two snogged each other, Goku slowly slid his hands up and down Draco's back and arms gently. Draco made small sounds of pleasure while Goku purred deeply in his chest, their tongues sliding and swirling against each other in their mouths. They slowly broke apart after about two minutes and just stared at each other, panting softly. 

Draco was the first to break the silence, "Wow..."

Goku gulped then nodded "Yeah..." He licked his lips "Are you okay?"

Draco chuckled then kissed Goku cheek "Yes, I'm fine. That was... brilliant."

Goku grinned then let out a short happy trill and nuzzled the top of Draco's head "Glad you liked it." He leaned back and scratched the back of his head "Sorry it was so sudden, I'm not sure what came over me but I just... wanted you..." He shifted his eyes to the left and blushed deeply.

Draco smiled then turned Goku’s face down towards his own and kissed him. Draco looked up with a smirk "Lucky me for catching the eye of two of the sexist beings in Hogwarts." He stroked the tail that had wound itself around his waist.

Goku flashed Draco the famous Son grin and laughed "I don't know about that... me and Vegeta the sexist of Hogwarts?"

Draco ran his hand up Goku’s chest muscles "Hell yeah you guys are. I can honestly say that you, Vegeta and your friend Damien are among the top five top hot guys at school right now."

Goku blinked then scratched his head "Who's in the top five?"

Draco tapped his chin in thought "Well, from what I've heard this is the order from first to fifth: You, Damien, Vegeta, Harry Potter then Myself." He drew a circle on one of Goku’s pecks "I think that your brother Gohan is in sixth place, and in seventh Piccolo has the mysterious-silent type of personality that a lot of people seem to like."

Goku widened his eyes "Piccolo? Huh, I didn't realize some people were interested in him. I've never seen anyone try to flirt with him." 

Draco took a step back then started to pull up his pants "It's more along the lines of people being really curious about what Piccolo looks like under the hood." He pulled on his shirt "I've already seen him at my house so I'm not obsessed with that like everyone else."

Goku nodded then grabbed his shirt then put it on "I guess I get that. They'll be disappointed to hear that Piccolo’s already taken if anyone tries to ask him out or something."

Draco paused in smoothing down his clothes "Wait, the green guy has a girlfriend? Who?"

Goku laughed "If you don't know, I'm not gonna tell yah!"

Draco narrowed his eyes then poked Goku’s nose "Come on, tell me."

Goku grabbed Draco's wrist "Nope." He pulled Draco against his chest and kissed him. 

Draco was a bit annoyed that Goku wouldn't tell him, but shrugged it off as he leaned into the kiss.

The Saiyan leaned back a bit and smirked "Don't forget about tonight, I want both you AND Vegeta." He slid his hands along Draco's chest and felt Draco's breath hitch at the touch "I can't wait to see the two of you under me... groaning in pleasure..." 

Draco let out a soft moan at that thought then playfully punched his arm "Save that talk for tonight. I'm not ready for a second round of that."

Goku chuckled "Fine," He kissed Draco's lips once more, caressed his neck then started walking towards the door "See you tonight Draco." He waved at him with two fingers then walked out of the classroom with his hands behind his head, walking towards Hagrid’s hut.

Draco leaned against the wall and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He then bit his lip at the thought of the threesome that was planned for tonight. "Bloody Hell..." He thunked the back of his head against the wall "Those two are going to kill me at this rate." He smirked "Death by two hot blokes, not a bad way to go I guess." Draco rubbed his nose then went over to a mirror to check his face before he left the room.


End file.
